


Rookie

by aace1234



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottomlouis, M/M, Police, Rookie - Freeform, Squad, Threesome, Topharry, Training, TriggerWarning, Violence, Youngerlouis, detectiveharry, detectivelouis, detectivescott, innocentlouis, kidnapp, olderHarry, olderscott, policeacademy, policeofficerharry, policeofficerlouis, sexualrelationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: Louis is the youngest candidate to be selected for the police academy in ten years. At nineteen he has a hard time fitting in, especially with how Agent Styles and the other training sergeants treat him. He’s been nicknamed Rookie and has to put up with it for the rest of his training.What happens when Louis graduates and things become personal, he’s lost everything before...will it happen again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, new story, it’s finished so will be updated once a day until it’s finished. 
> 
> Hope you like it, it’s one of my favourites so far xxx let me know your thoughts

“Rookie, another lap, now” Harry yells in all his dominance.

Louis winces, he knew he couldn’t get through one warm up without Agent Styles being an arse.

Louis sighs but breaks off from the rest of the group who move on to another section of the course, and starts his extra lap around the field. 

Louis is 19 and has nearly finished his training at the academy, his dream job is to become a detective and when he was accepted as the youngest rookie in ten years to attend the police academy he was stoked. He’s been training so hard day and night. He’s made a few good friends, Noah being his best. They room together in the dorms and even though he’s three years older than Louis, the two hit it off. Noah is blue eyes and blonde hair, he’s funny and smart and hopefully they can be placed at the same Bureau together when they graduate the academy Tomorrow.

Louis graduated ducks of his high school, his mother raising Louis to be the best he can be. She died when Louis was 15 from a long and intense cancer battle. Being an only child meant Louis had to cope alone, he had no one and he was determined to make his mum proud. His dream was to join the police force and become a detective. The age for applying is usually 22, so when Louis got called up because of his outstanding school results and application test results he couldn’t believe it. There are a few guys in the group that don’t respect him, won’t give him the time of day and push him around a bit when the officials aren’t looking but Louis tries not to let it get to him. He’s here for a reason and that’s what he focuses on.

There are 67 of them training at the academy, only 4 will get a place at the Bureau in a detective position, the rest will be spread across England as constables and could be shipped anywhere across the country. Louis doesn’t mind moving but he’s got his heart set on one of the 4 Detective spots in London. At the moment though, he doesn’t think he even has a chance at graduating, the four trainers for his group are tough. Drew and Edward are 28 and two of the best Detectives In the country. Drew is tall and muscly with blue eyes and perfect blonde hair. He’s intimidating but has a kind side, Edward is much the same with tattoos and grey eye’s. Then there is Harry and Scott they are also work partners and head agents, both 29, head of the bureau in London and run a tight team, Scott and Harry are both huge and muscly and have tattoos littering their body. Both have short brown hair, Harry’s is slightly curly and it doesn’t help that they are all attractive. 

Harry though has it in for Louis and is constantly on his back, handing him out extra work and assignments, making him do extra training drills and at all hours of the day and night. Louis hates it and loathes Harry for it, he gets Harry doesn’t like him but he can be so cruel sometimes. If Louis does get a spot at the bureau he will be working underneath Harry, not directly but he will be seeing him everyday and Louis tries not to think about that part.

Louis is openly gay and thinks that maybe Harry has a problem with that, or his age. Whatever it is he just won’t let up and Louis is trying not to break. 

“Hurry up Rookie, you’re falling behind” Harry yells as Louis finishes his tenth lap of the grounds. Louis is the only one that Harry and the boys decided to nickname and rookie is what he has to put up with, it could be worse he thinks. 

Louis is Small and petite being only 5’7, while most of the recruits average 6 foot, Harry, Scott, Drew and Edward are all 6’2 and absolutely tower over Louis. Louis is extremely fit though, he’s toned nicely and could run rings around most of the group. 

Louis has suffered asthma his whole life and the more fitter he seemed to get the less attacks he had. Harry has been pushing him so hard though and Louis just hopes he can continue to handle whatever Harry decides to throw at him next.

Louis hurries towards the group who are all now running the obstacle course. He stops for a breather but Harry isn’t happy about it.

“If you need a break Rookie I can arrange for a permanent one” Harry says as he walks up to Louis.

Louis is in his navy training pants and a police academy T-Shirt, his sweaty fringe stuck to his face. 

Harry is in his training gear the same pants as Louis but his T- Shirt is white, to show his higher rank and Louis hates that he finds him attractive. 

“I said do you want a permanent break” Harry asks as he places his hands on his hips and stares at Louis.

“No sir” Louis says.

Harry continues to stare at Louis, a frown on his face as he assess him.

“Then I suggest you get moving” Harry says, voice full of authority. 

“Yes sir” Louis says but he also accidentally rolls his eyes.

“Stop right there Tomlinson” Harry spits angrily.

Shit Louis knows he’s in for it now.

He turns around to face a fuming Harry.

“Did you just disrespect me by rolling your eyes at my command” Harry asks 

“Um, no sir” Louis says.

“Lying now then are we? You’re on extra circuit training tonight with me, 7pm at the fields. You’re on your last legs Rookie, things aren’t looking good for you” Harry says.

Louis heart sinks, he feels so defeated and low. Harry has never once said a single positive thing to Louis, he’s always criticising him and never backing off.

“But it’s graduation tomorrow” Louis says, the first time he’s really spoken back.

“Well, you better hope I still allow you to be standing up there with the rest of the recruits, if you’re lucky you may be shipped to somewhere bearable..... constable” Harry smirks and walks off.

Louis’s breath hitches, Harry just called him Constable, just basically confirmed he won’t be getting a spot as a detective and will be shipped to whoop whoop. He’s crushed inside, he holds back his tears and he continues his training with the rest of the group. Ignoring the laughing and stickers from most of the group at being scolded again. 

.....

“What did you say to him Harry, he’s not on top of his game at all” Scott asks as Harry joins him as they watch the recruits try to figure out the rest of the course.

“I may have threatened his position, told him he should start packing for whoop whoop basically” Harry chuckles.

“Harry, seriously, the poor kid, you’ve been a douche to him since he got here” Drew says

“And? He’s young, needs to learn respect and who’s in charge” Harry replies sternly.

“Just because he’s young it doesn’t mean anything, Louis test results were nearly better than yours Harry, he’s a nice, grounded kid who’s worked his arse off these last six months. Why are you so against him” Edward asks.

“I’m not, I think he has potential, I’m just trying to bring the best out in him” Harry justifies.

“Ohhhh, shit, it all makes total sense now” Scott says shaking his head laughing.

“Huh? What does?” Harry asks confused.

“You like him, that’s why you’re so invested, that’s why you’re on his back” Scott says.

Edward and Drew smile and are quick to agree with Scott. 

“Whatever, you’re the one who likes him” Harry argues to Scott.

Scott shrugs his shoulders 

“Yeah, So” Scott says and he and Harry share a look. Scott raises his eyebrow at Harry and Harry rolls his eyes

“Oh shut up” Harry says. 

The boys just continue to rib Harry who takes it on the chin, he continues to watch Louis train and wonders when he became so invested in the kid, he’s never before and it upsets him.

......

After training they all hit the locker rooms, Louis is exhausted and just wants to eat dinner and head to bed but he can’t, he still has to train with Harry, 

“Okay Lou?” Noah asks as he gets ready for his shower.

“Yeah, just tired” louis smiles at his best friend.

“Yeah it was a rough one today, Harry still has it in for you I see” Noah chuckles.

“It’s not funny, I’m just thankful we’re graduating tomorrow, even if I’m being shipped to the middle of nowhere, at least I won’t have to put up with Agent Styles anymore” Louis sighs.

“Don’t worry kid, you’re not being shipped off, I’ll eat my hat if you are, you’re better than most if these goons physically and academically” Noah says supportively 

“Somehow I have a feeling that doesn’t matter, I’m on Styles bad side and that’s going to affect a lot” Louis says. 

Before Noah can reply Rhys and Cody two guys that have been giving Louis a hard time the last six months stroll over.

“Look who it is, little Louis, not up to scratch again hey? Why don’t you just quit and save yourself the embarrassment of being humiliated tomorrow when you’re shipped to nowhere” Rhys laughs.

“Yeah, Styles is the best in the force and he hates you so much, I’m actually looking forward to tomorrow when you get humiliated in front of everyone, especially your family” Cody says. Not knowing Louis doesn’t have family.

“Lay off him” Noah says as he stands up all intimidating. 

“What’s going on in here, hit the showers now” Harry’s voice then booms at the four of them.

“Sorry sir” they all chorus.

They get their stuff together and head for the showers.

“And Rookie, don’t forget your extra training” Harry says angrily.

Louis nods and sighs going to have a shower and to change into clean clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Twice more Rookie” Harry shouts.

Louis is freezing, even with a his warm jumper and beanie on, he can’t feel his toes and Harry has been drilling him for the last three hours. He’s done and the cold air is really hurting his chest. He pushes on and finally finishes his last lap. He stumbles a little as he tries to catch his breath as he walks back towards Harry.

“I guess we can call it a night, don’t think you can take much more” Harry says smugly. 

Louis can’t respond, he can’t seem to catch his breath back and he knows he’s going to have an asthma attack, fuck, he can’t in front of Harry it will show him how weak he is, give Harry yet another excuse to hate him and fail him.

Louis nods but as Harry packs up the equipment they were using Louis tries to walk it off, tries to control it, he’s struggling though and he sits on the grass, bends his knees and rests his hands over them, he hangs his head trying to breathe. He just keeps telling himself to relax, and maybe he can get it under control. 

“Louis?” Harry asks as he sees Louis on the ground, he’s instantly concerned as he takes in Louis laboured breathing. He is over at Louis side, kneeling down in front of him. 

Shit, Harry thinks, he is surprised Louis has let him push him this far, he’s never complained once and Harry should have known his limits instead of ignoring them. Harry has never pushed someone so hard in his life, but for some reason he’s taken to Louis and treating him like he has been is Harry’s way of dealing with his feelings.

“I’m fine” Louis wheezes out.

“Lying seems to be something you’re really shit at you know” Harry says smirking.

Louis is surprised Harry is being nice and is actually trying to joke with him to calm him down.

Louis blushes but his breathing becomes harder.

“Okay, okay, just relax...do you....have asthma?” Harry asks, knowing the signs as his older sister suffered it when she was younger. 

Louis nods his head. 

“Okay, do you have an inhaler?” Harry asks his tone becoming concerned.

“No, I haven’t....needed..” Louis tries to say he hasn’t needed it, hasn’t had an attack in years, but he can’t finish.

“Shit, Okay” Harry says. 

Harry then grabs his mobile and calls Scott.

“Hey H, still drilling the Rookie?” Scott laughs.

“Yeah but um...can you go to medical and get an inhaler and fucking hurry it to the fields” Harry says.

Scott is instantly worried, one Harry is worried and two something has happened to Louis.

“Yeah, be there in 2” Scott says as he hangs up.

Harry pockets his phone, and is back by Louis side.

“Okay, Scott’s bringing an inhaler okay, just try to take some deep breaths for me” Harry says, 

Louis tries and his teeth begin to chatter, Harry rushes to his bag and pulls his police jacket out and puts it over Louis shoulders.

They then see Scott and Drew rushing over. Louis is beyond embarrassed and can’t believe this is happening right now.

“Hey Kid, you okay?” Scott asks as he and Drew both kneel down next to Louis and Harry,

Louis is really struggling and he begins to panic at how stupid he must look. 

“It’s okay, this is going to help you, we just need you to stay calm” Drew says kindly.

He brings out the inhaler and Harry takes it off Drew, he puts it against Louis mouth.

“Okay Rookie, on your next breath in, try and hold your breath for me okay” Harry says and Louis does as Harry presses the button on the inhaler, Louis breathes in the medicine.

“That’s it, good job” Harry says.

“Again Louis” Scott says as Harry repeats the steps to help Louis. 

After four lots of medicine Louis starts to breathe easier. 

“There you go, Good boy” Scott says.

Drew hands him a water and they all relax relieved, Louis takes a sip of his water and hands it back to Drew who smiles.

“Harry push you to hard did he?” Drew asks smiling.

“Uh, no...I can handle it....it’s” Louis starts, his voice croaky.

“He’s joking Louis, we know you can handle Harry’s shit” Scott says smirking.

“I’m sorry” Louis says as he looks down ashamed.

“Don’t be, shit happens” Harry shrugs as he stands up. 

“You okay to get up, let’s get you out of the cold” Drew says.

“I’m fine” Louis says as he stands up shakily.

“We should get you checked out, Jen’s still on duty in the medic room” Scott says.

“No, please I’m fine, I promise It’s just the cold, that’s all” Louis says.

This is humiliating enough without going to the medic. They all look at Louis intently before they nod.

“Okay, but I will walk you back to your dorm” Harry says.

Louis sighs.

“We will get this stuff for you Haz” Scott says and Harry and him share an intense look of understanding, Harry smiles and nods in Thanks, they say goodbyes and Harry walks Louis back towards the dorms.

They don’t talk at all, Harry not really knowing what to say and Louis feeling more like an idiot by the second. 

When they get to the dorm door Louis breaks the silence.

“This is me” He says shyly. 

Harry nods.

Louis takes Harry’s jacket off and hands it back

“Thanks” Louis says.

“Make sure you have a warm shower and dress warm for bed, have a hot chocolate too it helps” Harry says. Louis looks surprised, how does Harry know this.

“My sister had asthma, I learnt a few things” Harry says.

Louis nods in understanding. 

“Well, see you at graduation” Harry says.

“Yeah, can’t wait to see where I’m shipped too” Louis says.

Harry holds in his smirk, Louis has no idea what he’s in for tomorrow.

“Yeah, me either” Harry says, he winks at Louis and then he’s walking off towards his quarters.

Louis sighs and enters his room. Noah is fast asleep so Louis forgoes his shower, his dinner and just gets changed and into bed, falling asleep instantly from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Louis has a huge headache and is feeling like shit, he’s tired and just not himself. He’s glad he doesn’t have to train this morning. It’s a bitter sweet day for both he and Noah, they are so excited to graduate but they will probably be split up and they may not see each other again. 

Louis is looking forward to getting stuck into the job though and wherever he’s stationed he knows he will put 100% into his work. His mum would have been so proud of him, the last thing she said to him was how happy Louis made her and how proud she was of him, that she knows he will fulfil his dream of becoming a detective no matter what and she will be looking down smiling on him bursting with pride. 

Louis will be the only recruit today that has no family to celebrate with. Noah told him he can celebrate with him and his family and Louis is so thankful but he wishes he could share his moment with his mum. 

Breakfast goes by like usual and not without a few digs his way from Cody and Rhys mostly, Louis doesn’t bite and Noah distracts him enough that he can ignore them. When it’s time for the ceremony, the 67 recruits are all dressed in their police dress uniforms. Harry, Edward, Drew and Scott all in their high class dress suits and they look really important and scary. None of them bring up last night thankfully but Louis sees all four of them eyeing him warily at some point. 

The ceremony takes place in the academy hall, the recruits on stage standing to attention while family look on. The speeches are long and boring but the time soon comes to receive their graduation certificate and to see where they have been posted. 

Harry is making the announcements and Louis palms begin to sweat.

“First off I would like to say that everyone has worked very hard to be sitting here today, no matter where you are posted, just know you’ve all done well and should be proud of yourselves. I’m going to announce the four detective spots at London Headquarters first, these four spots are the top spots and it took a lot of consideration and we can say we’ve picked the best for the positions. So without making you wait any longer, the first position goes to” Harry starts. 

Louis is so anxious, he wants a spot so badly.

“Cody Shaw” Harry says.

Louis deflates, Cody is a big arse douche.

“Congratulations Cody, well deserved” Harry says as Cody walks across the stage and Harry shakes Cody’s hand.

“Noah Bolton” Harry then calls.

Louis looks towards Noah who finds his eyes and smiles big, he’s so happy for Noah. He claps along happily with the rest of the group.

“Well done Noah” Harry says smiling.

“Rhys Collins” Harry then calls.

Ugh, Louis can’t believe both Cody and Rhys got in, they must have worked really hard Louis supposes, they are physically good and although they don’t get to see the results of any of their assignments or tests they take during the six months, Louis thinks they must have topped the class to get in, or their parents paid for their spots. 

“Now this last spot, was decided about two weeks into the course, the person we chose for this position has been a team player, has never complained once about the workload or training, always has a good attitude and can physically dominate the entire group. This person has also graduated the academy today with top honours, has topped the entire class on every assignment and we are honoured to have him join our team” Harry says.

Louis heart sinks, how is he supposed to compete with that.

“Louis Tomlinson” Harry then calls and he gasps. 

Louis can not believe his name was just called, he can here clapping and congratulations but he’s in complete disbelief. H walks across the stage to meet Harry.

“Well done Rookie” Harry says and he doesn’t miss the wink Harry gives him as he shakes his hand. Louis smiles back widely and Harry can’t help but smile back in response. 

Noah is quick to congratulate him but Rhys and Cody don’t, he isn’t surprised though.

The rest of the ceremony goes by and once everyone has there certificate and post, photos of the class are taken and then everyone mingles with their families. Noah guides Louis over to his family and he’s introduced to Noah’s parents and two older sisters, his Aunty and uncle and grandparents. They are all lovely and include Louis instantly, they take a few pics but Louis knows he should leave Noah to have some photos with his family so he excuses himself. 

Louis looks around the room and sees everyone laughing, hugging, celebrating with their close ones and Louis heart aches, he can’t help but be a little emotional. He holds back his tears and decides to go back to his dorm for a while, before lunch is served for everyone. He needs to finish packing anyway, he leaves tonight to go back to his apartment. He’s got a week before he starts his new job. 

He reaches his dorm and sighs as he sits on his bed, he’s so tired and is still feeling the result of his attack last night. He then hears footsteps and looks towards the door as Harry appears, he leans against the doorframe and smirks at Louis. 

“Congrats on the position” Harry says his smirk present

“You picked me as of week two?” Louis asks shyly 

“Why are you so surprised?” Harry asks.

Louis scoffs shaking his head

“You’ve had it in for me from day one” Louis says.

“No, I saw your potential Rookie and I pushed you to be the best you could be” Harry says seriously.

Louis sighs, he guesses Harry is right, looking back Louis understands Harry’s actions but his harsh way of treating Louis was a bit unfair, Harry has still been a huge jerk.

“You’re not celebrating with your family?” Harry then asks.

Louis looks at Harry and then down ashamed.

“Ugh...um..no” he says quietly.

“They couldn’t make it?” Harry digs further.

“Well...um” Louis tries.

“You’re the first graduate I’ve known who’s had no family show up on graduation day, you’re only 19, does your family not agree with your sexuality or something?” Harry asks straight up. 

Louis is taken back by the question but he’s not surprised Harry is straight to the point.

“No, nothing like that.......my dad.... took off when I was 2 and my mum......she died of Leukaemia four years ago. I have no brothers or sisters and neither did she so...” Louis shrugs.

Harry instantly feels like an arse, his heart breaks for Louis, seeing him walking around the hall alone, watching the other recruits sadly before he came back to the dorm, made Harry want to know who could leave Louis alone on such an important day. 

“I’m sorry” Harry says.

Louis shrugs

“It is what it is, I’m used to being alone, it doesn’t bother me” Louis says and Harry sees straight through the lie.

“Well, Scott and I are planning to head out soon, we’re having a bit of a celebratory dinner at home if you’d like to come” Harry says albeit a little reluctantly.

Louis is lost for words, Harry, who’s hated him for the last six months is asking him to come celebrate, Louis thinks it’s because he feels sorry for him.

“Uhh....thanks but, you don’t need to feel sorry for me, I’m fine. I’m not feeling the best after last night anyway, I’m just going to finish packing before I head home” Louis says awkwardly. 

“Right, sure, yeah...sooo where is home for you?” Harry asks, if Louis doesn’t have family he wonders where he lives and how he’s getting home tonight.

“Um just an old apartment in East London” Louis says

East London is dodgy but Harry supposes Louis hasn’t had much money since his Mum died.

“That’s a long commute to work” Harry says, it’s about an hour drive from headquarters.

Louis shrugs.

“Can’t afford much else, it’s only two hours by tube” Louis says.

Harry realises Louis doesn’t have a car, he forgets how young he actually is. So Louis will be sitting on a train for six hours tonight to get home, the training academy being far away from London. 

“I won’t be late to work or anything, and after my first pay check I’ll look at getting something closer, I won’t let it disrupt my work” Louis says a bit rushed.

“That’s not what I was thinking Louis, just......never mind. Um...have fun packing, I’ll see you a bit later” Harry says.

“Oh um sure” Louis says.

Harry turns to leave but before he does he turns back to Louis.

“You did real good kid, if that helps a bit” Harry says.

He smiles slightly and Louis returns it shyly, before he watches Harry leave through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments so far! Would love to know what you think so far x

Once Louis has changed into his training sweats, sneakers and his academy jumper, he grabs his bags and heads out. He’s free to go and wants to get an early train home so he’s not walking the streets of London too late at night. It’s a 20 minute walk to the station as it is.

Louis finds Noah and says goodbye, Noah tells Louis he can drop him at the train station after lunch, but Louis doesn’t want to stay for lunch with everyone and their families.They hug goodbye and Louis makes his way out the front of the academy. 

He’s ecstatic at himself and can’t believe he passed with top honours, he just wishes he could share his excitement with someone. Louis has never had a long term boyfriend or anything. He lost his virginity at a party when he was 18 he wouldn’t class it as a good time. 

He’s lost in his thoughts as he carries his three large bags to the station, he then hears a car beep and a brand new black Range Rover pull up beside him. The window is rolled down and Scott’s face appears in the passenger seat, Harry is driving.

“Afternoon Rookie, would you like a lift” Scott smiles.

He looks gorgeous with his black sunglasses on and bright smile, Harry is wearing the same sunnies and looks equally as stunning.

“Oh um, thanks but it’s only another 5 minutes walk to the station” he says.

“Not to the station, to your apartment” Harry clarifies chuckling.

“Huh, but it’s ages away” Louis says,

“Well to get to Central London, you have to pass through East London, so get in” Scott says smirking.

Louis knows there are quicker ways to get to Central London and it’s going to take Harry and Scott an extra hour to get home but he appreciates the gesture. Of course they both live in Central London, the rich part. Judging by Harry’s amazing car though, they are both loaded. 

“Um...thanks” he smiles shyly. 

Harry opens the boot with a button and Louis chucks his bags in, he then climbs into the backseat with his pillow and Harry begins the drive. It’s a three hour drive with them both and Louis is a little nervous. 

“So Louis, you’re officially off recruits which means there will be no sergeant Styles or Wolf, you will refer to us as Harry and Scott. That is until work starts up next week” Scott says cheekily.

Louis smiles widely.

“Okay, Thanks” Louis says In response. 

“Rookie still sticks though, sorry kid, you’re stuck with that one for the rest of your career” Harry says smirking,

Louis sighs.

“It could be worse I guess. I heard last course someone was nicknamed dildo” Louis says and he lets out a chuckle. 

Harry and Scott are smitten at the sound. 

“That is so true, he didn’t last long in the force actually, he bailed after a year” Scott says laughing.

“I couldn’t imagine that, working so hard then just giving it all up” Louis says, looking out the window.

“How long have you wanted to be an officer?” Harry asks,

“Since I was six” Louis replies.

“What made you want to join?” Scott asks.

“Well........um my dad left..... when I was two...and then...when I was six he started um.... stalking my mum and threatening her. I remember one night... he came into the house, he had a knife and my mum had taught me how to call the police if I ever needed to so I grabbed the phone, hid and called them. The house was stormed by police, I remember hiding in the kitchen pantry and I watched as three officers saved my mums life. I got a bravery award and I thought it was the coolest thing in the world.... I wore that silly badge for years and I guess I just always wanted to join and be like those guys” Louis says.

Harry and Scott are stunned. They usually get responses like “I wanted to carry a gun” or “Shooting bad guys sounds cool” but they don’t often hear something like what Louis just admitted. The respect they both have for this kid is growing rapidly. Handling Harry as well as he did at recruits, finishing top of his class, it’s all apparent how much this job means to Louis and they both are quite smitten. 

“I know it’s stupid and stuff but” Louis says when Harry and Scott don’t reply straight away.

“No Louis, that’s not stupid at all, that’s actually really cool kid” Scott says.

“Yeah Rookie, sounds like you’re in the right job” Harry says and Louis relaxes, at least they didn’t pay him out. 

“What um...happened to your dad?” Harry asks.

“Um....he got arrested, spent a few years in jail but we don’t know. Mum moved us every couple of years just in case, I haven’t heard from him since that night, he could be dead for all I know” Louis says.

“I’m sorry kid” Scott says.

“Please stop feeling sorry for me, I just finished the hardest six months of my entire life, top of my class and in my dream position, I’m kind of doing all right I’d say and I’d prefer not be the bureau charity case” Louis says.

Harry and Scott chuckle.

“You’re right Rookie, Your shout for chocolate shakes then” Harry says as he pulls into the nearest Maccas.

Louis smiles and happily pays for three chocolate shakes as he relaxes, Harry and Scott are actually really cool and Louis hopes they are this nice to him when he starts work. 

About an hour and a half into the drive Louis falls asleep against the window his pillow underneath his head.

“You’re attached” Scott says as he catches Harry looking back at Louis through the mirror.

“So are you” Harry declares.

“Yeah” Scott shrugs 

“Since when” Harry asks.

“Since day one I think, since I realised you were, Since the asthma attack. I was actually worried and I could tell you were too, I felt something that I only feel with you” Scott says openly.

Harry nods.

“Are we going to do anything?” Scott asks Harry.

“Babe, we’ve only just been able to keep our jobs because of our relationship. Adding Louis, and a newbie for that matter would complicate things, he’d be seen to get special treatment, at least you and I climbed the ranks together” Harry says.

Scott and Harry have been in a relationship for nine years, pretty much married, yet neither of the like to submit. They’ve been looking for someone to be part of their relationship and no one has come close to how they feel about Louis. He’s different and they both feel it which has never happened before. Harry is right though it’s complicated.

“Well I can’t just switch off my feelings” Scott says.

“I know Scotty.... I know” Harry sighs. 

They both remain quite and watch Louis fondly for the rest of the drive home. 

When they pull up to Louis apartment they both hold in their disgust. Louis is still fast asleep and they both contemplate just driving past.

“We can’t leave him here” Scott says.

“It’s not safe, that guy has a knife” Harry says pointing to the homeless man at the bottom of the stairs.

“We could just leave, say we couldn’t find the place?” Scott says.

But Louis stirs in the back seat.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep” he says shyly rubbing his eyes.

He looks so cute and Harry and Scott nearly coo.

“It’s okay, we just pulled up” Harry says.

“Thank you for the lift, I really appreciate it” Louis says thankfully.

“Anytime kid, we will help you with your bags” Scott says.

They get out of the car uneasily, this place is so shady and Harry and Scott really don’t want Louis staying here.

“Um how long have you lived here Louis?” Harry asks his tone stern as they all grab a bag each. 

“Um three years now” Louis says.

“And it’s safe?” Scott asks dryly as Louis leads them up the stairs to the third level.

“Um well....kind of, but my mum didn’t leave me much and it’s all I could afford” Louis says quietly.

Harry and Scott hum in response.

As they reach the third level Louis senses something is off and as he walks to his front door he sees the lock as been broken off, he panics as he pushes the door open. He comes face to face with a completely trashed apartment. Everything is broken, his TV, his microwave, his couch has been pulled apart, his mattress split open, everything is destroyed. 

“Fuck” Scott says as he takes in the place.

Louis can’t believe his place has been trashed, he knew leaving it for six months was risky but he had no choice. All he cares about are the photos of him and his mum which are safe under the floorboards which haven’t been touched thankfully.

“We should call it in” Harry says to Scott. 

“No, it’s fine, it’s my fault for leaving. I’ll clean it up, I needed a new TV anyway” Louis says slightly embarrassed. 

The boys look at him in shock.

“Thanks for the ride and for helping me upstairs, just chuck the bags next to the door” Louis says.

The boys are confused, 

“Um, if you think we’re leaving you here you’ve got another thing coming” Harry says.

“I’m sorry?” Louis asks.

He’s got nowhere else to go and he’s not staying with Harry or Scott.

“You will be if you don’t listen, you have five minutes to gather anything you need to take, we will be In the car, don’t make us come back here to get you” Scott says firmly as he and Harry grab Louis bags and exit.

When they both leave, Louis wants to break, he’s so embarrassed and confused and just lonely. He doesn’t really want to stay here or get off on the wrong foot with Scott and Harry so he quickly grabs the photo albums and stuffs them into his bag before he’s following after Harry and Scott.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis learns a few things when they arrive at the apartment. He learns that indeed Harry and Scott are completely loaded, learns they live in a huge penthouse and learns they live together. He’s given free reign of the entire apartment, shown his massive bedroom and told to make himself at home. Louis feels overwhelmed and even more so when he finds out Harry and Scott are actually partners. He had no idea either of them were gay. He must admit though they make a really hot couple and he’s slightly jealous of their relationship. 

When Louis has unpacked and showered and changed into comfy sweats and a tee shirt he makes his way to the kitchen where Harry and Scott are. They are cooking dinner and having a beer at the kitchen counter. The kitchen is huge and overlooks London as you cook. The sunken lounge is off the front and it’s just beautiful.

“Have a nice shower?” Scott asks as Louis walks in.

“Um yeah, thank you” Louis smiles,

Scott smiles as Harry stirs their dinner on the stove.

“Um, thanks for letting me stay. I’m really not comfortable staying more than a few days though, I’m sorry for intruding and I’ll find a new place tomorrow” Louis says a bit rushed.

Harry and Scott don’t want Louis to go and won’t let him stay anywhere that’s unsafe. They plan to oversee the whole apartment finding, that is if they let Louis leave.

“Rookie, you’re not intruding we are happy to have you stay” Harry says.

“You can stay as long as you like, work is five minutes down the road and the best coffee shop is downstairs, London Central Park is right across the road and the best restaurants in town are along the esplanade. You’re not going to want to leave” Scott says smiling.

“Here, have a beer and relax would you, we won’t bite and Im not going to make you run an extra six laps of the park or spend an extra three hours learning the police booklet....relax” Harry smirks out as he passes Louis a beer.

Louis takes it in thanks with a shy smile.

“Now, is stir fry okay for dinner?” Scott asks smirking at how adorable Louis is.

“Um...yeah but I can get my own food tomorrow, I won’t eat all your food or drink all your drinks and I’ll pay my way and stuff” Louis says.

“Shit Rookie, lighten up. We don’t care about that stuff, unless you eat Scott’s favourite ice cream which even I can’t do, he doesn’t care either. We don’t care about any of that shit, We’re just glad you’re safe if we’re honest” Harry says.

Louis cannot believe what is happening right now and that Harry and Scott are being so nice to him. Harry looks a little uncomfortable about admitting he and Scott want Louis safe so Louis breaks the awkwardness.

“Okay, I won’t touch the ice cream then” Louis says smiling shyly.

Both Harry and Scott smile back at Louis and the tension is somewhat broken. 

......

The next morning Louis wakes at 5am, he dresses in his workout sweats, a tee shirt and sneakers, plugs his earphones in and heads out of the apartment for his morning run. Even though he isn’t at the academy anymore he wants to keep up his routine. He finds the park easily, like Scott said it’s right across the road. 

As he starts his run, Louis contemplates his life and the events of the last two days. He gets to train as a detective and he still can’t believe it. His apartment getting trashed and robbed was a setback but luckily nothing of value was left in the apartment and thank god for Harry and Scott, them being so nice has literally changed his life in a night. He feels safe for the first time since his Mum died and slept the best he’s slept years, knowing he was in a safe place. He knows that Harry and Scott are together and he thinks they make a great couple but he can’t help but find them both really attractive, which probably isn’t such a good thing now he’s living with them both. 

He runs his usual 8 kilometres in just under an hour, before he’s heading back to the apartment, it’s just gone 6am when he wanders in all sweaty. He sees Harry and Scott in the kitchen making out and he gets a huge shock. 

They both break apart smirking

“Shit I’m sorry” Louis says awkwardly, he blushes as he looks at his feet.

“Don’t be, we didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable” Scott says warily.

“Oh, no you didn’t, I just...you should be able to do that in your own place and stuff, and I’m just like intruding. I’m sorry” Louis says.

“What did we say last night Louis? You’re not intruding” Harry smirks as he pulls away from Scott. He’s glad they had that effect on Louis, they can both tell Louis is flushed by their actions.

“Okay, um I’ll just have a shower then” Louis says and he goes to walk away.

When Louis finishes his shower he’s hungry, so he moves towards the kitchen where Harry and Scott are making breakfast. 

“Help yourself to anything kid, Harry’s making pancakes if you’d like some?” Scott says smiling.

“Oh no it’s okay, just toast is fine” Louis says. He makes his way over to the toaster and makes himself some with jam on it, 

“So how far did you run this morning” Scott asks, 

“Um 8k in 34 minutes” Louis says.

“Nice, well we usually run every morning too, you can join us if you like, we leave at 5 most mornings” Scott says smiling.

“Oh okay, are you sure? That would be awesome” Louis smiles out. 

“Of course Rookie” Harry says. 

Louis smiles and sits at the bar stool while he finishes his toast. 

“Was your breathing okay while you were running?” Harry asks trying to be nonchalant as he and Scott sit down either side of Louis at the bar.

“Um yeah, I haven’t had an attack in about six years, that was the first one. My chest always gets tight around smoke and when it’s cold but that’s it, I’m fine now” Louis says and Harry nods.

“I have an extra few inhalers around, in case my sister visits, we would feel more comfortable if you kept one on you at all times from now on” Harry says firmly as he gets up and goes to the cupboard above the sink and grabs one down and hands it to Louis. 

“Oh, um sure” Louis says. 

“And make sure you take your phone with you where ever you go please. Just in case” Scott adds and Louis is stunned at their kindness and worry. 

“Um okay” Louis says.

The boys nod in response.

“Um...you know, I’ve been on my own, literally since I was 15, I’ve had no one to look after me, no one to worry about me, Make sure I went to school, make sure I ate, make sure my homework was done. I haven’t had anyone in so long and I’m fine” Louis says. 

Both boys look intently at Louis, he’s just a kid who’s had to grow up so young, he deserves love and to not feel alone, feel like someone cares.

“Well, maybe it’s time you had someone to care” Scott says and he smiles slightly.

Scott gets up and takes his plate to the sink, as he’s leaving the kitchen he stops in front of Louis, Louis looks at him innocently before Scott is reaching out and swiping his fringe across his head.

“Harry and I can be those people, if you’ll let us” He says.

Before he’s kissing Louis on the head and leaving the kitchen, Louis is stunned and left speechless as he watches Scott go. No one has ever been that open and kind towards Louis, besides his Mum but that’s her job, 

“He’s right you know, we care rookie, and we want you to let us” Harry says and he too leaves the kitchen. 

Louis is lost in thoughts as he plays with his toast. Why do they care so much about him, he’s only just met Harry and Scott and Harry was a complete arsehole to him at recruits, now though it’s like that Harry never existed. 

Louis tries not to dwell on his thoughts, he disposes his toast into the bin and heads back to his room. He has a new message from Noah on his phone and he smiles.

“Hey Lou, was going to go apartment hunting today, want to join me?” Noah asks. 

“Absolutely” Louis responds.

“Great, meet me at fifth street in 20” Noah says.

Louis confirms and goes to get changed, at least now he’s in the middle of the city and Noah’s meeting spot is only 10 minutes away.

Louis dresses in black jeans and a baseball tee, he hasn’t worn a pair of jeans in six months and feel like a kid again. 

He goes out to the lounge area and sees Harry and Scott watching TV, both boys lifting weights in front of the tv, shirtless and in sweats. Louis cannot get over how gorgeous they are.

“Um, I know like I don’t need to like tell you or anything.. like I know you don’t care, but I’m just going apartment hunting with Noah” Louis says as he walks in.

Harry and Scott smirk.

“Well, as long as you’re living here we would like to know where you are and when you leave... because we do care” Scott chuckles.

Oh, Louis wonders why. 

“What’s that?” Harry then asks.

Louis looks confused and follows his gaze.

“My phone?” Louis asks.

“Phone? How old is that thing” Harry asks.

Louis blushes embarrassed.

“Um like five years, but I’ve kept it alive pretty good” Louis says as he holds it up, its blue and can basic message and call but that’s it. It’s also held together by police tape. 

“I’d say that it’s barely hanging on” Harry laughs.

Louis nods and shrugs 

“Well, with rent and school, food and bills and stuff, a phone wasn’t really at the top of my list” Louis justifies.

“Yeah, right, of course” Scott says understandingly. 

“Well I better get going then, Noah will be waiting” Louis says.

“Yeah of course, just call us if you’re not going to be home by dinner” Scott says. 

“Okay” Louis says and he leaves the apartment.

Harry and Scott look towards each other when Louis leaves. 

“I need to pick up some stuff from the shops” Harry says.

“Yeah me too” Scott replies smirking, 

They both laugh and then kiss each other, they head towards their room and ensuite to have a shower together.

“H, you don’t think Louis and Noah will get an apartment together do you?” Scott asks. 

“I’m not sure, we can’t stop him from leaving Scotty, and even if we were to ask him to be part of our relationship, he might feel uncomfortable living with us for the first little while” Harry says.

“I guess but I don’t want him to leave, we are back at work in four days and I want him ours before we return” Scott says.

“You’re sure, there’s no going back if we agree to this” Harry says.

“I know, I’m sure, more sure about anyone Haz, aren’t you?” Scott says.

“Yeah, I am, I just don’t want to scare him off. I did treat him like shit for six months” Harry says. 

“True and he might not even return the feelings” Scott says. 

“I don’t even want to think about that” Harry says.

“Well, it’s kind of sudden, what are we supposed to say, hey Lou so I know like Harry treated you like shit for six months but it was only cause he had feelings for you and I do too let’s have sex and fall in love” Scott says sarcastically. 

Harry laughs loudly.

“Let’s just get him a phone first, drop some subtle hints and see how he reacts hey” Harry says smiling at Scott.

Scott smiles back and agrees as they make out and give each other head-jobs in the shower


	6. Chapter 6

“So you’re now staying with them?” Noah asks Louis as they visit the first apartment on Noah’s list.

“Yep” Louis says.

“And are they nice?” Noah asks stunned at what Louis has told him has happened over the last two days. 

“Overly, they are like completely different people and not to mention freaking hot” Louis says

Noah laughs at Louis statement.

“Well at least they are being nice to you, I’d kick their arse if the weren’t” Noah says.

Louis smiles. 

“Listen, I was thinking of getting an apartment with a second bedroom why don’t we move together?” Noah asks.

“Really?” Louis replies.

It’s not like he wants to leave Scott and Harry, but he doesn’t want to overstay his welcome either. 

“Yeah, why not, we lived together for six months during recruits, we’re good friends, makes sense to me” Noah says.

“Yeah, well I guess it does. Depends on the rent though, I can’t afford much at the moment” Louis says.

Noah has wealthy parents who are helping him out with an apartment, the wage of a first year training officer isn’t much and living in the city is expensive. 

“I understand, let’s keep looking and see if we find something that suits us both” Noah says and Louis agrees. 

At four o’clock Louis and Noah are exhausted, having visited over 12 appartments, they applied to one under Noah’s name and Louis has agreed if they get it to move in with him. It’s a nice apartment and overlooks a cute park. It’s nothing compared to Scott and Harry’s though, but it’s cute and Louis can afford his train fair to and from work as well as some basic groceries a week.

They find out by tonight if they’ve been accepted and Louis just needs to find a way to tell Harry and Scott. 

When he arrives back at the apartment, dinner is set out at the dining table, it looks like amazing and there is a present set on the table at one of the spots. 

“How was apartment hunting?” Harry asks as he finishes laying plates on the table.

“Um good yeah” Louis says shyly.

He’s still so intimidated by Harry and Scott, more so because he finds them so attractive. 

“Come sit, we ordered sushi, hope that’s okay” Harry says as Scott comes in the room and sits at his spot. 

“Oh yeah, thanks, I love sushi” Louis says and Harry and Scott smile.

Harry sits down and it leaves Louis spot in front of the present on the table, he sits down and they all start serving up dinner. 

“So did Noah find a place?” Scott asks.

“Um yeah he did, he kind of asked me to move in with him” Louis says 

Scott and Harry look at each other.

“Oh?” Harry says.

“What did you say?” Scott asks.

“I said okay, I mean I can’t mooch off you guys forever and stuff but it’s kind of expensive so we might not even get it” Louis says.

“You’re not mooching Louis” Harry says.

He and Scott try to hide their disappointment at the fact Louis might be leaving. 

“We brought you something today” Harry then says smiling, trying to change the subject.

Louis looks at the present in wonder.

“What...what for?” Louis asks, he hasn’t had a gift in four years.

“Let’s call it, a graduation present and a present for putting up with my shit for six months” Harry says as he and Scott chuckle.

Louis smiles

“I...no one ever gets me gifts, thank you” Louis says shyly.

Scott and Harry’s hearts break a little.

“Go on then, open it kiddo” Scott says.

Louis grabs the box and opens it carefully, inside is a shiny new black iPhone.

“Holy shit, you can’t give me this” Louis says in awe.

Scott and Harry think Louis is just adorable.

“Why not?” Scott chuckles.

“Because like...it’s so expensive” Louis says “I don’t deserve this” Louis says. 

“Well we think you do, it’s nothing Louis, honestly..please don’t wound our egos by giving it back” Scott says pouting slightly.

Louis smiles and laughs a genuine laugh, Scott and Harry can’t get over how beautiful Louis is.

“I....thank you, so much, you really don’t know how much this means to me” Louis says, 

“Well there’s a new number too, as your sim won’t fit in the phone, it’s so ancient. I can help you set it up after dinner if you want” Harry says.

“Yeah, Thanks” Louis says excitedly.

He can’t believe Harry and Scott have done this for him, it’s just so nice.

Suddenly Louis old phone rings. It’s Noah.

“Um it’s just Noah about the apartment” Louis says.

“You can grab it” Harry says. 

Louis picks up and walks into the lounge room 

“Hey” Louis says 

“Hey Lou, listen....do you mind if I pulled out of the apartment” Noah asks.

Louis heart deflates, 

“Oh....um..no sure, of course” Louis says

“It’s just, Rhys and Cody have gotten a three bedroom just below Harry and Scott’s apartment and it’s so nice and they asked me to move in with them and I couldn’t pass it up” Noah says,

“Oh yeah, totally, no worries, completely understand” Louis says.

Harry and Scott watch on as Louis smile deflates and they both just want to wrap Louis up and keep him safe and loved.

“Thanks Lou, I’ll see you Monday okay, good luck finding another apartment” Noah says.

“Yeah thanks” Louis says. 

He hangs up and looks at his phone for a little bit, trying to hold in his tears. He’s so disappointed, he’s never been able to hold down friends and always feels like such a failure, like he isn’t good enough for anyone.

Louis then leaves the room and heads to his own, he just needs to be alone for a minute. He enters and throws his old phone against the wall smashing it completely. Louis regrets his actions instantly, he is never violent. He sighs heavily before he moves over and stands at the glass window, he looks out of the apartment, the city below is beautiful. He looks towards the sky silently asking his mum for help, he just feels so alone. 

Louis then hears a knock at the door and he sighs.

Harry and Scott walk into the room, they shut the door and walk towards Louis.

“All okay?” Harry asks carefully.

“Oh yeah, um sorry” Louis says sheepishly.

“You didn’t get the apartment?” Scott asks.

“No..but it’s not that, sorry I’m fine” Louis tries but Scott sees Louis phone on the floor, broken and he goes to pick it up.

“Well, remember how we talked about how shit of a liar you are, I’m calling it again” Harry says smirking trying to lighten the mood.

Louis shrugs.

“Was it something to do with Noah?” Scott asks gently. 

Louis may as well open up, he’s got no one else, he may as well talk to Scott and Harry.

“Noah pulled out of the apartment, Cody and Rhys...they somehow scored an apartment two floors down from yours and they asked Noah to move with them. I mean.... it’s a lot bigger and nicer than the one we found and stuff...and I know Noah only picked ours because I couldn’t afford much. It just sucks” Louis says sadly.

Louis looks so young right now, his 19 years and vulnerability really showing.

“They didn’t ask you to move in too?” Scott asks, trying to suss the situation out. It’s not a surprise, he heard whispers throughout the academy that Cody and Rhys both bullied Louis. 

“No....um....Rhys and Cody don’t...like me much and it’s only three bedrooms anyway and they wouldn’t want to share with a 19 year old anyway” Louis says shaking his head.

Harry and Scott absolutely hate seeing Louis so upset.

“Listen Rookie, Scott and I, wanted to ask you if you would stay here, with us, move in here” Harry says.

Louis looks at him confused.

“What?” Louis asks 

“Yeah, we were hoping you would want too” Scott says.

“I can’t afford it” Louis says,

“Well, here’s the thing, we don’t care, we don’t want you moving out and we want you here, rent free and we won’t take no for an answer” Harry says dominantly. 

“Why? first you give me a lift home, you let me stay with you, pay for my food, get me a phone and now this? I told you I didn’t want to be a charity case and that’s all I am” Louis says as his eyes well up.

“No Louis, you’re not a charity case” Scott says.

“I grew up with nothing, my mum couldn’t work because she’d been sick since I could walk, all our money went to her treatment. I spent my childhood in neighbourhoods that housed drug addicts, alcoholics and prostitutes. I watched my mum die at 15 and I’ve been supporting myself for the last four years, I worked my arse off to get into the academy, my mummy and daddy didn’t pay for my spot like I know Rhys and Cody’s did, but I’m the one who cops all the shit. I graduated with top honours in my dream job and I hate myself because I couldn’t be happy about it, because all I could feel was that I didn’t deserve it. I had no one to share my day with, no one to tell me I did a great job or that they were proud of me. No one to hug me and say congratulations and I’m just so overwhelmed by everything. I know that’s what it’s going to be like for the rest of my life but I don’t want it to be. I’m so sick of not being good enough I’m so sick of feeling like this. I hate myself because I can’t just suck it up and move on” Louis says as he lets a tear fall down his cheek.

Harry and Scott’s hearts shatter.

“Louis, you deserve your spot more than anyone, like you said you worked you arse off and I have to tell you, you’re the only one who’s survived Harry’s drilling’s. Most quit a month in because they can’t handle it, Rhys and Cody are on our raider, they stuff up once they are out. We know they paid for a spot but yours and Noah’s spots where the only ones we could control” Scott says.

“I know we are only just getting to know each other properly, but Scott and I are really proud of you Louis, you’re fucking 19 years old and been through some of the most shittiest times but you pushed through it and topped the class. Your mum would be so proud of you” Harry says.

Louis wipes his tears, he never breaks...ever.

“You’re allowed to cry Rookie” Harry says so gently Louis is surprised.

Louis looks at Harry and then at Scott, they are so gorgeous and Louis trusts them so much already.

“I always had to be strong for my mum and I never cried, not even when she died, because she told me not to, told me to be strong but....everything is just getting to much and” Louis tries.

Harry and Scott don’t waist a single second before they are embracing Louis. Scott pulls Louis to his chest and Harry comes in from behind and they hold him close.

“Let go kiddo, we’re here” Scott says 

“We’ve got you Lou” Harry says and Louis grips Scott’s shirt so tightly before he’s breaking. 

Scott and Harry try to hold in their tears for Louis, it’s so hard seeing Louis break like this. They will make sure to wrap him up and cuddle him and protect him from everything.

Eventually Louis is reduced to sniffles. Scott cups Louis cheeks and pulls him off his chest, he looks Louis in the eyes.

“Feel better?” Scott asks.

Louis sniffs and nods slightly, he can’t believe he let go in front of Harry and Scott.

“Listen, Rookie, Scott and I, we...want to be there for you, we want you to lean on us. We know we will be working together but we’ve already passed the line of caring, we want you to stay with us and let us look after you” Harry says.

Louis looks at them both in disbelief, 

“Please Louis, let us in” Scott says.

Louis takes a deep breath, he wants that so badly.

He nods shyly and Harry and Scott smile so wide. 

“We don’t want you worrying about Cody and Rhys okay, we’re the ones they should be worried about” Harry smirks.

“And we have the penthouse so our apartment is better than there’s anyway” Scott says childishly causing Louis to giggle.

Harry and Scott beam as they hug Louis close and kiss him on the head.


	7. Chapter 7

“There you go all set up, I’ve programmed Scotty’s and my numbers in too” Harry says smiling as he hands the phone to Louis.

“What if I break it” Louis asks as he examines the phone carefully.

Harry laughs.

“We buy a new one” Harry says like it’s the most logical thing in the world.

Louis looks at Harry gobsmacked. 

“Sure, right” Louis says.

“So Lou, are you excited about starting work?” Scott asks as he takes a sip of his beer and leans back on the couch.

“Yeah, I’m nervous but excited, just don’t want to stuff up” Louis says.

“You won’t, you were made for the job Lou” Scott says.

“So like, is there more training when I start or?” Louis asks 

“Nope you will be partnered with either Noah, Rhys or Cody and you’ll have your first case” Harry says.

“Awesome, do you have any say in like.....who I’m partnered with?” Louis asks casually.

Scott chuckles,

“Are you asking for special treatment Rookie?” Harry smirks.

“No, I’m sorry, I’m not I just” louis says quickly

The boys laugh.

And Harry nudges Louis playfully.

“We will partner you with Noah, don’t say we don’t have a soft spot for you” Scott says cheekily.

Louis smiles widely.

“I hope I get homicide” Louis says.

“That’s something we don’t have control over, that’s up to Drew and Edward” Harry says.

Louis nods.

“Want to watch a movie?” Harry asks Scott and Louis.

“Sure, you can pick” Scott says as he gets up to grab another beer for him and Harry, Louis still being on his first.

“Lou?” Harry asks,

“Sure” Louis says.

Harry puts a movie on and settles on the couch next to Louis, he doesn’t even think before he’s lying down and pulling Louis with him over his chest and holding him close.

“Umm..won’t Scott...be um uncomfortable me lying on you?” Louis asks uncomfortably.

As much as he finds Harry and Scott attractive, he needs to hide his feelings towards them, he doesn’t want to come between them or anything.

“I’m pretty sure Scott will be joining us” Harry smirks.

Before Louis can say anything, Scott lays down next to Louis smiling. The couch is wide enough that all three of them can lay down side by side, Scott lying behind Louis between him and the back of the couch.

“Want some ice cream Louis” Scott asks as he takes the lid off his ice cream .

“Um..I only like chocolate and peanut butter” Louis says shyly.

“Is that soooo?” Harry smirks.

“Well good thing that’s all Scott will eat” Harry says.

Louis looks behind him towards Scott.

“Really?” Louis asks surprised.

“Really, it’s my favourite” Scott says as he shows Louis the tub.

“No way, I used to get paid out so bad for liking it, no one else would ever eat it, even my mum” Louis smiles.

Scott laughs.

“Well you’re lucky I’m in a sharing mood” Scott says as he gets a spoonful and holds it out for Louis, he feeds it to Louis who smiles. 

“Thanks” Louis says shyly, his face blushing as he realises how intimate they are being.

Scott smiles sexily as Louis turns around again and rests against Harry. Scott and Harry share a dark look at each other, both getting a little turned on. 

Scott has a few more mouthfuls before he’s putting his ice cream back in the freezer and then resting on the couch. He spoons Louis from behind and they all get comfy lying with each other. 

Harry then starts playing with Louis hair gently and Scott starts gently caressing Louis side. Louis doesn’t know what’s going on but he can’t bring himself to protest, it feels so right. Their touches soon turn more than subtle and Louis squirms with sexual arousal, there is an unsaid tension in the air and it gets stronger by the second.

“Louis” Scott says darkly, yet it’s almost a whisper.

Louis swallows hard as he turns to Scott, the movie long forgotten. Scott then glides his fingers softly under Louis shirt and over his toned stomach, up to his chest. Louis breath hitches.

Harry and Scott then hover over Louis as he’s pushed completely onto his back, Harry leans down and breathes hotly over Louis ear and neck. 

Louis gasps at the feeling, not wanting Harry to stop.

Scott leans down and breathes over Louis mouth their lips barely touching. 

“If you want us to stop, we will” Harry whispers 

Louis breathing gets heavier. 

“Louis” Scott says warningly

“Please” Louis whispers, he sounds a little needy but he doesn’t care at this point, 

“Please what?” Harry asks sexily, his tongue flicking just under Louis ear.

“Don’t stop” He says innocently, 

Harry and Scott smirk before they resume their teasing, their lips just brushing Louis and his skin, giving him goosebumps and sending tingles throughout his entire body. 

Suddenly Harry reaches down to touch Louis through his sweats and Louis bucks his hips to meet Harry’s hand.

Harry smirks and Scott’s hand then makes its way down to help Harry.

“You’re fucking gorgeous” Scott says.

“The most perfect toned little body, just perfect” Harry says sexily.

“Shit” Louis gasps,

He’s then rolled onto his side and Scott wraps his arm around Louis waist pulling him flush against him, back to chest. Scott then puts his leg over Louis trapping him, he starts kissing up and down Louis neck as he grinds his hard cock against Louis backside. 

“Ugh” Louis manages,

Harry faces Louis and grinds his cock against Louis hard one, they are all still fully clothed but they find the perfect rhythm between them. They soon become a sweaty pantsing mess.

Harry brings his hand up to cup Louis face, he leans down carefully and claims Louis lips.

Scott makes a noise from above as he watches the two kiss passionately he then leans in and joins in the kiss. It’s intense and full of want and pure need. Their movements become sloppy and they all know they are about to reach their climax.

“Come Louis” Harry and Scott say together, telling Louis what to do.

Louis gasps before he’s coming in pure ecstasy, Scott and Harry following suit, quickly. 

They ride out their highs and come down from such intense releases. 

It’s silent as they all regain their breathing.

“Are you okay” Scott asks Louis gently as Harry swipes Louis sweaty fringe off his head.

Louis swallows

“Yeah” He says shakily.

“We’re sorry if that appeared sudden” Harry says.

Louis clears his throat.

“Well, um considering I thought you hated me, yeah kind of sudden” Louis says smiling slightly,

Scott and Harry smile.

“Well we clearly don’t hate you” Scott says.

He gently releases Louis and they all sit up regaining their reality.

Louis goes to say something but he doesn’t really know what to say so he closes his mouth again before talking.

“I need a drink” Louis says as he gets up and goes to the kitchen quickly.

Scott and Harry follow Louis, hoping they haven’t scared Louis off.

“You’re confused?” Harry says as he enters the kitchen.

“A little Yeah” Louis says as he grabs a bottle of water and closes the fridge, he turns to look at Harry and Scott. 

They are both the epitome of beauty, hot and sexy. They look like strong, gorgeous, intimidating men but they treat Louis like he’s someone, like he matters and Louis is so attracted to them.

Scott and Harry are trying to work out how to tell Louis how they feel, what they want, they look at each other 

“I get it if it was just a spur of the moment thing, it’s okay......I won’t be upset” Louis says slightly defeated, he doesn’t want Harry and Scott to feel bad about what happened, doesn’t want them to think he wants more, even though he’s aching for it.

“No, it wasn’t, I mean, it was but it was something we’ve wanted for a while Louis” Scott says.

“Okay” Louis says nervously.

“But you guys are together, you’re partners like life partners....what does what we did mean?” Louis asks and Harry and Scott can hear his vulnerability clearly.

Harry walks over to Louis and stands in front of him he cups Louis cheek and leans in slowly, Harry goes in for a kiss but he just brushes his lips against Louis. Louis chases after Harry’s lips as they just ghost over each other’s teasingly. 

“It means we want you, with us, together with us” Harry says, his voice deep and aroused. 

Scott comes forward and comes behind Louis, his hands rub up and down his skin, sending shivers to Louis stomach.

“Don’t run, please” Scott says, voice full of emotion.

“Let us be what you need Louis, be with us, we want you to complete our relationship” Harry says almost desperately.

Louis breath hitches, he wants to be with Scott and Harry badly, he’s falling for them and he didn’t even realise it until this moment how hard. 

“Okay” He whispers

The water bottle then goes flying to the floor as Harry pushes Louis further into Scott’s body and attacks his lips with so much emotion.

Louis responds fully, their tongues meeting one another’s in pure bliss, Harry eventually pulls back and Scott claims Louis mouth in an earth shattering kiss. Both boys are dominant and possessive and Louis loves it, he hadn’t realised how much he’s been craving this. 

Things turn heated again and this time Scott and Harry start shedding clothes, they help Louis out of his too. All three of them are toned beautifully, Harry and Scott are just taller, musclier and bulkier than Louis and they love it. Louis has the perfect six pack with his v line and snail trail, his gorgeous toned arse has both boys mouths watering. 

Scott turns Louis around so he’s completely facing him, he then picks him up and Louis wraps his legs around Scott’s waist. They kiss heatedly as Scott carries Louis to his and Harry’s bedroom. 

Louis is placed down on the bed and Harry and Scott attack him with love bites and kisses, all three boys are insanely hard already and Louis cannot get over how big Scott and Harry are. It’s not like he’s small at 8 inches but Harry and Scott are much bigger.

Harry waists no time, he’s down between Louis legs teasing him and licking over his desperate hole. Louis moans at the contact of Harry’s tongue and arches his back off the bed. Scott is beside Louis and Louis doesn’t hesitate before he’s pumping Scott’s length and sucking it desperately. He feels like he needs something in his mouth as Harry fucks his hole with his amazing tongue. 

Scott moans desperately and grabs Louis hair as he guides Louis up and down his cock, Louis loves the dominance and knows both boys will take care of him. Harry can’t get enough of how Louis tastes, can’t get enough of watching Louis suck Scott off. It’s hot and everything he’d imagined and he has to hold himself off from coming, 

Harry then adds his fingers and begins to open Louis up, Louis is tight and feels amazing. Louis pulls off Scott to let out a moan and Scott uses that opportunity to join Harry, he wants to feel Louis too. Louis is coming completely undone as Scott and Harry both slide their fingers in and out of him, he’s dripping wet with their spit and his arousal. His chin is covered in spit from having Scott’s cock inside his mouth and he feels amazing. 

Suddenly their fingers are gone and he’s being flipped over, Harry wraps his arm around Louis waist and holds him up as he slides his hard cock inside Louis tight heat. Harry let’s out the most pornagraphic moan and Scott kisses Harry senseless as he draws himself in and out of Louis hole slowly. 

Harry is on the verge of losing it, he’s never experienced this connection he has with Scott and Louis, this is everything and Scott is desperate to feel Louis too. They both feel completely blissed out and know their releases are going to be earth shattering. 

Louis is just as far gone, the slow draw of Harry’s huge cock inside him feels like nothing he’s ever felt, it’s pure ecstasy and he’s feeling pure bliss.

Scott the looks to Harry and they share a silent agreement, Scott sits down on the bed, his back against the soft headboard and Harry guides Louis over, never taking his cock out. Louis is then lowered down on Scott’s insanely hard cock slowly. Having Harry’s inside him is stretching him enough that they both fit inside, like they were made to fit together. 

“Fuck” both boys swear when Louis is down on them both. Louis wines high in his throat the feeling like nothing else, he needs them to move, needs to feel them.

“We’ve got you” Scott says.

“Good boy” Harry says as he wraps his arm tighter around Louis waist. 

They then start to move and Louis gasps at the feeling of fullness, he’s completely sated and lets Harry and Scott fuck him senseless, 

“You’re so perfect for us Louis, so beautiful” Harry says and Louis wines and his hands grip Scott’s bare chest to keep his balance and clarity.

“You feel so good, fuck you’re so perfect” Scott says.

“I’m about to lose my shit Louis, come for us, like our good little Rookie” Harry says Darkly.

Louis is beyond ready to come and releases all over Scott’s chest. Scott loses it at the site and comes inside Louis, Harry watches both his boys come undone and comes like he’s never come before. 

Louis collapses onto Scott’s chest, he and Harry don’t pull out yet as they catch their breath.

“Wholly fuck” Scott exclaims as he wraps Louis in his arms.

“Fucking amazing” Harry says, he bends down and kisses Scott on the lips, then Louis on the side of the head.

“I’m going to pull out now Lou” Harry says gently.

Louis nods as he braces himself, Harry pulls out and Louis hisses.

“We gotcha” Scott says.

He then pulls out too and Harry grabs Louis and picks him up and carries him like a child to the shower, Scott follows and they both take over, kissing and cuddling Louis as they clean each other up. They both cannot believe how lucky they are and what an amazing night they’ve just had together. It’s everything they’ve ever wanted and they fall asleep together wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis wakes the next morning, sore as anything but with a strange feeling in his chest, he feels complete and happy, last night was everything to him and he’s falling so hard for Harry and Scott. He just hopes they haven’t changed their mind or anything, 

Louis stretches he’s alone in bed so he gets a good look at Harry and Scott’s room. It’s twice the size of his, with floor to ceiling windows that overlook London. A big screen TV, ensuite, walk in robe that’s as big as his bedroom, with grey carpet and sheets it’s perfect. 

Louis slowly hops out of bed and finds one of Harry’s hoodies that he puts on and a pair of Scott’s sweats from the floor. He makes his way out to the kitchen where he hears Harry and Scott making breakfast, Louis is limping quite noticeably and he hopes they won’t rib him about it. 

He makes it to the kitchen doorway where he sees Scott buttering toast and Harry making coffee, both are dressed in sweats and no shirts. 

They both sense Louis and look towards the doorway, they both instantly smile wide,

“Morning” Scott says 

“Morning” Louis blushes.

Scott then comes over and kisses Louis on the lips, which Louis returns eagerly. 

Scott then smirks and lets Louis go to finish off his toast,

“How are you feeling?” Harry asks with a slight smirk on his face as he stalks towards Louis.

“Um...a bit um sore” Louis blushes.

Harry smiles proudly as he kisses Louis and picks him up like a child, he’s carried to the bench and placed down carefully.

Harry then kisses Louis intensely, Louis gives in and let’s Harry explore his mouth, they are interrupted though, by a knock at the door.

Harry and Scott look at each other confused, not expecting anyone. Harry makes his way over to the door and looks at the security screen.

“It’s Noah, Rhys and Cody” Harry says.

Louis eyes widen.

“I’m going to my room” Louis says 

He hops off the bench and hisses at the pain in his back.

Scott then picks Louis up easily and escorts Louis to his room as Harry opens the door. 

Scott places Louis on the bed and turns around to lock Louis door.

“You’re killing me, being dressed in our clothes, fuck it turns me on” Scott says and he pushes Louis back on the bed and snogs him senseless. 

Louis moans in Scott’s mouth.

“Got to be quite sweetheart, don’t want those boys to know what Harry and I do to you...yet, do we” Scott says sexily as he reaches down to Louis sweats, he pushes them aside and grabs his cock, pumping it. 

“Going to be a good boy now aren’t you, going to come for me, I want to see you come, then you’re going to suck me off and I’m going to come down your throat” Scott says and Louis has to hold in his moan.

It doesn’t take long for Scott to bring Louis to his climax and Louis shudders through it as Scott praises him.

“Good boy” Scott says.

Louis regains his breathing and drops to his knees in front of Scott, he gets Scott’s length out and takes him, Scott is big but Louis loves it, he has Scott panting and coming down his throat in record time. Louis swallows and Scott brings him up and kisses him passionately. 

They pull away breathless and Scott quickly does his pants up. 

“Have a shower darling then Harry and I would like you to move your things to our bedroom” Scott says as he winks at Louis and leaves the room. 

When Louis finishes his shower he dresses in his black workout sweats, navy tee and sneakers. He grabs his headphones and decides to go for a run, he moves his bag to Scott and Harry’s room first, like he was asked and then he makes his way to the kitchen, he’s hoping Cody Rhys and Noah have gone but as he walks into the lounge room he sees all five boys sitting down talking. They all stop and look at Louis when he walks in.

“Hi Lou” Noah says happily.

“Um hey” Louis replies smiling awkwardly. 

“The boys moved in downstairs last night, thought they would come and say hello” Harry says to Louis.

Louis nods, Harry and Scott can tell he’s uncomfortable.

“Any luck with finding a cheap apartment Lou?” Noah says.

“Yeah the rents pretty high around here, might need to go a few suburbs over” Cody says smugly

Louis looks to Harry and Scott who smile reassuringly, letting him know it’s okay to say he’s living there. 

“I’ve found somewhere actually” Louis says quietly.

“Oh that’s Good, So you don’t have to bother Harry and Scott for much longer then” Rhys says 

Before Louis can say anything back Harry is speaking up.

“Actually, Louis is moving in here” Harry says dominantly. 

“We asked him to move in and he thankfully agreed” Scott says.

“Oh, I didn’t think you could afford something like this place Lou?” Noah says confused.

“You’re all on the same starting wage so I don’t see how it’s any different” Scott says.

“True, but we all have trust funds helping us out over the first year” Cody justifies. He’s not shy about letting everyone know he comes from money. 

“Yeah Noah told us about your mum, and where you used to live, this sure is a step up in the world” Rhys chuckles towards Louis.

“Yeah, well, I just won’t be eating much for the first year I guess” Louis tries to play it off. There is no way he’s not paying Harry and Scott rent, especially now. Even if he has $10 a week left after his rents paid.

“There will be nothing left of you then” Rhys laughs.

Louis sighs at the dig about his small size.

“Well we should get together every now and then for dinner” Cody says.

“Sure, that sounds good” Scott says, half smiling, trying to be nice. He and Harry don’t want a bar of Rhys and Cody if they are going to treat Louis like they are.

Louis tries to hide his disgust at the request, he goes to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge, Louis doubts very much he would be invited to that and he doesn’t really want to spend a whole night with Cody and Rhys taking not so subtle digs at him.

“I’m going for a run” Louis says.

“Okay, have you got your inhaler?” Harry asks.

Louis nods.

“And your phone?” Scott asks.

“Yep” Louis says.

Louis can feel Cody, Rhys and Noah looking at the exchange confused as to why Harry and Scott care so much about him. 

“Okay, don’t go too far okay, just the park” Harry says.

“Sure” Louis agrees.

“Bye Lou” Noah waves.

“Bye” Louis says and he’s out the door.

Harry and Scott look towards each other, knowing Louis is upset.

“So....you asked Louis to live with you? Why?” Rhys asks as Louis leaves.

“Because we had a spare room and like having him around” Scott says shrugging, hiding his smirk at what else they’ve asked Louis.

“He’s so young though, like 7 years younger than us all, he’s still a teenager” Cody says.

“That doesn’t matter, we want him here with us, he needs to be in a safe place where he can thrive and Harry and I want to give him that, we really like Louis, he’s a good kid and deserves to be treated like it” Scott says matter of factly.

“Louis wouldn’t have gotten into the force if he wasn’t good enough, he’s smart, has a lot more life experience than most applicants and he handles his shit. I’m not sure any of you would have handled my drilling’s as well as Louis and that’s why he has a place in the force” Harry says.

Cody and Rhys nod at the authority of Harry and Scott, they still don’t think Louis should have been chosen so young and won’t be giving him any special treatment or going out of their way to be nice to him. 

They all talk a bit more until Cody, Rhys and Noah decide to leave, Louis is still out for his run and Scott and Harry decide to play their PlayStation and relax before they start back at work next week.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis runs for an hour straight, he’s unnerved by Cody and Rhys and he doesn’t know why, he doesn’t want Noah to stop talking to him because of Cody and Rhys, he doesn’t want to be bullied at work. Thoughts just keep going round and round in his head, he doesn’t realise he’s been running so long. It’s cold out and he’s only in a t-shirt.

When louis makes it back to the lifts to the penthouse, he realises his breathing isn’t right, he panics because he doesn’t know why this is happening again. He hasn’t had an asthma attack in years and he’s had two in the space of a week. He tries the puffer a few times but it’s not having the same effect as last time.

He reaches the penthouse, and manages to rush to the lounge where he can hear Harry and Scott. Thankfully the three other boys have gone.

Harry and Scott instantly sense something is wrong when they see Louis.

“Shit Lou, what happened” Scott asks as he rushes to Louis, he leads him to the couch.

“It’s not working” Louis says as he holds the puffer out to Scott.

“Okay, Okay, we need you to just try and stay calm” Scott says.

“Take some deep breaths Lou, just relax” Harry says.

Louis breathing doesn’t improve and he’s struggling even more.

“I’m calling the ambulance” Scott says and Harry is quick to agree.

Scott grabs his phone and makes a call while Harry grabs Louis and sits him in between his legs on the couch, Harry pulls Louis back against his chest trying to sit him up straighter to get his airways more open. 

“Okay Lou, lets try and breathe together, we need to keep you breathing until the ambulance can come and help us. I’m here, and Scott’s here and we just need you to try to relax as best you can” Harry says gently to Louis.

Louis is scared shitless, he really can’t get air in. He grips Harry’s hand like a vice in response.

“It’s okay I’m here” Harry tells him.

Scott then comes back into the room 

“Okay the ambulance is two minutes out” Scott says, he kneels down in front of Louis and Harry.

“Hear that Lou, Help is coming, it’s all okay, just breathe for us” Harry says.

Two minutes feels like an eternity to Harry and Scott and they both are so relieved when the ambulance shows up. 

Scott meets them in the hallway.

“Hi love, what’s happened” one of the officers says. She’s about 30 and looks really kind.

“Asthma attack, he was out running and his puffer isn’t working” Scott relays, slightly panicked.

“Okay, what’s his name and how old is he” the other officer asks, he’s the same age but big and buff and would be intimidating to anyone other than Scott and Harry, 

“Louis, he’s 19” Scott says as he leads them to the lounge.

The two officers come and kneel down in front of Harry and Louis, and Scott sits next to them, grabbing Louis hand.

“Okay Louis, my name is Amy and this is Jason, we’re going to look after you Okay” Amy says.

Jason is getting some things together and reaches to place an oxygen mask on Louis.

“Okay bud, this is going to help you breathe a bit better” Jason says kindly as he places the mask over Louis face.

It takes a few minutes before Louis starts to relax a little, his body becoming more limp on Harry.

“Good job Lou” Harry says as he swipes Louis fringe off his forehead. 

“Louis, you’re still having trouble so I’m going to give you a steroid, it’s going to help open your airways a little more. Just relax for me” Amy says.

Louis is just glad Harry and Scott are with him, he’s scared but he’s so sleepy and just lets everything happen around him.

“That’s it Lou, you’re okay, we’re right here” Harry keeps telling Louis.

“What was he doing when the attack happened?” Jason asks as Amy gets the needle for the steroid ready.

“He was out for a run, he’d been gone about an hour” Scott says.

“Does he get attacks a lot?” Jason asks.

“ No, he said he hasn’t had any in years but this is his second one in a week” Harry says.

“The first one, his inhaler worked and he was fine” Scott says.

Jason nods and Amy injects Louis with the steroid, a few minutes later Louis is breathing better. 

He doesn’t want to move though, he’s sleepy and comfortable on Harry. 

“Since this is his second attack in a week, and it took us a while to get his breathing under control, I would like to take him in for a check up, just to make sure it’s all okay” Amy says.

“He’s going to need oxygen for a little while too, so it’s best if we bring him in” Jason says. 

“Okay, Can we come too” Scott asks,

“Of course, one of you can come in the ambulance and the other can follow us” Amy says.

They both nod. Louis has fallen asleep on Harry and doesn’t even stir when Harry places him gently on the stretcher and he’s covered in a blanket and led out to the ambulance. 

.....

Louis wakes on a hospital bed, in a hospital gown, oxygen tubes in his nose and tucked under a blanket. He stirs and comes face to face with Harry and Scott.

“Hi darling” Harry says smiling slightly when Louis eyes meet his. 

“Ughhh” Louis groans.

He sits up in the bed.

“Go slow Lou” Scott says 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asks.

“I’m okay, can we leave? This is so embarrassing” Louis says as he tries to take the blanket off.

“Whoah, not so fast, relax, relax” Scott says as he tries to push Louis gently back onto the bed.

“We just need to speak to the doctor first and he needs to give you the all clear to leave” Harry says as he kisses Louis head.

Louis sighs.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asks concerned, he sits on the side of bed facing Louis.

“I...just....It’s just stupid, I just want to leave, this is embarrassing” Louis says frustratedly.

“What’s embarrassing?” Harry asks as he sits on Louis other side facing him.

“Being here, I should have been able to handle it” Louis says.

“Louis, it’s Harry and I, it’s safe to say we’re I’m a relationship, or starting one and we are the two people you should be the least embarrassed in front of. Having an asthma attack is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of” Scott says sincerely.

“Sweetheart, Scott and I are here for you and you’re ours now, please don’t feel embarrassed in front of us, we think the world of you and need you to trust us, trust us to be here for you Okay” Harry says gently.

Louis doesn’t get a chance to reply before the doctor is coming into the room.

“Well, well, Well, What brings you two hooligans into my ER then?” The doctor says, smiling at Harry and Scott.

Harry and Scott smile and get up they greet the doctor with big smiles and hugs.

“Shit Andy, haven’t seen you in ages” Scott says,

“How’s Casey and the kids” Harry asks as they hug.

“Yeah, really good. The kids will be upset I ran Into you and they didn’t get to see you” Andy says.

“We will have to come for a visit, it’s been to long” Scott says.

“I’ll hold you both to that” Andy replies and the boys smile.

“Now, this must be Louis, I’m doctor Andy, it’s nice to meet you” Andy says smiling towards Louis.

Louis nods shyly as Andy comes over and pulls up a chair and sits next to the bed.

“Can you tell me how this started? What were you doing before you had the attack?” Andy asks,

“I was running, I run every morning and I have been for the last four years, my chest gets tight when it’s cold but it’s never caused an attack before” Louis says.

“He had an attack last week too, when I made him run laps at the academy, same thing, it was really cold then too” Harry says.

“Well, we can assume the trigger is the cold, so we need to look at other ways you can still run without being outside in the cold air, the cold can also make you sick, especially after an attack and that can complicate things” Andy says, 

“Why all of a sudden is it happening now though, after so long” Louis asks.

“I’m guessing because you’re pushing yourself too hard, your immune system is low and your white cells are down which indicates you’re run down and could be getting sick. If you’ve been under physical and mental stress that can contribute too” Andy says.

Louis sighs, he needs to be able to handle his job.

“Now we did a few tests and from what we can tell, your lungs aren’t coping too well at the moment, there’s still a lot of mucus on them” Andy says.

“What does that mean?” Scott asks,

“It means that I want to admit Louis and keep an eye on him and make sure the mucus settles down and doesn’t cause another attack” Andy says.

“No, no way, I’m not staying here” Louis says adamantly.

“Louis, you’ll do what you’re told” Harry says.

“ I don’t even have insurance I shouldn’t even be here in the first place” Louis says.

“We took care of it Louis, you’re on our insurance policy, you’re covered” Harry says.

“What?” Louis asks in disbelief.

“I organised it on the drive over” Scott says.

“Are you guys......” Andy starts.

“Yeah, we’re in a relationship now” Scott says.

“You finally found your other half, I’m really happy for you guys” Andy says.

Scott and Harry smile back at Andy 

“Doesn’t change the fact I want you to stay Louis, I can’t keep you, but I want to” Andy says,

“Please, can’t I just go home and...rest or something” Louis asks pleadingly.

Andy sighs.

“Okay, Listen, I’ll give you some high dose inhalers and I’ll come check on you at home in a few days” Andy says and Louis relaxes. 

“I start work in three days” Louis says.

“No way, you can have another week off” Harry says,

“No, Harry no way” Louis says, he can’t have special treatment,

“Okay, Okay, If you rest and do as I say you can start work In three days Okay” Andy says,

Louis nods and Andy starts explaining things to Harry and Scott. He unhooks Louis drip and oxygen and Louis goes to get changed


	10. Chapter 10

The drive home is silent and Harry and Scott’s eyes are constantly on Louis as he rests his head on the window in the back seat.

Louis senses they are mad at him for not staying in the hospital but he can handle it. 

When they enter the penthouse Harry turns around to face Louis, hands on his hips.

“Go shower, change into something warm and get into our bed, you’re not moving for the next few days, am I clear” Harry says full of authority. 

Louis looks innocently at Harry, Scott silent beside him.

“Why are you mad at me” Louis asks quietly.

“Because you should of been admitted to the hospital and you went against what we told you to do” Harry says.

Louis sighs frustratedly.

“You can’t just come into my life in a day and change everything, you can’t care about me so much after a few days, it doesn’t work like that. You’ve taken me into your house, paid for everything and put me on your insurance that’s huge. If you turn around tomorrow and say you don’t want me I need to pick up the pieces, I can look after myself and I don’t need you.....stop acting like my saviours instead of my boyfriends like you want to be” Louis says upset, his breathing gets heavy as he rushes out of the room to the shower, he needs to be alone right now.

Harry looks to Scott when Louis leaves the room.

“Just let him cool down, it must be a little overwhelming for him Haz, let’s try to understand that” Scott says.

“He’s right, it’s not supposed to work like it is, you’re not supposed to fall for someone so quickly it doesn’t happen. But it has with Louis and with you, I can’t help how I feel, neither can you. Just because it’s happened quickly doesn’t mean it’s wrong” Harry says earnestly.

“I know but try to understand from his point of view, he’s lost every single person who he’s been close to, imagine that. He’s got feelings for us, strong ones and he’s scared of that, scared of losing us. We just need to keep doing what we are doing, the last thing we need to do is back off because that’s what he expects us to do. Let’s show him we’re serious and we are his saviours and his boyfriends” Scott says.

Harry smiles shaking his head.

“Always the voice of reason, i love you...you know” Harry says as he walks over towards Scott.

“I know, you’d be lost without me” Scott chuckles and Harry laughs and kisses Scott lovingly.

They then head to their own ensuite and shower and change to comfy sweats and sweaters. Louis is still in the shower in the spare room when they get comfy on the lounge. Scott orders some Chinese for dinner after a long day. They both want to wait a little before they go and talk to Louis, give him some time to cool off.

Louis feels like an arse and can’t believe he was so rude to Harry and Scott, especially after what they’ve done for him. After changing into sweats and a jumper, Louis puts socks on his feet and grabs the blanket off the bed on the spare room, he pulls it around him like a cape and makes his way slowly into the lounge to find Harry and Scott. 

Louis finds them sitting on the Lounge, he walks over and stands in front of them.

“I’m sorry” Louis says shyly.

“For what?” Scott questions confused.

“For speaking to you like that, I didn’t mean it I’m just....overwhelmed and I feel things I’ve never felt before with you and it’s confusing and I’m falling for you and it scares me and I’m so used to being alone....I’m sorry I really don’t know what I would do without you and I....don’t want to lose you” Louis says as he makes himself smaller under the blanket.

“Come here” Harry smirks, he’s glad Louis is opening up to him and Scott.

Louis walks forward and Harry lays down and brings Louis over his chest. Scott fixes the blanket so it’s covering them all and spoons Louis from behind. They both hold him tightly.

“You listen to us okay, just because this is happening fast doesn’t mean it’s not right. Scott and I aren’t backing off, you’re not going to lose us and we won’t let you push us away” Harry says as he gently strokes Louis hair. 

“But I feel like you’re only with me because you feel sorry for me” Louis says.

“Okay, for one, do Harry and I strike you at all, as the type of people who would feel sorry for someone, and two, there are plenty of other ways to help you out that don’t involve being in a relationship and sleeping with you” Scott says matter of factly and it causes Louis to smile a little.

“I guess” Louis says

“One thing that will be a problem though is you not listening to us, Louis, you really should have stayed in the hospital, Andy is a good friend and we trust him impeccably, he doesn’t do anything light heartedly. He was serious and wanted to keep you in” Harry says.

Louis sits up slightly and looks at Harry and Scott.

“I.....my mum.....died in that hospital and I don’t like being there, I don’t ever want to stay there, and I can’t miss work, can’t you understand that. Cody, Rhys and Noah already think I’ve been given special treatment and if they find out about us, that’s going to be worse and if I ask for time off I just....” Louis says sadly.

“Ohh Lou, it’s okay, alright we will deal with it all...don’t worry about Cody and Rhys okay and next time tell us what’s bothering you, we could have had you transferred to a different hospital, We needed to get you to the closest one today but Andy works at London private too so next time, if there is a next time we will get you there Okay” Scott says.

Louis nods in response.

“Now, I think I remember asking you to shower, dress warm and to get into our bed didn’t I” Harry then says raising an eyebrow.

“But it’s lonely in there and you’re comfy” Louis pouts and Scott and Harry laugh.

They pull Louis down and he rests against them both content. Harry and Scott cuddle him and Louis finds himself falling asleep relaxed.

Ten minutes later when Louis is fast asleep the doorbell rings, Scott thinks it’s the Chinese he ordered so he doesn’t check the screen. He opens the door to find a worried Noah. 

“Is Louis okay” Noah asks as he rushes in.

“He’s okay” Scott says as he closes the door.

“I saw the ambulance and you guys this morning but I was on the other side of the street what happened” Noah asks.

He makes his way Into the lounge and sees Louis fast asleep on Harry’s chest. 

Scott sighs and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly when he enters the lounge.

“I knew it” Noah says 

Harry sighs, he doesn’t want to move incase he wakes Louis.

“I knew you were both sleeping with him, that’s why he’s in the academy isn’t it” Noah says angrily,

“No Noah, Jesus, we’ve just started...this...relationship a few days ago, it’s all new but yeah, we aren’t going to deny we have feelings for Louis”Scott says.

Noah sighs,

“You know this doesn’t look good right” Noah says,

“We don’t fucking care how it looks, Louis is ours and that’s final” Harry says full of authority.

“Okay, Okay, I get it....is he okay?” Noah asks.

Noah can see that Harry and Scott are protective over Louis and they have something real. He’s thought for a while that they both liked Louis, especially Harry in the academy, even though he treated Louis like shit and was hard on him. Noah always thought it was because Harry had feeling for Louis.

“He had a bad asthma attack, he’s okay just tired and needs to rest for the next few days” Scott tells Noah.

Noah nods his head.

“Shit, Okay, Yeah...well I’ll come see him tomorrow, tell him I dropped by” Noah says and Scott and Harry nod.

Noah nods and Scott leads him out. When Noah is gone Scott returns to the lounge.

“Well, the cats out of the bag” Scott says.

“Good, we just need to protect Louis, that’s all I care about” Harry says.

Scott smiles, glad Harry is on the same page as he is, it’s nice to see this side of Harry, being protective over Louis. They both would do anything to make sure Louis is safe and protected.


	11. Chapter 11

The night before work starts back Louis walks into the kitchen to find Harry and Scott making dinner, he’s wearing sweats and Scott’s hoodie with socks on his feet.

“You’re not meant to be out of bed” Scott says firmly

“I’m fine” Louis says frustratedly.

“You’ve been coughing all day......, again, your lying is shit” Harry says trying to hide his smirk.

Louis sighs and sits up on the bench.

“It’s okay if you need a few days off Lou” Scott says as he stands in front of Louis.

“It’s really not Scott, now that Noah knows about us too, it’s just going to be worse for me when I start” Louis says.

“We will be there too Lou, we won’t let them give you shit” Harry says.

“I know but...I’m not working directly with you, you’re not my bosses, well...” Louis says.

“That’s right, we’re both your bosses, bosses, boss. We are so high up Rhys and Cody will need to kiss our asses to get anywhere in the bureau” Scott says cheekily.

Louis smiles at Scott’s smug face and Scott kisses him.

“You know what I mean and I need to handle it all myself, I just don’t want to be seen as getting special treatment” Louis says.

“Look Lou, we get it, we do, but if Noah called us and said he’d been in hospital and needed an extra week off, do you think it wouldn’t be approved? That we’d all say you’ve lost your job if you don’t start on time? No, we’re not complete arseholes it’s life and just how things are” Harry says. Honestly. 

“But it’s not Noah it’s me, and I have so much to prove, just let me do this....please” Louis says.

“Okay But If you have another attack at work, you’re done for a month understand” Harry says.

“A month?” Louis shrieks.

“Your choice” Harry says.

Louis sighs.

“I’m fine, I won’t have another attack” Louis says stubbornly.

Scott kisses Louis again and goes to get a water bottle form the fridge. Harry walks over to Louis and cups his face in his hands. 

“We just want you safe that’s all okay” Harry says genuinely.

“I know” Louis says back.

Harry kisses Louis on the forehead before he leans back and looks him in the eyes.

“Go to our room and wait on the bed for us” Harry says darkly.

“Um” Louis whispers unsure.

“Go” Scott then says and Louis knows not to argue, Harry and Scott are looking at Louis with hooded eyes and Louis can’t help but feel shivers up his spine.

Louis hops off the bench and makes his way to their room, he sits in the middle of the bed and waits. 

Scott and Harry leave Louis alone for five minutes before they make their way into the room.

Louis looks up innocently at them both when they walk in, Harry and Scott are shirtless and smirking. They cannot wait to get their hands on Louis.

“Now darling, we know you’re still not feeling the best so we’re going to go slow, really slow”Harry says as he leans down slowly and pushes Louis carefully down onto the bed. 

Louis breath hitches as he watches Harry’s toned body hover over his own.

Scott then places himself to the side of Louis he kisses Louis carefully, so slowly and Louis moans into Scott’s mouth as Harry licks up and down Louis neck.

The boys are so careful with Louis, they undress each other at a slow pace and Louis is wanting by the time they are all naked.

“Hands above your head” Harry commands and Louis obeys.

“Don’t move them” Harry says and Louis nods.

Harry and Scott tease Louis and he becomes a panting mess, when his breathing picks up they both stop instantly.

“Relax your breathing, we’re not going to continue until your breathing is steady” Scott says.

Louis wines,

“Shhhhh, just relax” Harry says.

Louis regains his breathing and the boys continue. They make their way down to Louis cock and Harry is first to take Louis in his mouth. Harry is loving the taste of Louis and Louis instinctively brings his hands down, Harry pulls off instantly.

“Uh Uh Uh, where did Harry tell you to leave your hands?” Scott says sexily.

Louis puts his hands back up above his head instantly

“Good boy” Scott says.

Harry continues sucking Louis cock and Scott inserts his finger into Louis tight hole. As soon as Louis gets worked up again the boys stop. Making him calm down before they continue.

This continues for nearly an hour, the boys going so slow and soft, making sure Louis doesn’t get to worked up. They fuck him slow and gentle, making love to him even though they haven’t said the words yet, they all feel it. 

By the time they are all climaxing, it’s intense, they all spiral into a deep, long orgasm and they hold each other close as they come down from their highs. Harry and Scott clean Louis up and he’s falling asleep, the boys decide not to wake Louis to eat, knowing he needs the rest more importantly. 

It’s 3am when the boys are woken for the third time by Louis coughing and wheezing. 

“Relax, relax, it’s all okay, you’re okay” Harry says as he helps Louis take a few more puffs of the inhalers Andy gave them and he settles down finally, Harry and Scott wake at 6 but let Louis sleep a bit longer, they head to the shower, dress in their black skinny jeans and button ups, both un button their shirts to their chests and go to make breakfast. 

Louis stirs at 6:30 he is so tired but needs to get ready for work, he showers numbly and dresses in his black skinny jeans and dark blue sweater.

“He’s not going to be happy if we make him stay home” Scott says as he eats his toast.

“He could hardly breathe last night, we should be taking him back to the hospital” Harry says concerned 

“I’m not staying home and I don’t need to go back to the hospital, I’m fine” Louis says as he enters the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He looks tired and sick and Harry and Scott just sigh.

“Okay, but remember my rule, you have an attack today and you’re off for a month” Harry says dominantly.

Louis sighs but doesn’t respond back. 

Louis manages a piece of toast for breakfast and he watches as Harry and Scott put their holsters on and finish with their suit jackets. They look hot as fuck and smirk at Louis who’s staring.

The drive is filled with Harry and Scott talking about work and when they pull up the bureau Louis is slightly overwhelmed. It’s big, with lots of important people around. 

Harry and Scott are stopped and greeted with respect many times, Louis is introduced to people and by the time they make it to his area the looks of confusion as to who he is to Harry and Scott don’t bother him anymore. He guesses people aren’t used to seeing the, with someone else. 

Harry and Scott turn to Louis before he walks into the meeting room, where Edward and Drew are waiting.

“Have a good first day okay” Scott says.

Louis nods

“If you need us, call us otherwise we are upstairs, second level” Harry says.

Louis nods again.

Harry and Scott kiss him on the head and walk away, they don’t care about their relationship becoming public anymore. 

Lou’s enters the room to see Edward and Drew sitting at the end of the desk, they smile brightly at him.

“Louis, kiddo, great to see you” Drew says.

Louis smiles.

“You too” Louis says.

Noah, Cody and Rhys then enter the room and Cody and Rhys eye him evilly, Noah greets him and they smile at each other.

They are then partnered up and like Harry and Scott promised, Louis is with Noah. 

“Louis and Noah your first case is a missing person, 6 year old girl, missing for 24 hours , you will find all the info you need in here” Drew says handing the boys a file.

“Rhys and Cody, you’ve got narcotics” Edward says handing over their first case.

Louis is excited to get started and can’t wait to delve in. A missing 6 year old girl has him worried though, it’s been 24 hours already and he just hopes him and Noah can work fast.

The day goes by fast, Louis and Noah have their own office next door to Cody and Rhys and thankfully they don’t really interact for most of the day. Louis doesn’t see Harry or Scott either and he and Noah end up following a few leads outside the office. 

He and Noah head to the girls parents house to talk to her parents. The Bureau issues each team with a car for each shift. Louis and Noah have a BMW and they both agree that Noah can drive them around, him being the more experienced behind the wheel.

“So how’s it living with Scott and Harry” Noah asks as they drive.

They haven’t really had the chance to catch up and talk about things since Noah found out about his relationship with Scott and Harry. 

“It’s good, how’s it living with Rhys and Cody?” Louis asks in return.

Noah chuckles.

“It’s good, they are actually pretty decent” Noah says.

Louis nods in response 

“Everyone knows um about...you Scott and Harry” Noah says as he shifts in his seat, a little weary of bringing it up with Louis.

“I figured as much” Louis says. 

“I’m happy for you Louis, I really hope it works out” Noah says sincerely 

“Um, thanks Noah....I mean me too” Louis says shyly,

“Cody and Rhys, they kind of asked me to....you know....be in a relationship with them too” Noah says blushing.

Louis is stunned, he wasn’t expecting that at all.

“Wow, that’s huge, um....so are you?” Louis asks.

He loves Noah but loathes Cody and Rhys, he just hopes Noah doesn’t turn his back on him.

“I said yeah, I mean I like them, a lot, they are actually really nice and funny and I’m happy” Noah says smiling.

“That’s great Noah, I’m really happy for you, I’m really glad you’re happy” Louis says smiling.

Noah returns the smile and they then pull up to their destination, the missing little girls house.

They both get out of the car and Louis looks around, it’s a posh neighbourhood and Every house is exquisite.

Louis and Noah make it to the door and knock, Louis reaches for his badge as the door opens.

“Good morning, I’m Detective Tomlinson and this is detective Bolton. We’re here to talk to you about your daughter” Louis says carefully. He can see the women who opened the door has been crying.

“Of course, come in” she says as she opens the door further for the boys.

They walk into the house and are led tot he lounge area. The house is immaculate and huge, they come from money. When they entered the lounge they see a male on the phone. He quickly hangs up.

“Sam this is detective Tomlinson and Bolton, they are here to talk about Lacey” the women says,

“Oh thank god” the male says, as he shakes Louis and Noah’s hands.

They all sit down and Louis and Noah start with their questions, Lacy is 10 years old and disappeared yesterday after school.

“So someone claiming to be her uncle picked her up from school?” Noah asks.

“That’s what the school said, they said his identification checked out and he took her out of class at 2, I didn’t know until she didn’t come out of class when I went to pick her up” Lacey’s distraught mother says.

“If Lacey didn’t know the person she wouldn’t have gone with them though” Louis says in curiosity.

“We know, it’s just not like her, we think she must have known them but we have no idea who it was, neither of us have brothers or sisters so it’s not someone blood related and she knows not to go with strangers” Lacey’s Mum Karen says as the tears start again. 

“We have pulled footage from the school, they’ve been able to give us this” Noah says as he hands over a very grainy picture. 

Karen shakes her head

“I have no idea, oh god, I’ve never seen him before” Karen says.

Lacey’s Dad James stays quiet and Louis instantly knows something’s up.

“Mr Gregg, is this person familiar to you” Louis asks.

“Um no, never seen them” James says uneasily.

The interview goes on for a few more minutes before Louis and Noah are heading out, promising to do everything they can to find Lacey. 

When they get back to the car Louis turns to Noah.

“The Dad knows the guy” Louis says.

“How do you know” Noah asks confused.

“I just do, he’s guilty of something, something doesn’t add up and I’m going to find out why” Louis says.

“Okay, lets start there then” Noah says as they head back to the station.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, the missing little girl is six not ten xx

Over the next few hours Louis and Noah dig up a few leads, Louis decides to take the file home with him and work a little more from home. He wants to find Lacey as soon as possible and thinks he’s missing something when it comes to her father. 

Harry and Scott make their way down to Louis floor at 5 ready to head home.

“How was your day Rookie?” Harry smirks out as he kisses Louis on the head, not caring about the onlookers,

“Good, Yeah” Louis smiles out. 

“Ready to go?” Scott asks as he too kisses Louis on the head making him blush.

Louis nods and says goodbye to Noah. As the three of them walk out of the station they get lots of looks. Harry and Scott are cold and hard as they walk out, back to their usual public persona. 

When they get into the car the tension eases a little.

“You guys are scary at work” Louis chuckles.

Harry and Scott laugh.

“So we didn’t see you all day?” Scott then says, he and Harry were kind of hoping Louis would seek them out and maybe have lunch with them. 

“Yeah, Sorry, Noah and I were out for a lot of the time and we were busy when we got back to station” Louis says.

“What’s your first case?” Harry asks,

“Missing six year old” Louis says.

“That’s full on for your first case, if you need another ear, we’re here” Scott says.

“Thanks, I might take you up on that” Louis smiles 

The rest of the drive Harry and Scott talk about a few work things and when they pull up and get into the lifts they are met with Rhys, Cody and Noah. Noah and Rhys are sharing a kiss and Cody is hugging Noah from behind as Harry, Scott and Louis enter the lift. 

“Evening boys” Harry says coldly. 

Scott enters the code to their penthouse, the lift doors shut and the lift starts it journey.

“Evening” Rhys and Cody say

Scott brings Louis in close and holds him tightly. Louis can tell Cody and Rhys are glaring at him, he just doesn’t understand why. 

“So you guys are official then?” Cody asks.

Louis tenses and Harry places his arm around Louis waist in comfort and Scott’s grip tightens.

“We are” Harry says, voice firm.

“So are we” Cody says.

“Congratulations” Scott replies smiling slightly.

The penthouse gets priority so the lift goes straight there before it will take the others to their floor.

“Priority in all areas hey Louis” Rhys says smiling but Louis knows it’s a dig. 

“Hope you’re at least putting out”Cody laughs.

Louis hangs his head and walks out of the lift, he doesn’t reply just enters the apartment. Harry and Scott turn around looking angry as they face the trio.

“Listen, Going after Louis will end your career before it’s started, understand!” Scott says angrily.

“If you think for a second that we will sit back and let your disgusting digs slide you’ve got another thing coming, pull your heads in. Last warning” Harry declares as the lift doors shut.

Scott and Harry look towards each other.

“Fuck they make me angry” Scott says.

“Me too, I don’t get why they can’t get over Louis being chosen” Harry says.

“I really hope Noah doesn’t turn on him too, that would crush Louis” Scott says and Harry agrees

“He’s upset” Harry says.

“Let me order dinner, why don’t you go to Louis and I’ll be in soon” Scott says.

Harry smirks and Scott winks, they know just how to take Louis mind off a few things.

Louis is upset at Rhys and Cody’s digs and just doesn’t know why he isn’t good enough for them to even like. He makes his way into the room he shares with Harry and Scott. He plugs his phone in and puts his file on the chair in the corner. He goes to the chest of draws to take out some comfy sweats and a sweater, he wants to have a shower. Before he closes the draw though. He’s being lifted slightly into the air around the waist and a hand is placed over his mouth. He recognises Harry’s smell instantly.

“I want you to listen carefully darling” Harry says sexily in Louis ear

Louis heart rate quickens and his breathing picks up, his stomach gets butterfly’s. 

“You’re going to let Scott and I take care of you, let us make you feel so good Okay” Harry says, his voice dripping with lust.

Louis slowly nods his head as Harry lets him go gently, Harry then turns Louis around and captures his lips in a heated kiss. Louis let’s Harry explore his mouth and take over. He’s led over to the bed backwards and when he falls onto the bed Harry follows hovering over Louis and never breaking the kiss. 

Things become heated quickly and both boys are in their boxers by the time scott enters the room. 

“Fuck you two look amazing together” Scott moans as he undresses and joins the two on the bed. Harry leans back and watches with lust as Scott devours Louis. Louis is emitting Small whimpers and moans and it’s driving them both wild. 

“So good for us Lou” Harry says as he reaches for Louis boxers and pulls them down. 

Harry makes quick work of opening Louis up while Scott and Louis kiss. Harry has Louis a moaning mess after two fingers and Scott and Harry manoeuvre Louis so he’s straddling Harry’s waist on the bed. He’s lowered down gently onto Harry’s painfully hard cock and Harry moans in ecstasy.

“Fucking hell, Louis you’re fucking gorgeous, feel so good” he moans out. 

Louis whimpers, he feels so full and sated, floaty even and he lets Harry and Scott manhandle him. 

Scott comes up behind Louis and holds him around the waist, Louis leans back on Scott’s muscly chest and Scott kisses his ear, both of them moaning in pleasure.

“You take Harry so well Louis, such a good boy” Scott says.

Louis feels the familiar coil in his stomach as Harry hits his prostate over and over.

“I need to come” Louis chokes.

“Can you wait for me darling, be a good boy for me” Scott says.

Louis whines as Harry releases inside Louis, his organism hitting him fast and hard. Watching Scott and Louis pushes him over the edge. Harry pulls out and Louis is laced down, his back against Harry’s chest.

Scott bends down and spreads Louis legs, he sees Harry’s come dripping out of Louis beautiful pink hole and leans forward to lick over it. Louis shudders in bliss and Harry moans.

“Fuck you both taste amazing” Scott says he leans up and shares a kiss with Harry before he attacks Louis mouth. All three boys moan and the taste of themselves on Scott’s lips. Scott then pushes into Louis and they all kiss heatedly as he thrusts in and out.

“I’m not going to last long.....Jesus” Scott moans.

“I need to come” Louis whines 

“Good boy darling, come for us, such a good boy” Harry says as he kisses Louis neck.

Louis comes at the same time as Scott and they both see white. They come down from their highs and just hug each other and breathe each other in. 

“Let’s get you in the shower Lou” Scott says and he goes to pull out.

“Nooo” Louis whines, he likes having the boys close and he’s a little out of it.

Scott and Harry smirk and their egos grow.

“You like me inside you sweetheart” Scott says smirking.

Louis whines in confirmation.

“You like it when we hold you close, cuddle you” Harry says as he brings Louis closer and holds him tightly, 

Louis snuggles into closer and Harry and Scott kiss Louis and cuddle him, they then carry him to the shower where they wash each other and then change into sweats and t shirts. 

Half an hour later they are all on the couch eating Chinese’s watching TV. Louis sitting sideways on the single couch, his legs hanging over the side. 

Harry and Scott are on the couch lying in each other’s arms, Louis doesn’t eat much and is feeling a bit uneasy, he keeps looking at Scott and Harry as he plays with his box of food.

Harry and Scott notice, of course they do. They are I tune with Louis somehow and can guess what he’s thinking.

“You okay Lou” Harry asks trying to be nonchalant.

“Yeah” Louis says as he focuses in the tv again.

“You want to cuddle too?” Scott asks.

Louis shakes his head no, he suddenly feels his chest tighten like he wants to cry. He has no idea why, he’s upset he’s being left out, even though he knows Harry and Scott aren’t doing that, they aren’t rejecting him, they aren’t.....but he feels like they are.

“You sure, there’s always a spot for you” Harry says.

Louis looks over at them both, they are looking at him.

“Is this just sex to you?” Louis suddenly asks,

Both boys instantly turn concerned as they sit up.

“What?” Harry asks and his tone is a little clipped.

“I just....is it” Louis asks.

“Where is this coming from?” Scott asks 

Louis shrugs, it’s everything, his thoughts the last few days have been a little all over the place, it’s all happening so fast and with Cody and Rhys’s taunts he’s just been a little worried about things.

“I thought we were clear when we started this, we want a proper relationship with you” Scott says.

“I...forget it, it’s fine” Louis says shaking his head.

“I’m sorry Louis but that’s not something we can just forget, talk to us. What’s going on?” Harry asks dominantly. 

Louis sits up and puts his Chinese on the coffee table, he stands up and starts walking out of the room.

“I don’t want to talk about anything, it was nothing, sorry” Louis says as he walks out 

Harry and Scott look at each other intently, 

“What was that?” Scott asks Harry.

“No idea but I’m going to find out” Harry says as he stands up.

“Harry” Scott calls as he follows after he doesn’t want an argument right now and Louis is obviously insecure about something right now.

“Louis” Harry calls as he follows Louis Into the spare room.

“Louis, stop and talk to us right now” Harry demands.

Louis spins around to face Harry and Scott, but doesn’t say anything 

“What’s got you so uneasy?” Harry says, a little softer as he looks at Louis and sees the vulnerability on his young face, Louis looks like he just wants to cry and Harry and Scott hate it.

Louis looks at his feet instead of answering.

“It’s Rhys and Cody’s digs at you isn’t it, you’re worried they are right aren’t you, that as long as you’re putting out we will be with you. As long as you give us sex We will let you stay here” Scott says.

Louis doesn’t reply.

“Fuck Louis, I really thought you would give us a little more credit that that” Harry says upset.

“I....you were a couple long before I came along, you love each other, you’re life partners and I’ve all of a sudden become the third wheel, that’s what it feels like sometimes. You do everything together like cuddling on the couch, cooking breakfast, running, weights, your tv show and I’m just tacked on the end but when we’re having sex it’s all about me because neither of you want to bottom. I’m sorry if I can’t help but feel like I’m just a convenience when you want me” Louis says his breathing picking up.

“Okay just relax your breathing for us first Louis” Scott says.

Louis does, the last thing he needs is to have an asthma attack right now. 

“That’s it” Scott says.

“Okay, this is all new to us too and we wanted you to be part of our relationship, not a third wheel and not a convenience, Harry and I could easily find someone if that’s what we were after but it’s not” Scott says.

“I think you know this though Louis, you know you mean a lot to us.....it’s not just the sex. You’re trying to push us away and self destruct this....why?” Harry asks in realisation.

“I’m not....I do feel like that sometimes just...” Louis says shaking his head.

“You don’t want them to be right, you feel like you’re not in control, you’ve been alone for so long you don’t think you’re worthy of a relationship, of love do you” Scott says.

“Harry hated me for six months, six months I was so caught up in my head about how I wasn’t good enough, how I needed to improve then maybe he would like me, then maybe I would get his respect....then suddenly you’re attracted to me, you’re wanting me and I don’t understand why...then Cody and Rhys keep telling me I’m not good enough, that you’re only with me out of pity and because I put out...” Louis says slightly choked.

“Jesus Rookie, I.....Ive been in love with you from day one, Okay...I treated you like shit because I couldn’t help myself, I was attracted to you. I wanted you to be part of our relationship from the start. Louis....fuck....Scott and I are in love with you....” Harry practically shouts.

Louis is stunned, absolutely stunned, he doesn’t understand how they could be in love with him, 

“Harry’s right, we’re in love with you and have been for a while, everything just seemed to fall into place over the last few weeks and we thought you maybe felt the same” Scott says.

“I....I do but I thought it was too soon, I........didn’t think you would return the feelings” Louis says ashamed.

“Fuck the too soon shit Louis, it doesn’t make a difference it doesn’t matter, stop worrying about everything and let yourself just enjoy what we have without worrying about other people and that it’s not going to work” Harry says.

“Just be with us Louis, please, we’re in love with you and it feels so good to say it” Scott says.

“I’m.,,,in love with you too” Louis says. 

Harry and Scott smile slightly and make their way to Louis they wrap him up in their arms and hold him close, Louis feels protected and safe, feels loved and in love....it’s all he’s ever wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

“Lou, I think you should put away the file for now” Scott comes out of the bedroom to say.

Louis is still on the couch past midnight, going over everything again and again.

“Sorry, I just can’t help but think I’m missing something” Louis says 

Scott smiles in sympathy as he comes to sit next to Louis on the couch.

“You know what, my very first case, nine years ago now, was a murder. 22 year old female, she was strangled and found dead, naked in an alleyway” Scott says.

“Wow” Louis whispers out.

“Harry and I were just assigned together, had just started our relationship. That case hit me hard and I remember just wanting to get justice for her and her family. It was brutal and her body was exposed and it was just so unfair” Scott says.

“I’m sorry” Louis says.

“I remember just spending day and night trying to find her killer, I was wearing myself out. Harry sat me down one day and he looked at me and he said Scott, let’s take a step back together, this poor girl has lost her life. Her family is counting on us to find her murderer, they are counting on us to bring them peace, but, how can we do that if we’re overlooking things because we’re tired. You can’t be on top of your game and you can’t do your job properly if you let this eat you up. You’re strong, you’re brave and you’re going to solve this case. You just need to give yourself a break before you break” Scott says.

Louis looks at his lap.

“It’s True Rookie” Harry says as he walks in, having heard the whole conversation.

“I guess...but how do you stop yourself feeling guilty and taking it all on” Louis asks.

“You just have to take a step back, it’s not insensitive and it’s doesn’t mean you don’t care. It just means you’re protecting yourself too and that’s also a big part of the job” Harry says,

“I remember Harry made me sleep, made me take two days off. I wasn’t allowed to look at the file or anything and you know what” Scott says.

“What?” Louis asks.

“When I got back to work, I caught back up and two hours later her killer was in custody” Scott says.

Louis smiles and nods his head shyly.

“Come on, the bed is cold without you two” Harry says.

They all get up and head to bed, cuddling each other back to sleep.

.....

The next morning Louis is coughing on the way to work, it’s a bitter cold day and he’s struggling.

“Louis, please, let me take you back home” Harry says as they pull up to work.

“I’m fine Haz, I just need to get inside and warm. I promise” Louis says

Harry and Scott sigh but Louis is already out of the car, he kisses Harry and Scott goodbye and goes to his office to find Noah. 

The day goes by slow and Louis and Noah don’t make much progress on the case, they take another look at the CCV footage but it’s not helping. 

Louis decides to go ask Harry and Edward some advice on his lunch break, Noah decides to visit Cody and Rhys and as Louis is walking passed Cody and Rhys’s office to drop Noah off, he sees a photo on their whiteboard.

He walks in and ignores Noah kissing the boys hello.

“What do you think you’re doing in here” Rhys spits.

“Who’s that?” Louis asks as he points to the printed picture on their white board.

“Tony Bosch, why?” Cody asks coldly.

“Noah he’s the guy who picked Lacey up from school” Louis says

Noah’s eyes widen as he comes over.

“I don’t know Lou, I don’t think it is” Noah says.

“Noah would know if it was Louis, you probably need your eyes tested” Rhys says.

“No it’s him” Louis says determined.

“Listen you little shit” Cody says as Rhys shuts the door, they both walk over to Louis.

“Don’t come sticking your nose in our case, you don’t belong here” Cody says.

“You fuck this up for us and you’re going to pay, understand” Rhys says.

“You realise a 6 year olds life is at risk here and all you care about is yourselves” Louis nearly yells,

“This is our case and we won’t have you taking credit for any of it, you’re nothing, get the fuck out and listen to Noah, it’s not your guy, leave the big cases to the big boys” Cody taunts.

“You’re an actual dickhead” Louis says.

Cody doesn’t like that and before Louis can duck out of the way, he’s landing a fist to his cheek.

“Fuck” Louis swears, that hurt like a bitch. 

“Get the fuck out now” Rhys commands venomously. 

Noah holds back Cody as he tries for Louis again.

“You tell Harry and Scott that Cody hit you and you’re dead, get it” Rhys says.

Louis looks to Noah, he’s looking pleadingly at Louis and Louis would never want to hurt Noah.

He doesn’t respond though, he just gets the hell out of the room. Regardless of anything he needs Harry and Scott right now, so he makes his way to the second floor.

It’s a buzz with noise and important people, the offices are a lot nicer and more posh than downstairs. 

Louis is looked at the entire walk to Harry and Scott’s office but he tries to ignore it. They aren’t inside their office though and Louis sighs, until he hears a bunch of people laughing and Harry’s dominating teasing voice. Louis walks around the corner and sure enough sees Scott and Harry. 

They are sat around a big table, with about eight other men, including Edward and Drew. They are all bantering back and forth with each other, Harry swinging on his chair smirking, chewing on a toothpick. It’s intimidating and Louis doesn’t know if he wants to interrupt.

“Hey Harry, Scott, someone’s here to see you” some guy smirks as he notices Louis in the doorway,

Scott and Harry smile widely at Louis, the other boys watching on confused.

“Hi baby” Harry says sexily, his smirk widening.

“Ohh So this is Louis then” one of the other guys says.

“He’s ours Max, don’t even think about it” Scott says with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Max holds his hands up in surrender, smirking.

Harry and Scott then notices Louis cheek is a bit darker and looks bruised.

They both get up instantly and walk towards him.

“What happened” Harry demands.

“Can....we just talk...in your office” Louis asks 

“Boys, get back to work” Scott turns around and demands to the group, they all laugh, saluting Scott and getting back to work.

Louis is led to Harry and Scott’s office, they get inside and the door is shut.

“Who touched you?” Scott says angrily.

“You know I can’t tell you, I’m not going to be the snitch who gets someone fired” Louis says.

Scott and Harry sigh.

“Fine, we will find out ourselves and deal with it on personal time” Harry says viciously,

“Are you okay?” Scott asks, taking Louis face in his hands.

“Um, hurts like buggary but I’m fine” Louis says.

“Let’s get some ice” Scott says,

“Wait, I need to ask you both something” Louis says.

Harry and Edward know they need to listen to Louis and take this seriously, they both put their hands on their hips and nod intently.

“Okay, so my case has a suspect but we have no idea who he is or how to find him, he’s the one who took the little girl from school pretending to be her uncle” Louis says.

“Okay” Scott says in understanding.

“When we interviewed the Mum and Dad, my gut told me the Dad was involved somehow or that he knows something, he’s holding back, especially when we showed him the picture of the guy who took his daughter” Louis says.

They both nod again in acknowledgment 

“I went passed Cody and Rhys’s office, they have some narcotics case, but I saw a picture on their whiteboard of one of their suspects. It’s the same guy who took Lacey. When I asked about it, they slipped his name out but told me to stop snooping in on their case and to get lost. They won’t let me in and won’t give me anything, threatened me if I came anywhere near them again” Louis says.

“Before or after they hit you?” Harry asks dominantly.

Louis sighs and looks at his feet.

“What does Noah say?” Scott asks.

“He thinks it’s not the same guy, but he hasn’t been studying his face for the past 24 hours, I have, it’s him I know it” Louis says.

“Okay first of all, you need to convince Noah, you have a name, use it as best you can. Trust your gut Louis” Scott says. 

“But Rhys and Cody, if they find out and I somehow wreck there case of fuck up their investigation” Louis says hesitantly.

“Do it discretely, dig a little first okay, then come back to us. In the end a little girls life is on the line, do what you need to do Rookie” Harry says, 

Louis nods,

“Thanks” He says 

“Anytime, we are always here Louis, always” Scott says.

Louis smiles and nods as he goes to leave the office.

“We will be dealing with Cody and Rhys outside of work, you understand” Harry says.

Louis nods in understanding, he’s so thankful Harry and Scott care about him that much.

“Promise no one at work will know I snitched” Louis asks 

“No way, and you didn’t snitch, we figured it out, it’s not hard” Scott says.

Louis nods.

“How’s your breathing?” Harry asks 

“Um it’s better now I’m inside” Louis says.

Harry nods. They then share a cuddle and kisses before they all have to get back to work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters, because I missed yesterday xx

Louis doesn’t get a chance to convince Noah about the guy, turns out Noah has food poisoning from something he ate at breakfast and ends up going home. Louis ends up digging things up himself and what he finds just confirms he was right all along and like Scott said, he should trust his gut. 

Somehow Lacey’s father has been caught up in a drug ring. Louis thinks it’s unwillingly, he might have seen something he wasn’t supposed too and as he digs further he finds some Interesting things out.

By the time he’s heading home, he has a lot to discuss with Noah and contemplates going to his place, until Cody and Rhys are again in the lift with Louis, Harry and Scott. 

No one says a single word and Louis sticks to Harry’s side like glue, when The lift doors open to the penthouse Harry and Scott don’t make a move to leave, Louis looks at them curiously.

“You go ahead baby, why don’t you order us some dinner” Harry suggests.

“Um okay” Louis nods and walks off.

Scott turns around and places his hand over the doors, preventing them from shutting.

“Listen here, You lay a fucking finger on our boy again and there will be so many consequences your heads will spin” Harry spits.

“Louis hasn’t and won’t report this, we figured it out, it’s not hard and if we find you anywhere near him again you’re arses will be on the street. Daddy wouldn’t like that boys, would he, remember your place” Scott says angrily.

They don’t wait for an answer before they walk into the penthouse leaving a shocked and intimidated Cody and Rhys behind. 

“Louis” Harry calls as he walks into the kitchen, Louis hangs up the phone just having ordered sushi.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, 

Harry looks at him and sighs, he walks over and kisses Louis and holds him close 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks 

“Nothing Rookie, Harry just gets a bit over protective of the ones he loves and becomes a bit clingy” Scott chuckles,

“I love you” Harry says as he pulls back and cups Louis face.

Louis smiles

“I love you too” he replies.

“Okay sappy Mc saps” Scott chuckles and grabs a water from the fridge 

“Ohhhh I love you too Scott” Louis says smiling.

“And I love you darling” Scott replies.

“We need to put ice on that cheek, Rookie, it looks sore” Harry says concerned.

“It is, but I think I’ve missed the window of ice being any help” Louis says.

“You know you really are the worst patient” Scott says fondly shaking his head.

Louis smiles cheekily.

“So what did you order us for dinner?” Harry asks turning Louis around and wrapping his arms around him, resting his chin on Louis shoulder.

“Sushi” Louis smiles, kissing Harry on the cheek.

“Just what I feel like” Scott says.

“I need a drink, food, my boys and the Tv what do you say?” Harry then says going to grab himself a beer.

“Sounds perfect to me” Scott says.

“Yeah, I’m just going to have a shower” Louis says.

“We will join you” Scott smirks and Louis smiles widely back.

After a quick shower that involved three blow jobs, they all relax on the couch eating sushi and watching TV, in comfy sweats and T-Shirts

“So Noah went home sick today we heard” Scott says.

“Yeah, food poisoning” Louis confirms.

“Did you get a chance to dig a little deeper on the case?” Scott asks.

“Yeah, and I found out a lot, I was right, it is the same guy and there looks to be a huge web, Lacey’s Dad definitely knows him, i just don’t think he’s guilty, I think he’s being blackmailed” Louis says.

“That is great work Rookie, can we check over your notes and things tomorrow? We can get your warrant pushed through if the evidence is solid” Harry says 

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks” Louis smiles.

The boys are really proud of Louis and want to help him in any way they can

.....

The next day at work Louis turns up and there is no sign of Noah, he’s out sick again. Louis doesn’t mind, the more evidence he can present to Noah when he gets back the better. Harry and Scott kiss Louis goodbye and they part ways at the lifts.

When Louis reaches his desk he sees a note on top, addressed to him. Louis looks curiously around the office, seeing no one around. He opens the note.

“Tony Bosch - 10 Shields Way North London” 

Louis is confused. Who left the note and what’s it got to do with him. He contemplates his next steps carefully. He can’t just show up to the address, obviously there is an investigation happening on Tony and Louis would need a warrant. 

Noah isn’t here also, so he’d have to go in alone. He decides a drive by of the place wouldn’t hurt and heads towards Harry and Scott’s office to get clearance. 

He reaches their office and they aren’t inside, he sighs.

“Hey you’re Louis right?” A voice says and Louis turns round to come face to face with one of the guys Louis saw up here the other day.

“Um yeah” Louis says.

“Nice to meet you I’m Jax” the guy says holding out his hand 

Louis shakes it in return

“Nice to me you” Louis says smiling.

“Looking for Harry and Scott?” He then asks.

“Yeah” Louis says 

“They just left, had a job come up” Jax says.

“Okay, can you tell them I stopped by?” Louis asks.

“Sure, anything I can help with?” Jax asks,

“Um...not sure, I need clearance to check out an address I was given” Louis says.

Jax smiles.

“I can help, are you entering the premises?” Jax asks as he starts walking back to his desk, Louis follows 

“Wasn’t planning on it but that could change” Louis says.

“Okay, I’ll write you a clearance for drive by, call backup if you plan to go in and things change quickly, I’ll note it on file. What’s the address?” Jax asks 

Louis nods and hands the address over, Jax does some computer work before he lookstowards Louis and smiles.

“There you go all done” Jax says, handing Louis a piece of paper.

“Thanks Jax, could you tell Harry and Scott where I went?” Louis asks,

“Sure, no worries” Jax says.

Louis nods and leaves the office, he heads to his car and begins the hour drive to the location.

Louis doesn’t hear from Scott or Harry over the next hour, they must be busy.

The address turns out to be an old abandoned house in the middle of the Forrest, it’s creepy and Louis parks his car out of view down the dirt driveway. He thinks for a few minutes that he’s actually been set up and Cody and Rhys have been joking with him, sending him to the middle of whoop whoop so they can laugh at him. 

He tries to call Harry and Scott again but has no luck. He decides to turn around and go back to the station when there is a knock on his window. He looks up and sees two men in Black with guns in their hands.

“Get out of the car” one of them says.

Shit, Louis is fucked. 

He gulps and slowly steps out of the car, at least Harry and Scott will find out where he went when he doesn’t come home. 

He’s grabbed by one guy and the other one snoops in the car, effectively finding Louis badge and wallet.

“Louis Tomlinson, he’s a detective” the other guys says.

“Well, we caught a cop today, how fun, Tony won’t be too happy” The guy holding him says.

“What do we do with him?” The other guys asks.

“Torch the car, bring him in, let Tony sort him out” 

The other guy nods and gets to torching Louis car, Louis is in shock as he’s gripped tightly and walked up the path into the old house. 

He’s shoved inside and the guy starts laying into him a few times, Louis fights back as best he can and lays into the guy a few times too. He’s pinned against the wall though, the seedy man is strong.

“Why are you here” he asks Louis 

“I’m investigating a missing person and this address came up” Louis says.

The guys smirks.

“You’re in deep shit now, Tony will kill you, he knows enough cops to have it covered up”

Louis doesn’t say anything.

“You cops should know your fucking place” he spits and punches Louis again, Louis falls to the ground in pain. 

He’s grabbed again and taken to a bedroom, 

“Any funny business and I’ll put a bullet through your head myself” the guys says as he leaves the room effectively locking the door.

Louis turns around to try and find a way out when he sees a little girl in the corner of the room, she’s dirty, her long blond hair sitting passed her shoulders. Her wide blue eyes look up at him scared. She’s wearing jeans and a pink jumper and Louis recognises her instantly.

“Lacey?” Louis asks.

Lacey looks scared before Louis smiles towards her.

“Are you going to take me home?” She asks innocently.

Louis smiles

“I am hun, but we are going to have to find a way out together, do you think you can be really brave for me?” Louis asks.

Lacey nods her head and Louis smiles.

“My name is Louis, I’m a detective and we’re going to get out of here okay” Louis reassures.

Lacey nods 

“Okay, have you been in this room the whole time?” Louis asks as he looks around.

“No just today, I was in the basement” Lacey says.

Louis nods and gets up, he sees a bathroom that’s connected to the bedroom they are in. In the bathroom there is a small window above the sink and Louis knows they can both fit through there....just. 

He walks back towards Lacey.

“Are you hurt at all Lace?” Louis asks,

“No, they didn’t hurt me, I’m just cold” Lacey says.

Louis takes his police jacket off him and puts it over Lacey, she smiles, instantly warm.

“Thanks Louis” she says.

Louis smiles back.

“Okay now, I’m going to lift you up and we’re going to escape through the window in the bathroom, you’re going to go out first and then me, we’re then going to run into the woods. I have backup coming and we will hide there until they do okay” Louis says. Only half lying, he knows Scott and Harry will come looking for him, he just doesn’t know how long it’s going to take.

“I’m scared” Lacey says 

“I know hun, but I’m right here okay and I promise to protect you and get you out of here safely and back to your parents. Do you trust me, we need to be in this together” Louis says.

Lacey looks into Louis eyes, she is instantly put at ease and can tell Louis is kind and loving.

“I trust you Louis” she says.

Louis beams back at her.

“I trust you too” He says causing Lacey to smile.

They then suddenly hear voices outside the room, they are loud and angry.

“A cop, you’re serious, and he’s still alive?” An angry voice spits.

“Okay Lace we have to go” Louis says quickly.

He picks Lacey up and closes and locks the flimsy bathroom door he puts Lacey on the window sill and tells her to jump.

“Promise you’re coming too” she asks,

“Pinky promise, trust me hun, I’m right here” Louis says 

Lacey nods and she’s out the window landing on the grass below.

Louis manages to get up on the sill, his adrenaline pumping. His ribs are sore and he has a hell of a headache from being punched in the face, he’s sure it will be a nice purple colour.

He’s about to jump when the bathroom door is broken down.

He doesn’t have time to act before he hears a gunshot and he’s on the ground next to Lacey.

“Louis” She screams.

Louis has been hit in the shoulder, it Fucking hurts but they have to go or the next bullet will be their heads.

Louis doesn’t think before he’s picking a small Lacey up into this arms and running towards the Forrest. He’s fast thanks to his training, he hears voices and yelling, a few more gunshots but none of them hit them thankfully. They make it to the Forrest and the shelter of the trees. Louis doesn’t stop though and keeps running.

Eventually they make it to a small cave, Louis brings them both inside and Lacey is crying her eyes out.

“It’s okay Lace, we’re safe, you’re okay I’m here, I’ve got you” Louis tells her as he cuddles her close and rocks her back and fourth.

Lacey soon calms down and Louis Adrenalin soon wears off, they weren’t followed, thankfully they lost the guys. They now just have to wait it out and hopefully Harry and Scott will find them.

“You got shot Louis are you going to die?” Lacey asks as she sees the blood on Louis shoulder and clothes.

Louis smiles trying to reassure Lacey.

“I’m okay, I promise, I just have to stop the bleeding” Louis says.

He manages to take his sweater off, then his singlet, he puts his sweater back on and rips his singlet into threads, he wraps them around his shoulder effectively helping to stop the bleeding. 

It’s freezing in the cave and Louis chest begins to restrict, he needs to calm down though, he needs to relax for Lacey’s sake. If he has an attack now he’s done for, so Louis picks Lacey up sits down and she straddles his waist. She curls up on Louis chest and Louis holds her close. Both in shock and both trying to keep warm.


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the station Harry and Scott make it back to the office by 4pm, they have been gone 6 hours. 

As soon as they make it back to the office, Jax is coming inside.

“Hey Jax, What’s up” Scott asks.

“Just wondering if you’ve heard from Louis today?” He asks slight concern in his voice,

“We missed two calls from him but when we called back his phone went to voicemail, we were just about to go downstairs. Why?” Harry asks,

“Well, he came to me this morning, asking for clearance for an address, you guys weren’t here so I told him I could help. he told me it was a drive by so I cleared it for him. I tried to call him too but his phone was off, it’s been 5 hours and his partner isn’t in today so he’s alone” Jax says,

“Shit” Scott says as panic radiates through him.

“What’s the address?” Harry asks,

“I’ll send it to you” Jax says, as he forwards the address to Scott and Harry’s phones.

“I researched it, it’s on data as a known where- a- bouts for Tony Bosch” Jax says,

“He’s one of the suspects in Louis case” Scott says,

“Have you tracked his car?” Harry asks as he and Scott get ready to leave.

“Just getting the info in now” Jax says.

“The address is an hour away” Scott says after looking it up,

“His car is still at the address” Jax says.

The boys nod.

“Get backup and an ambulance out there for precaution, code 3 on everyone” Harry says.

Jax nods and heads to get it done. Scott and Harry head to Harry’s rover and out to the address, breaking every speed limit they can.

“If something has happened to him H” Scott says.

“Nothing is going to happen to him, I won’t let anything happen to my boys, I promise you” Harry says.

Scott loves Harry to pieces and he hopes they aren’t to late, they are both kicking themselves that they couldn’t answer Louis calls sooner. 

.....

In the cave Louis and Lacey try to relax, it feels like hours since they’ve been inside and Louis is feeling slightly woozy from blood loss. He prays Harry and Scott will find them.

“I’m cold Louis” Lacey says as she shakes.

“I know love, I’m so sorry, here” he says as he lifts up his sweater and pulls it over Lacey too, her head peaking out of the neck but keeping her warm against Louis skin.

“Thanks for rescuing me” Lacey says.

“I’m sorry I took so long” Louis says rubbing Lacey’s back.

“It’s okay” she says snuggling in closer.

“Your mum and Dad will be so happy to see you” Louis says, trying to keep them both talking and conscious. If they fall asleep they might not wake up when help comes and the cold could take them both.

“I didn’t mean to go with Mr Tony, I’ve met him with my dad before and he was always nice to me, but he isn’t nice anymore” Lacey says sadly,

“So he’s friends with you dad?” Louis asks .

“My Dad does his account booky things, but he saw something he shouldn’t have and that’s why Tony took me, that’s what I figured out while I was there. I listened to what they all said” Lacey says.

“That’s very clever Lacey, you’re so cleaver” Louis says.

“Do you think we will be rescued?” Lacey asks.

“I know it” Louis says smiling,

“How?” Lacey asks.

“Because my boyfriends are detectives too and they will find out where I went and come and find us” Louis says.

“Your boyfriends?” Lacey questions.

Louis laughs

“Yeah my boyfriends, they are my saviours too” Louis says.

“Do you love them” Lacey wonders innocently.

“Very much” Louis says.

“Then I do too” Lacey says matter of factly.

Louis laughs, his breathing is getting worse and he really can’t stop it.

“I don’t have a boyfriend” Lacey says.

“That’s good, you’re too young” Louis says 

Lacey giggles.

“I don’t have many friends, they don’t really like me at school cause I’m shy” Lacey says upset.

“Well I think that’s silly. I’ll be your friend okay” Louis says as he starts to close his eyes.

“You’re my best friend Louis, you’re the only one who came for me” Lacey says. 

She kisses Louis on the cheek and they both end up falling asleep.

...

Scott and Harry make it to the scene by 5, it’s dark out and freezing, it’s starting to snow and rain at the same time and the boys are concerned. 

They are met with police cars and arrests being made, an ambulance is there and they see fire fighters trying to put out a fire in what looks to be Louis car.

Harry and Scott are met with Edward and Drew near the front of the house. 

“Where’s Louis” Harry asks dominantly.

“Just calm down, guys” Edward says.

“He’s not in the house, he was here, So was Lacey but we think they escaped” Drew says.

Harry and Scott are relieved but they have no idea where Louis is.

“We think they are in the Forrest, there are blood tracks that lead into the Forrest but then they disappear” Drew says.

“Blood, shit, so one of them’s hurt?” Scott panics.

“We think so, we can’t send a search party in, in these weather conditions” Edward says.

“No you have too, Louis has asthma, he won’t last the night, he’s triggered by the cold, you can’t leave him and a 6 year old out there overnight, they won’t survive” Harry says.

“We will go in” Scott says. 

Harry follows him as they go to grab torches and equipment.

“Okay wait, we will come too, we will get search and rescue to put the flood lights up and we will work with that we’ve got” Drew says.

The boys nod, they change into the rescue suits that are blue and help protect them from the cold and elements in the Forrest. 

“I’ll come too guys, you’ll need at least one of us” Amy the ambulance officer they’ve met a few times on jobs comes over to say.

“Thanks Aims, Louis has Asthma and one of them’s hurt” Scott says.

“Okay let me get some supplies” she says as she rushes to the ambulance and grabs her supplies, putting them into her kit.

Ten minutes later they are making their way into the Forrest, the flood lights come on and they can see for a while which helps.

Ten minutes later they come to a small cave and Harry sees a pink shoe just outside the entrance,

“Over here” he yells as they all race towards the cave. 

“Harry and Scott are inside in no time, they see Lacey and Louis curled up together on the ground, Louis in a sitting position and Lacey straddling him to keep warm.

“Louis” Harry tries as he bends down, he gets no response.

Lacey however opens her eyes.

“Hi there lovely, I’m Scott, you must be so cold, let’s get you somewhere safe and warm hey” Scott says gently.

“No, I can’t leave Louis he’s my best friend” Lacey says as she tears up.

“Oh love, he’s coming too I promise, Louis is a bit hurt right now and we need to help him, come on let’s get you warm” Scott says.

They help Lacey out of Louis shirt and Drew is there to take Lacey, they wrap her in thermal blankets and Amy checks her over, she’s okay and she lets Drew and Edward start the walk back to the group with Lacey.

“Please save my best friend” Lacey yells as she cries as Drew and Edward carry her off.

Scott turns his attention back to Louis then 

“Amy” Harry yells as he lays Louis down in the cave.

“He’s pulse is barely there” Harry says

“He’s been shot” Scott says as he notices Louis arm.

Amy kneels down next to Louis, and checks him over as best she can in light they have.

“I’ve got oxygen and I can give him a steroid but we need to get him back quickly” Amy says,

She puts a mask on Louis and gives him a steroid to open his lungs before Harry is picking Louis up into his arms like a child. Holding him close to his body to keep him as warm as possible. 

Thermal blankets are placed over Louis body and they rush as fast as they can back to the ambulance. 

Louis is taken away as Lacey screams for him when she sees him.

Scott and Harry are allowed in the ambulance and they take a seat next to Louis as they are rushed out of the cold and to the hospital. 

On the way Scott makes a call to Andy, asking him to come to London private, they don’t want anyone else touching Louis.

When they make it Andy is whisking Louis away and Scott and Harry look on with heavy hearts as they settle in for a rough night hoping Louis makes it through.


	16. Chapter 16

Drew and Edward turn up at emergency, as does Noah. They keep Harry and Scott company as they wait for the verdict on Louis. 

Harry and Scott are beside themselves with worry. Harry can’t get Louis blue lips and lifeless body out of his head. They are both so thankful they got to Louis and Lacey when they did.

Lacey was reunited with her parents and is being kept overnight for observation but she will be fine, thanks to Louis.

Andy walks into the room a few hours later and asks Harry and Scott to follow him to Louis room, they both tell Edward, Drew and Noah they will be back to let them know what’s going on.

The walk to Louis room is short, Andy explaining things on the way.

“He’s been shot in the shoulder, we had to take him to surgery to remove the bullet, he lost a lot of blood so we’re giving him a blood transfusion. He has three broken ribs too and a few cuts and bruises. His suffering hyperthermia, his body was keeping Lacey warm and he was only in a thin sweater for at least four hours in freezing conditions. He had a pretty bad asthma attack but it’s under control now, we’re just trying to hold off pneumonia but we’re pretty sure it’s inevitable, we just need to make sure we get on top of it” Andy says.

“Will he be okay.” Harry and Scott ask at the same time.

They stop outside Louis hospital room.

“He’s sick and I’ve put him on a breathing machine to give him time to recover but I’m confident he will be okay. He’s in the right place okay” Andy says .

The boys nod in thanks 

When they walk in and see Louis hooked up to so many machines they nearly lose it. Harry and Scott are so cold and hard with everyone, their job needs them to be. When it comes to each other, their family and now Louis they let their exterior soften. Seeing Louis so innocent and vulnerable brings tears to their eyes.

Scott wipes his away as Andy tries his best to comfort them both.

“I’ve got him boys, you know I’ll do everything to get him back home to you both as quickly as possible” Andy says.

“Thanks Andy” Harry says appreciatively.

“Talk to him, I believe he can hear you and it will do him good to know you two are here and he isn’t alone” Andy says.

The boys nod smiling a little.

“I’ll give you some privacy, you can both stay but I’ve only got recliners I’m sorry, I’m trying to organise some beds though” Andy says.

“The chairs are fine, we don’t mind, we just want to be with him” Scott says.

“We’ve stabilised him and he won’t wake up for a few days, I suggest you go home, shower, eat, get some supplies and come back, I’ll watch over him for you” Andy tells them.

“Thanks Andy, we really appreciate it” Scott says.

Andy smiles knowingly as he leaves the room.

“I hate seeing him so lifeless” Harry says.

“Me too, he looks so young” Scott says as they both sit on either side of Louis bed. Scott reaches out and swipes Louis fringe off his forehead and kisses his head. Harry holds Louis hand tightly in his.

“Remember that time we were hiking in the mountains two winters ago, and you fell off that cliff in the dark, you got a concussion and I thought you were dead, I seriously thought I’d lost you?” Harry asks Scott.

Scott smiles towards Harry 

“How could I forget, I woke up to you asking me to marry you” Scott chuckles.

Harry smiles widely at his secret fiancé.

“Well I thought I’d lost you and in that moment that they told me you’d be okay, I got to thinking about why we were waiting to be married, to make it permanent, to make it official. Thinking I’d lost you was one of the most heart shattering things to go through, I was a mess. Scott You mean so much to me” Harry says seriously.

Scott turns to Harry, reaching out to cup his cheek.

“I love you too H, so fucking much” Scott admits.

Harry smiles, tears in his Eyes.

“I know where you’re going with this, it’s like the time you were out with the squad on that hostage callout, I waited six hours to find out if you were the one shot and it nearly killed me” Scott tells Harry.

“Just like it’s killing us now, seeing Louis like this” Harry says.

“I love him, so much, and you’re right, we need to make it official. Fuck the too soon. Fuck everything we need to make us official” Scott says determined.

“I think we do, and hopefully Louis does too” Harry says.

The boys smile at each other, share a kiss and secretly hope Louis feels the same way.

They decide to ask Drew and Edward to go to the house, grab some clothes for them and pack a bag for Louis. They agree and Scott and Harry shower in Louis room, tag teaming incase Louis wakes up. They get comfortable on the recliner and even though there are two they curl up together on one holding each other close. 

.....

The next day Scott and Harry are sitting next to Louis bed talking to him when there is a knock at the door.

Scott goes to answer it and comes face to face with Lacey and her parents.

“Well hello there little lady” Scott smiles as he bends down to Lacey’s height.

“Hi, you’re Louis boyfriends aren’t you” Lacey says smiling.

“We are, I’m Scott and this is Harry” Scott says as Harry comes over.

“She wanted to see Louis before we left, is that okay, we’re sorry to Interrupt” Lacey’s Mum says.

“Of course it’s okay, Louis would like that” Harry says smiling.

“I’m detective Wolf and this is detective Styles” Scott then stands up and introduces themselves, they all shake hands 

“Karen and James, we can’t thank you enough for saving Lacey” Karen says.

“It was all Louis” Scott smiles.

“Is he okay.” Lacey asks 

Scott bends down and picks Lacey up on his hip.

“It looks a bit scary at the moment but all these machines are helping him, the doctor said he’s going to be okay but we just have to wait a little while until he’s ready to wake up” Harry explains to Lacey.

“He’s my best friend, he saved me and promised me he would be my friend” Lacey says.

“Well you know what, Louis never, ever breaks his promises and as soon as he wakes up, I know he will be a great friend to you Lace” Scott says smiling.

Lacey smiles back.

“He told me he loved you and that you were his saviours” Lacey says cutely.

Harry and Scott beam at Lacey, 

“He did?” Scott asks with jest.

“Yep, can I give him a cuddle.” She asks innocently.

Scott smiles and brings Lacey over to Louis she sits on the bed next to Louis and cuddles him gently.

“I love you Louis, I’ll come back soon” Lacey says. She kisses Louis on the cheek and promises to come back. Harry and Scott watch on smiling as she leaves. 

“She’s so cute” Harry smiles.

“She is, they must have shared a special bond yesterday” Scott says.

“Well that says a lot about Louis doesn’t it” Harry says.

They both then settle down on the chairs again, they refuse to leave Louis until he wakes up.


	17. Chapter 17

The following night Louis begins to stir, Harry and Scott haven’t left Louis side at all. 

Scott buzzes Andy and Harry and he both race to Louis side, Louis is choking and the boys begin to worry.

“He’s choking” Scott says as the nurses come into the room, followed by Andy.

“It’s okay, it means he’s waking up, he’s breathing on his own” Andy says

They watch as the nurses remove the tube from Louis throat and replace it with oxygen tubes in his nose.

Louis doesn’t like that and reaches up to pull them out.

“Hey kiddo, relax for us, those are helping you” Andy says as he gently moves Louis hand away.

Louis relaxes a little, his eyes feel like led and he doesn’t want to open them. He’s in pain and just wants to go back to sleep.

“Louis, baby, can you open your eyes for us” Louis hears Scott ask, he then feels large hands stroking his hair and he knows they are Harry’s, he opens his eyes slowly.

“Hi darling” Harry smiles down at Louis.

Louis groans and the boys chuckle.

“Welcome back kiddo” Andy says.

“You okay?” Scott asks gently.

“I’m sore” Louis says.

“You will be for a while Lou, I’ll give you some pain relief” Andy says. 

He turns the the nurse, requesting a certain drug for Louis, she nods and leaves the room. 

Louis is so tired and just wants to go back to sleep, he then remembers Lacey.

“Lacey, is she....is she okay?” Louis suddenly asks worried.

“She okay, she’s fine. She’s stayed overnight but she’s perfectly fine and left to go home yesterday” Harry reassures Louis.

“Thanks to you Lou, you saved her life” Andy says.

Louis smiles slightly, thank god she’s okay.

“You’ve found a little friend in her Lou, she’s attached, we had to pry her off you kicking and screaming when we found you both” Scott chuckles.

“She’s been to visit already and she promises to come back when you’re awake” Harry says,

Louis chuckles slightly.

“How are you feeling Lou, where is your pain” Andy then asks turning serious.

“My chest and shoulder” Louis says.

“Do you remember what exactly Happened” Andy asks as he checks Louis eyes with his light.

“Um, it’s blurry, I got shot and we ran to the woods, it was cold and I tried to keep Lacey awake and warm but I think I fell asleep, I remember not being able to breathe” Louis says.

“We had to remove the bullet from your shoulder and give you a blood transfusion, you won’t be able to use it for a few months. You’ve got a few broken ribs and had another asthma attack, you’ve got pneumonia too” Andy tells Louis.

“So, I’m not allowed to go home then?” Louis asks sarcastically. 

“No way, you’re staying here as long as necessary” Harry says dominantly.

“You scared us Lou, we thought we’d lost you” Scott says seriously.

“I’m sorry” Louis says.

Harry and Scott sigh and kiss Louis on the head, just thankful they have him back.

The nurse then enters the room and hands Andy some pain relief.

“Okay kiddo this is going to send you to sleep again, your body needs rest” Andy says.

“Will you stay?” Louis asks Harry and Scott.

“We haven’t left yet and we don’t plan to baby” Harry says.

Louis nods and drifts off to sleep, his body exhausted.

....

A few hours later, Harry and Scott are just finishing up lunch next to Louis bed. He’s been coughing in his sleep for the last few hours and it’s getting a little worse. Andy walks in to check on Louis in that moment,

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks.

“Lucy just notified me Louis oxygen stats are dropping” Andy says.

Louis starts coughing once again and struggling to breathe.

“What does that mean?” Scott asks as he and Harry stand up and come next to Louis side.

“It means he’s either having another asthma attack or there is fluid on his lungs” Andy says 

The boys look on worried as Louis starts to wheeze heavily in his sleep.

“Louis, buddy, can you wake up for me” Andy gently asks Louis 

They get no response.

“Louis darling, can you wake up for us” Harry then tries as he kisses Louis on the head. 

Louis stirs and opens his eyes, he feels really light headed and sick. 

“That’s a good boy Lou” Scott says.

“Listen Lou, you’re not breathing as well as I’d like, I just want to sit you up a little and see if we can get it under control” Andy says. 

Louis is scared but Harry helps Andy sit Louis up, it hurts so much though.

“Aghhh” Louis says as he’s sat in a sitting position. 

“It’s okay Lou, you’re doing so well” Scott says.

His shoulder is aching and the sling is constricting his movements. His chest and ribs are so sore 

“I need to lie down, I can’t.....it hurts” Louis says as he holds back his sobs.

“I know kiddo, I’m sorry, I’ll get you comfortable but I need to keep you sitting up” Andy says.

Harry then gets in the bed behind Louis, he pulls Louis against his chest and Louis relaxes on Harry. He still sitting up but he’s resting on Harry which helps his pain immensely.

“I gotcha baby, just relax on me, I’ve gotcha” Harry says.

Louis does relax and Andy gives him more pain relief and switches his regular oxygen tubes out and give him a mask instead. Harry helps hold it to Louis face and Louis begins to breathe better.

“Good job Lou” Scott says as he holds Louis hand.

“That’s it Lou, your doing much better” Andy says.

Louis drifts off to sleep and Andy requests to keep Louis sitting up from now on, Harry and Scott end up switching out positions with each other every few hours. They love having Louis in their arms and can’t wait to get him home again.


	18. Chapter 18

Three days later and Louis is doing really well, Andy has allowed him to go home with the provision that he rests and takes the next month off work. Louis is upset about it and feels like a failure and is embarrassed this all happened on his first week of work.

Scott helps Louis with a shower and helps him dress in his Black sweats and a white sweater that’s far to big for him and Louis knows it’s Scott and Harry’s, one they are always sharing. 

Harry is packing Louis things away when he walks back into the room, Scott sits Louis on the bed and kneels down and puts Louis socks and sneakers on. Louis is exhausted already. 

“Okay?” Harry eyes Louis warily.

He feels so tired and light headed but Andy said that was normal. 

Louis nods. 

He’s about ready to leave when a very excited Lacey comes running into the room.

“Louis, Louis, Louis” she yells excitedly 

Louis chuckles

“Lace!” He exclaims in response, happy to see her.

Scott is quick to pick Lacey up and put her on Louis lap. 

“I’ve missed you” Lacey says as she hugs Louis, he returns the hug as best he can with one arm but holds Lacey close.

“I missed you too Lace” Louis says.

“I’m so glad you’re okay” Lacey says.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, you were so brave out there” Louis says.

“You’re my saviour Lou” Lacey says as she hugs Louis tightly. 

Louis chokes up at Lacey’s words and hugs her tightly.

“I made you something” Lacey says excitedly as she runs to her Mum who’s talking to Harry and grabs a picture,

She brings it over to Louis and shows him, it’s a picture of Louis and her in the cave and Harry and Scott rescuing them. “My best friend is Louis” is written at the top

Louis smiles at the picture.

“Oh Lacey, I love this, thank you, it’s beautiful. Can I keep it?” Louis asks.

“Yes, I made it for you” Lacey says happily.

“I’m going to put it on the fridge at home” Louis says.

Lacey seems happy with that, they talk a little more, Louis promising to come and visit Lacey as soon a he can.

When Lacey leaves Andy comes in to discharge Louis.

“Okay Lou, I want you resting, you’re going to be really sore for a while yet okay, keep the pain relief up and if you get a temperature or have another attack come straight In okay” Andy says,

Louis nods and tunes out as Andy turns to Scott and Harry and gives them instructions on what to do for Louis and his medication.

“Now I can get you a wheelchair to head out in” Andy says looking back to Louis but Louis is already shaking is head.

“I’m fine, I can walk, I don’t want a wheelchair” Louis says.

“Lou baby” Scott tries but Louis is shaking his head in desperation. This is all embarrassing enough.

“Okay, I’ll carry you if I have to” Harry says smirking.

Andy and Scott chuckle as they say goodbye to each other. 

The walk to the car park is slow going, Louis is so sore. It’s when they enter the lift that Louis nearly collapses.

“Woah, there Rookie, I gotcha” Harry says as he holds Louis up.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sore” Louis says as he holds back tears.

“Hey sweetheart it’s okay” Scott says as he see Louis is about to break. He’s held it all together so well over the last week that they’ve been waiting for him to break.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut, trying to hold back his tears and pain.

“I’ll carry you angel” Harry says as he scoops Louis up in his arms effortlessly.

Louis hates feeling so weak but he can’t argue Harry’s arms feel so safe, he just hates himself for being such a burden.

They make it back to the car and Louis manages to hold in his tears, Harry puts him in the back seat and buckles him in.

Louis nearly falls asleep on the way home, Harry and Scott watching him like hawks through the rear view mirror.

Harry carries Louis upstairs when they get home and puts him safely in their bed. Louis is so glad to be home and surrounded by Scott and Harry’s smell, it’s relaxing, he’s missed their comfy bed too.

“We’re going to make some dinner okay, when you eat you can have some more pain relief” Scott says.

Louis nods.

“I’ll put the Tv on for you darling” Harry says and turns their flat screen on and puts on Friends for Louis.

They kiss Louis on the head and go to make dinner.

About an hour later Louis is so bored, he hates sitting around doing nothing. He’s sore and tired but he’s lonely too. So he gets up and makes his way slowly to the kitchen. He sees Harry and Scott Talking and laughing together in the kitchen. They are both drinking a glass of red wine and jazz music is playing. Louis missed them so much.

They both sense Louis and turn to the doorway.

“Please don’t get mad at me” Louis says before either of them can scold him for getting out of bed.

Their faces soften.

“We are never mad at you darling, we just worry about you and want to look after you” Harry says.

“I’m lonely and want you” Louis looks down shyly.

Harry and Scott smile at how adorable Louis is.

“We want you too baby, come on I’ll set you up a chair hey” Scott says smiling. 

Louis smiles in response as Scott brings a comfy chair in and sets Louis up near the kitchen island. 

Harry and Scott smile at him as Harry continues cooking.

“What are you making?” Louis asks.

“Chicken stir fry” Harry says.

“Yum” Louis says.

“Here sweetheart” Scott says as he hands Louis a drink of sparkling water, Louis smiles his Thanks, he’s not allowed alcohol with the medication he’s taking.

“So Harry and I were just talking, we’re thinking of taking some time off work” Scott then says looking at Harry before looking at Louis. 

“Wwhhhhat for? Are you going on a holiday together or something” Louis asks confused. 

Harry and Scott laugh.

“No darling, any holidays we plan will be with you” Harry says and Louis get butterfly’s In his stomach.

“We want to be here to look after you” Scott says gently.

Louis is completely taken aback by Scott’s words, he’s never, ever had someone to look after him before. Granted his mum did the best she could but Louis looked after her and fended for himself a lot. It’s just how it was. Having two people care so much about him is a little overwhelming, he’s not used to it at all and doesn’t want to become a burden. 

“You....you don’t have to do that” Louis says 

Harry turns the stove off and comes to kneel in front of Louis, at his height.

“We actually do baby, we want too and as your boyfriends and well....partners, boyfriend doesn’t even sound like enough for what you mean to Scott and I...so as your partners we want to do this, we need to look after you” Harry says Ernest. 

Louis looks towards Harry and then Scott who takes his place kneeling next to Harry. Louis has tears in his eyes, he doesn’t understand how two people can love him this much, why he deserves this. 

“I don’t want you to miss work or get in trouble because of me” Louis says 

“We have a bucket load of leave saved up, that headquarters have been trying to get us to take. They’ll be happy we’re taking some” Harry says chuckling.

“So will the squad, Harry rides there arse to no end, they need a bit of a break” Scott smirks.

Louis chuckles a little sniffing.

“I can manage on my own though” Louis says.

“Baby, you have broken ribs, you were shot, you’re recovering from pneumonia, you shouldn’t even be sitting here, you should be in bed and us waiting on you hand and foot” Scott says tucking a piece of hair behind Louis ear. 

Louis sighs

“I don’t deserve you” Louis whispers as he looks down trying to hide his tears.

Scott reaches out and lifts Louis chin up, Louis looks at them both as Harry swipes the tears off Louis face gently with his thumb.

“You deserve the world baby, and to be looked after” Scott says.

Louis half’s smiles in response.

“And we weren’t asking really, so it doesn’t matter what you say” Scott says cheekily and Louis chuckles a little. 

They kiss Louis head and stand back up, Harry dishes up dinner while Scott helps Louis to the lounge room to eat. 

When they are all comfy and eating Harry speaks up.

“Lou, we haven’t wanted to bring anything about the incident up while you’re recovering, but headquarters need a statement from you” Harry says.

“Oh yeah, um sure, do I have to go in?” Louis asks 

“No we can do it here for you” Scott says.

Louis nods.

“Am I in trouble?” Louis asks nervously. He doesn’t know if he did everything right, he did stop at the premises and not drive by.

“No Rookie, you followed protocol and saved Lacey’s life, you also got Tony pinned to kidnaping and he was able to be arrested, which helps Rhys and Cody’s case against him so they should be thanking you” Harry says.

“We do have one question though, where did you dig up the address?” Scott asks.

“Um, I didn’t, I got to work and there was a letter addressed to me and it had the location and Tony’s name inside” Louis says.

Harry and Scott look at each other.

“What, why?” Louis asks.

“How did you know it was legit” Scott asks.

“I didn’t, I thought if Rhys and Cody are playing a joke on me they can have a laugh but if it’s not a joke, then Lacey’s life is on the line. I took the chance” Louis says.

Harry and Scott smile at Louis.

“You did good Rookie, we’re proud of you” Harry says.

Louis smiles.

“We do need to work out who put that note there though, and why” Scott says.

Louis nods, letting that mull over in his head for a while, someone could of set him up or be working with someone else... but it all turned out in the end so does it matter.

They finish their dinner and Harry and Scott help Louis shower before he’s passing out from exhaustion in their arms where he belongs.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and Scott take Louis statement the next day and head into work to lodge it before they are finishing up for two weeks. They want to be able to care for Louis while He’s still recovering, Louis knows he’s not allowed to get out of bed while the boys aren’t home, but he really wanted a drink, he’s just getting a bottle of water from the fridge when Harry and Scott walk in. They are both a little preoccupied and Harry seems tense.

“We can’t leave you alone for a few hours without you rebelling can we” Scott asks seriously.

“I was just getting a drink” Louis says shyly.

“We put a bottle next to your bed before we left” Harry says firmly.

“It wasn’t cold anymore” Louis says

He senses something is wrong but he doesn’t know what.

“Louis, seriously... this is serious, your injuries are serious, it would be great if you would listen to us when we tell you to do something” Harry says upset.

“We don’t ask a lot Lou” Scott then says and Louis feels so guilty.

“Is everything okay?” Louis asks nervously.

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose 

“We’re sorry, we just...want you safe” Harry says breathing in and out.

“Safe? I am” Louis says.

Scott and Harry share a look.

“What, What’s going on?” Louis asks concerned, 

Harry sighs, there is no use keeping things from Louis, he’ll find out sooner or later.

“We found out some things today at work, and we’re not sure exactly what they mean” Scott says.

“Why type of things?” Louis asks swallowing hard.

Scott and Harry look at each other and sight.

“Jax pulled up some CCTV footage of a man delivering coffees to the office, obviously no one thought anything of it because we get coffee deliveries every single day” Harry says.

“Okay” Louis says, he knows this, Noah gets one every morning too.

“What’s unusual though is that.....the note that was left on your desk with Tony Bosch’s address was from the coffee guy, we’ve looked into it and.....turns out, he’s been following you, we don’t know why but it’s been happening even before your first day at work. Jax and his team found footage of him lurking around the training academy, behind the fences and also outside our building” Scott says.

Louis goes pale, he’s being stalked by someone, this doesn’t even make sense, he doesn’t understand.

“We’ve linked him back to a guy called Troy Austin, Scott and I have had our eye on him for years, we didn’t put the two together until now but, it’s Troy Austin, who was sent to jail 13 years ago for attempting to harm his ex wife and her son” Harry says carefully,

Louis swallows hard.....that’s his dad.

“Whhhhaaatttt?” Louis asks.

“Troy is involved in a huge money laundering scheme that we’ve been working on for the past year, he’s clever and we can’t pin him completely, we’re biding our time, getting our evidence together. But now.....he knows you’re working at the station and you’re in a relationship with Scott and I” Harry explains.

“Tony was working for Troy and while Rhys and Cody were working on bringing Tony down, we discovered he’s part of a much bigger ring...thing is, we don’t know why Troy outed Tony, there’s a much bigger plan...we think” Scott says.

“Sooooo my dad...it’s my dad?” Louis asks confused. 

“We’re afraid so darling” Harry says.

“Does he want me? Or....like what does he want?” Louis asks. He still can’t understand or comprehend what’s happening.

“We don’t know what he wants but we will find out Lou, we won’t let anything happen to you” Scott says.

“You think something will happen to me?” Louis asks.

“We don’t know what it all means, but we won’t take any chances” Harry says determinedly. 

“Does everyone know he’s my dad?” Louis asks upset.

Harry and Scott both sigh.

“Everyone who’s working on the case, alongside us knows, yes” Harry says sympathetically.

“Oh my god” Louis says, he’s wanted to be in this job for so long, now everyone is going to hate him, think he’s a crook too.

“No one thinks any differently of you Louis” Harry says sternly

“How can they not, I’m his blood, he’s a criminal” Louis says.

“Louis he was never in your life, you’re nothing like him” Scott says determinedly.

“I think I’m going to pass out” Louis says as he grips the counter tightly, knuckles turning white.

Harry and Scott are next to Louis in a second holding him close.

“Listen to us okay, no one cares he’s your dad, all anyone cares about is something happening to one of our own, a target on one of us brings our family at the bureau even closer together. You’re one of us Lou and we will be dammed if anything happens to you” Harry says gently.

Louis feels a little better at Harry’s statement as he tries to breathe and remain upright, he holds on to Harry and Scott closely, not knowing what he’s supposed to do.

.....

“Is he asleep?” Harry asks as Scott comes into the lounge after putting Louis to bed.

“Zonked out completely” Scott says as he takes a seat next to Harry. 

“What’s our next step?” Scott then wonders.

Harry sighs.

“We need to focus on Louis and his recovery first, he’s safe here with us so we need to focus on him” Harry says.

“And when we go back to work?” Scott asks

“We just do our job Scotty, we protect Louis and do our job” Harry responds 

They share a heated kiss and go to make Louis some lunch, trying to put everything behind them to focus on getting Louis better.


	20. Chapter 20

Louis is a little closed off from Scott and Harry over the next few days, he stays in bed, does as he’s told and takes his medication when needed. He’s sore and he feels like shit but he can’t stop thinking about his dad and work and about what his mum would say and do if she were still here. 

Scott and Harry are a little worried about Louis but want to give him time to take it all in and just be their for him when he needs.

Louis isn’t supposed to take a shower alone but Scott and Harry are in the lounge and he doesn’t want to call them in, he just wants to do things himself. It’s tough but he manages, he’s feeling so claustrophobic being inside the house and not being able to work, it would be nice if he wasn’t in so much pain and Harry and Scott would touch him sexually but they won’t, incase they hurt Louis.

Louis finishes his shower, and he’s exhausted but he needs to get out of the house, he’s going crazy just thinking about his dad and what’s going on and he just needs some air and the real world.

He walks to the lounge and Harry is sitting on the couch going through some work, Scott in the kitchen making lunch.

“Hey there Rookie” Harry smiles brightly.

Louis smiles slightly.

“Your hair is wet, did you shower, alone?” Harry asks, his voice slightly angry.

“Yeah, I had to Okay, don’t get angry at me” Louis says.

“Baby” Harry sighs and puts his files down.

“No Harry please don’t start cause I need you to let me out, I need to do something please” Louis says sounding a little desperate.

“What do you need to do baby” Harry asks confused.

“I need to get out, go for a walk anything, please Harry, I’m going stir crazy” 

“Darling, you’re still sick, you can hardly walk alone” Harry says sympathetically 

Tears well I’m Louis eyes.

“Please” Louis asks desperately 

Harry looks to Scott who’s been watching on from the kitchen.

“How about a walk to the cafe across the road, we can get something hot to drink and come back“ Scott says.

Louis looks at Scott and nods 

“Half an hour Lou” Harry says pointedly.

“K....Yeah....k” Louis says as he wipes his eyes.

Harry goes to grab Louis coat and a beanie and gloves, while Scott grabs his and Harry’s.

Once Harry and Scott are happy that Louis is rugged up enough, they go to leave the penthouse. It’s slow going and freezing when they make it to the sidewalk but the boys don’t let go of Louis. Louis feels so much better when he hits the fresh air, he hates being locked up all day in bed.

When the boys enter the coffee house Scott and Louis take a seat at the booth while Harry goes to order for them. Louis is exhausted and Scott notices but knows Louis needs to get out for a while.

“Okay baby?” Scott asks fondly, 

Louis nods.

“Thanks for getting me out, I’m sorry for being difficult” Louis says sincerely.

“You’re not difficult, I understand it must be hard to just stop all of a sudden, I get it” Scott says.

Louis notices Scott is a little on edge though, and that Harry is looking around subtly, trying to take every body in.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks.

Scott looks him in the eyes and smiles reassuringly.

“Nothing sweetheart” he says, trying to play it off.

“Here we go” Harry says as he brings their order over and hands Louis and Scott their tea. Louis smiles shyly and takes his tea thankfully. 

Harry and Scott then share a look that doesn’t go unnoticed to Louis. Louis looks outside then and sees two men in jeans and black shirts with sunglasses on. He knows their faces, from the office.

“Why are we being followed?” Louis asks straight out.

Harry and Scott follow Louis gaze and then look back to Louis.

“You’re being guarded darling” Harry says matter of factly,

Louis sighs and covers his face in his hands trying to hold off his tears. 

“Angel what’s wrong, everything is fine” Scott says trying to reassure Louis.

“No, it’s a waste of resources and money” Louis says as he lowers his hands and looks at the table,

“Keeping you safe is not a waste of resources Louis” Harry says slightly angry.

“You don’t even know if he’s following me, if he will do anything” Louis says as he looks out the window.

“We can’t take that chance baby, he’s threatened your safety and that’s not something we or the force take lightly. We have tabs on him we’re going to pin him. Until we do though, we can’t take chances” Scott says.

Louis sighs

“Look darling, lets just focus on getting you better, we will worry about everything else later” Harry says.

“I don’t like feeling like this, I can’t exercise, you won’t touch me in.....the way I want, I feel useless and I have cabin fever I can’t just lie around anymore I need to do something” Louis says frustrated.

“Baby, we understand its frustrating, we do and believe me we want to touch you, we’re aching to touch you again, but we can’t hurt you” Scott says 

Louis sighs.

“I need to go to the bathroom” he says as he goes to get up.

“I’ll help you” Harry says.

“No it’s okay, really, I won’t be long” Louis says 

Harry looks at Louis and nods smiling slightly, he knows how difficult this all is for Louis. 

When Louis is gone Harry turns to Scott.

“I don’t know what to do” Harry says 

Scott sighs.

“Me neither, I guess we could start by letting him do more, maybe I’ll call Andy and ask for some exercises to help him, make him feel like he’s doing something and not stuck in bed” Scott says as he turns to Harry who’s smiling fondly at him.

“What?” Scott asks smiling back at Harry.

“Nothing.....I really wouldn’t know what to do without you, you’re amazing” Harry says.

Scott smiles widely and Harry kisses him quickly.

Louis exits the bathroom slowly, he is getting tired and as much as he loves being out and about the thought of the couch right now seems perfect. As Louis is exiting he looks outside and to the road, clear as day he sees a man smirking at him, he recognises his eyes instantly, it’s his dad, following him. 

Louis reacts on instinct and slips out of the cafe at the back door, where Scott and Harry can’t see him. He walks his way towards his dad, forgetting about his pain. His dad smiles and begins to walk further down the street, Louis following. 

Troy slips down an alley way and Louis catches up and turns in, his dad is there waiting for him with a smile on his face.

“Well, well, Well” Troy says smirking.

Louis doesn’t say anything, he’s shocked his dad is in front of him, he hasn’t seen him in 13 years. Louis looks for any resemblance but thankfully doesn’t see much, his dad is about 42, cleanly shaven and expensive looking, dressed in a suit and tie.

“I would be proud of you, if you weren’t a fucking coppa” his dad laughs out, shaking his head.

“Why are you following me?” Louis asks.

“You’re my son” Troy replies.

Louis scoffs.

“You left when I was 2, you tried to kill my mother, I’m not your son” Louis says calmly.

“Your mother kept you from me, I wanted to see you but she wouldn’t let me, the bitch got what was coming to her” Troy laughs.

“Don’t talk about her like that” Louis says upset.

Troy just smirks at Louis.

“I see my boys beat you up pretty good. Tony is a good for nothing dickhead and I had no use for him anymore, but I see he at least did his last job of fucking you up nicely” Troy says.

“Why would you want to hurt me?” Louis asks shaking his head,

“You’re in the way now, and now you’re fucking two cops that are on my arse, I need to use you to the best of my ability. You said it yourself you’re not my son, no fucking son of mine would become a faggot or a coppa” Troy says.

Tears prick Louis eyes.

“You seem to be able to handle pain pretty well though, like you’re old Dad” Troy says 

He steps toward Louis and pushes him against the wall by his sore shoulder, Louis hisses in pain as Troy grabs his shoulder and twists it. Troy’s hand going over Louis mouth as Louis screams in agonising pain at the Loud pop of his shoulder.

“I’m watching you, I won’t hesitate to fuck you up to save my arse. If your boyfriends want you kept alive, then they better back the fuck off because I will win, I will always win. You’re nothing to me and I will not hesitate to kill you” Troy says venomously.

“Louis!” Louis hears Scott and Harry call his name.

His dad smirks one last time, backs away from Louis and heads down the opposite end of the alleyway as Harry and Scott make their way into the alley. They are worried but relax when they see Louis.

“Shit Louis, what the fuck were you thinking” Scott says upset. He and Harry look up and their blood boils at the sight of Troy’s sly smirk on his face as he leaves the Alley at the other end. 

Louis avoids eye contact with either of the boys. He stands up off the wall holding his tears at bay as the two officers who were assigned to watch Louis run into the alley.

“Shit, thank fuck” one of them says.

“Louis located, all okay” The other Officer says into his radio.

“Why would you do that Louis, your dad is dangerous and you walked straight to him” Harry says.

Louis knows they can’t arrest Troy or do anything just yet. Scott and Harry have been building a solid case on him for 18 months, they need all the evidence to stick for the best chance of putting him away for good. Technically he did nothing wrong approaching Louis and they have to let him go. 

Louis doesn’t answer, just looks down. Harry and Scott were worried sick and catch their breath back now knowing Louis is safe. 

Harry turns to the officers then 

“Where the fuck were you two” he asks angrily.

“We’re sorry Sarge, he slipped out the back” they say ashamed.

“If you were both doing your fucking jobs he wouldn’t have been able to slip out” Scott says back angrily.

Both Harry and Scott are really scary when they are angry, Louis feels sorry for both officers but he’s still shaken by his dad’s words and he thinks his shoulder is dislocated, he just wants to go home.

He gets off the wall and goes to leave the alley.

“Louis, fuck, just stop” Scott says as he grabs Louis gently by the arm, Louis hisses and flinches at the pain though.

“What happened are you hurt? Did he hurt you?” Harry demands.

“I’m fine, I’m going home” Louis says.

He walks out of the alley.

Scott and Harry sigh and turn to the officers.

“Do your fucking job or you won’t fucking have one” Scott says angrily.

“Anything happens to him and it’s your heads” Harry says coldly.

“Yes sarge, we’re sorry” they both say.

Harry and Scott then turn around and follow Louis back to the apartment, relived that Louis is safe. They understand he needs some space so they follow behind keeping their eyes on him but a safe distance.


	21. Chapter 21

When they reach the lift they all pile in but no one says a word, especially when Noah, Cody and Rhys enter alongside them.

Scott sighs and presses their floor as the lift doors shut and the lift takes off. 

“Out and about today Lou?” Cody says smugly.

“You don’t look so good mate, maybe you’re not up to anything yet” Rhys says with a hint of distaste. 

“Are you feeling okay Lou?” Noah asks.

“Yeah I’m fine” Louis says quietly to Noah smiling slightly.

The lift dings and then opens. 

“Don’t push yourself to hard Louis, we’d hate for you to never come back to work, I doubt Harry and Scott would want you then” Cody laughs 

Louis turns toward him then.

“Fuck off, or I will send that report to safety about you punching me in the face. Grow the fuck up Cody and then maybe your dick might grow and satisfy someone” Louis says and leaves the lift and a smirking Harry and Scott and embarrassed Cody behind. 

Louis makes his way to his, Harry and Scott’s room. His arm is killing him but he won’t say anything to Harry and Scott. 

Louis grabs a pair of old sweats and a sweater, he needs a shower, wants to rub his dads hands off him, he makes his way to the bathroom but not before he’s stopped by Scott and Harry.

“Louis” Harry says and Louis stops, he sighs and turns around to face Harry and Scott.

“We want an explanation” Harry says slightly angry.

“I don’t have one” Louis says and turns to walk into the bathroom.

“That’s bullshit Louis, fuck, just talk to us” Scott says upset.

“You need to open up to us Louis, fuck, we aren’t against you here, we’re trying to help you, trying to protect you, we are trying to understand” Harry says,

“Understand what? Help me how? If I wasn’t with you, if you both weren’t fucking me, you wouldn’t give a single shit about my safety or trying to help me. I would be put on desk duty until the case was solved, no guards, no police escort, no special treatment, so don’t pretend like this is fucking normal and you’re trying to understand me. I saw my dad for the first time in 13 years, I acted on impulse I wanted to talk to him, ask him why he’s doing this, I didn’t mean to cause trouble, to fuck up your case” Louis yells.

“Fuck the case Louis, we love you and yes we aren’t going to deny that that has a huge impact on how we handle this but we don’t care, you’re ours and we will protect you in every single way we can”Scott yells back.

“Well it doesn’t matter anyway, you can protect me all you want it won’t stop him killing me, it won’t stop anything” Louis yells. Tears leaking from his pained blue eyes.

“Don’t say that, don’t you dare say shit like that, we would never let that happen” Harry says calmly yet so eerily dominant, everyone breaths heavily trying to calm down. 

“What did he say to you” Scott asks calmly.

“It doesn’t matter” Louis says.

“For god sakes Louis” Harry yells.

“He said he disowns me as a son, that I’m nothing to him, that no son of his would ever be a faggot or a cop. He told me he won’t hesitate to kill me and hurt me, that I’m in the way and if you both want what’s good for you and want me kept alive you will forget the case” Louis yells back. His breathing is heavy as the room goes silent and Louis shakes his head as tears stream down his face.

“Sweetheart” Scott says shakily.

“Don’t, Scott please, I know you can’t give up the case,I’m not asking you too, I know it’s not personal I get it, but.....he was so scary, he’s evil and he wouldn’t hesitate to kill me......i don’t want to die, but I know there is nothing I can do....I’m quitting the force” Louis says brokenly.

“No Rookie, fuck, no...we will sort this out” Harry says holding back his tears.

“No, I’ve made up my mind just, leave me alone, please” Louis says and he closes the bathroom door leaving Scott and Harry in their room.

Louis breaks behind the door and let’s himself cry his heart out, Harry and Scott can hear him and break themselves. This is all fucked up but Harry and Scott won’t let Louis give up that easily and will never let anything happen to him.

Louis shoulder makes it nearly impossible for him to undress and shower, he’s in pain and knows he has to tell Harry and Scott. 

He tries to calm himself down and manages a long hot shower where he just breaks alone. When he’s done he dresses in his sweats and a sweater which he only puts one arm through. He feels a little better after his shower and just wants to curl up in Harry and Scott’s arms. He wants them to hold him tightly and tell him he’s going to be fine. He wants to kiss them over and over and tell them how much he loves them and that the thought of losing them is unbearable. 

Louis looks himself over in the Mirror he’s still toned but he’s lost a considerable amount of weight. He wonders how his life has changed so much in a few short weeks. He tries not to dwell on it and he exits the room in search of Harry and Scott.

Louis hears voices on the way to the lounge room and when he enters he stops in his tracks. He didn’t realise how long he had been in the bathroom for. Scott and Harry are sitting on the couch, Drew and Edward on the floor around the plush table and there are three other guys sitting around the couch. All of them are in jeans and sweaters, shoes off, socks on their feet. They scream cops, important high up cops. There are files and takeaway Chinese all over the place.

“Hey baby” Harry says as he gets up to walk towards Louis. 

Louis blushes and looks at Harry.

Harry cups Louis cheeks and swipes his wet fringe off his forehead. Harry can’t believe how absolutely stunning Louis is, he is so lucky. 

“Can you come and meet some people” Harry asks.

“Um.....okay” Louis says shyly.

Harry smiles and grabs Louis hand and leads him over to the group.

“Lou, you know Edward and Drew, but this is Scott and my boss, the big boss. Sergeant Croydon, James this is Louis” Harry says proudly.

“It’s nice to meet you kid” James says standing up and holding out his hand for Louis to shake. 

“You too sir” Louis says shaking his hand with his good hand.

“No sir from you, you’re with Scott and Harry now, they are very, very good friends of mine and unless we are at work there is no need for formalities” James says smiling.

Louis smiles back shyly, James is not what Louis expected, he isn’t balding, fat and ageing, instead he’s about 35, tall dark and handsome. He’s somewhat comforting.

“This is Jake and Joey, they are Edward and Drew’s bosses” Harry then explains of the two guys next to James.

“Hi Lou” they say nicely, big smiles on their face. 

“Hi” Louis smiles back shyly.

“The boys are over to talk about the case, we’ve had some new leads and we are in for a bit of a Long night” Scott explains.

“Oh okay, well I will leave you too It then, I didn’t mean to interrupt” Louis says as he goes to walk away.

“You’re not interrupting baby” Scott says.

“It’s fine, I can go” Louis says again, he really doesn’t want to overstep the line.

“Actually Louis, could we have a chat?” James says.

Louis looks at James shyly. 

“Ummm, sure” Louis says. 

Harry sits down and brings Louis in next to him, so he turns to face James and gets a warm smile.

“Listen, Harry and Scott have told me that you want to quit the force” James says.

Louis looks back at Harry and Scott who are smiling at him smugly. Louis sighs and turns back to James.

“Yeah” he says 

“Well I have a proposition for you” James says.

“Okay?” Louis says confused. 

This guy is everyone’s boss, he’s higher than Harry and Scott which is huge. The fact that he is even talking to Louis is a wonder.

“I was looking through your test results and your files after you were shot and I was very impressed, your scores on your testing and assignments throughout the academy were actually better than Harry’s” James says smiling at Harry.

“Okay, Okay, just by a little” Harry says jokingly, causing the boys all to laugh and tease Harry.

“Harry’s scores have never been topped” James continues.

“Oi I was a close second” Scott says cheekily.

“You were a close second Scotty but you’re now third, Harry second and Louis you’ve taken the top spot of scores in the entire academy......ever” James says.

“Wha?” Louis says confused.

“Harry has had top spot for nearly 10 years” Joey says. 

“We can’t let you leave Louis, you’re too valuable, we need you” Jake says.

Louis sighs.

“Edward is taking a job in a different sector in a few weeks and we want you to take his spot, working alongside Drew. You and Drew will be head of investigations, it’s less field work but it’s overseeing all cases” James says.

Louis is shocked.

“But....I’ve been on the job a week and I nearly got myself killed, how does that warrant a promotion?” Louis asks.

The boys laugh.

“Lou, you proved yourself long before you even started and handling Harry at recruits, not many people can do that” Scott says.

“But...what about my dad, Troy, what about him and the case” Louis asks.

“The people in this room are the only ones who know Troy is your dad, it’s all of us who’ve been working on the case for nearly a year. You will be brought into the investigation. We will not let anything happen to you.....understand” James says.

He looks Louis in the eyes Intently. Louis trusts him instantly and he sighs, this is huge for him and he can’t pass this up. 

“Alright, I’ll accept” Louis says.

The boys all holler and hoot, Scott and Harry ruffle his hair and kiss his cheeks.

“Welcome to the big leagues Rookie” Harry smirks 

“Where you belong” Scott says seriously, 

Louis smiles back. 

“You’re due to come back in a month right, you can start then” James says and Louis nods his thanks.

“Now, lets have another beer and let the long night begin” Jake says.

The boys laugh and James gets up to grab some beers

“Are you hungry Lou? You need to eat” Scott says as he brings Louis between his legs.

“No I’m good” Louis says.

Before Scott can reply the doorbell rings. Harry goes to answer it and Andy walks in with his medical kit.

“Thanks for coming Andy” Harry says,

“Of course, I only ever do house calls for you” Andy chuckles and Harry laughs.

“Lou, Andy is here to look you over” Harry says.

“Harry” Louis whines. 

“Don’t even start Louis” Harry replies sternly. 

Louis shuts his mouth but he really doesn’t want to be looked over, his shoulder is badly hurt and he doesn’t want a trip to the emergency room, the thought of another hospital has him on edge.

James comes back into the room and hands everyone but Louis a beer, they all watch Andy check Louis over. They have never, ever seen Scott and Harry so loving, hands on and gentle with someone, even each other, it’s enthralling to watch. 

“Your temperature is a little high Lou, are you hurting anywhere” Andy asks,

“I....Yeah a little” Louis says quietly, he really doesn’t want this.

“Were you hurt?...in the alley?” Andy asks.

Louis stalls.

“Did he fucking touch you” Harry rages. 

The other boys all look on smiling as Harry gets angry about someone touching Louis.

“Harry” Louis says.

“Louis, answer now” Scott says just as angry.

“Fine, he pushed me up against the wall and he hurt my shoulder” Louis says ashamed.

“Fuck Louis, how badly” Harry says turning soft. Louis sighs.

“Pretty bad” Louis confesses.

“Louis” Scott says

“I have to take your shirt off kiddo” Andy says.

“No, no way nope, it hurts way to bad....no way” Louis says and he starts getting upset.

“Hey, relax, relax, just breathe, I’m here and Harry is here it’s going to be okay” Scott says gently. Looking Louis in the eyes as he tries to calm him.

“It’s okay baby, alright” Harry says kissing Louis head.

Scott holds Louis tightly around the waist as Harry and Andy take Louis shirt off. When they manage to get it off they see Louis shoulder is black and blue and looks completely dislocated.

“Well, this is a bad one Lou” Andy says 

“Please, please don’t touch it” Louis says desperately.

“Kid, I have to, you know I have too, otherwise you will have to have surgery” Andy says,

“I’m going to vomit” Louis says,

“It’s okay sweetheart. Just lean on me and relax and breathe” Scott says.

He pulls Louis all the way back on him, Harry holds Louis good hand in comfort, dragging his thumb over Louis knuckles, 

Andy pulls out a green whistle from his bag.

“This isn’t going to taste very good but it is going to help you with the pain. I want you to suck on it and I’m not going to touch your arm until you’re feeling good Okay” Andy says gently.

Harry grabs the whistle and brings it to Louis mouth.

“Breathe it in Lou” Scott says,

Louis does, it tastes like shit but after a few puffs Louis is going limp and relaxed on Scott.

“That’s it, good boy baby, that’s it” Scott praises.

“You’re doing so well darling” Harry says as he swipes Louis fringe off his forehead, 

“Alright Lou, you’re doing great, just relax” Andy says as he reaches out grabs Louis arm, he positions himself and gets ready to pop Louis shoulder back.

“Fuck no fuck, let go” Louis says drowsy.

“Shhhhh, it’s okay, suck in the whistle, it’s okay” Harry tries 

Louis sucks desperately on the whistle, trying to breathe the medication in, it still hurts like hell.

“Good boy” Scott says.

Andy then pulls Louis shoulder and there is a very loud pop that causes everyone to cringe at how much that would hurt.

“Oh shit” Louis says loudly as his arm is popped back in.

“Good boy Lou, it’s all done now” Andy says,

Harry and Scott breathe a sigh in relief as Louis begins to relax. Scott lies down with Louis over his chest and he manages to lull Louis to sleep, 

Harry and Andy talk further about medication and strapping Louis shoulder when he wakes. Andy is then saying his good buys and Harry walks him out. 

When Harry walks back into the room he puts a blanket over Scott and Louis and tucks Louis up. Scott and Harry then look towards the five other boys in the room and realise they have been complete soft, loving boyfriends and the looks of fond and the smirks they all have on their faces tells Harry and Scott it hasn’t gone unnoticed.

“Don’t say it” Harry says.

“You mean, how completely and utterly in love you both are” Drew smirks.

“Shut it” Scott chuckles,

“I’ve known you both ten years and I’ve never seen it, I can’t get over what I just witnessed” James laughs.

“I’m impressed” Jake says.

“Who would have thought someone could tame the wild, cold hearted wolves” Joey says,

Harry and Scott laugh and Scott cuddles Louis close. They deal with the ribbing and secretly love it, they love Louis and don’t really care who knows.


	22. Chapter 22

When Louis wakes next It’s to Harry carrying him back to bed.

“It’s okay Rookie, I’ve got you” Harry says as he gently places Louis on the bed and tucks him in.

Scott walks in behind them both with a glass of water and a few pills.

“Here darling, can you take these” Scott asks smiling.

Louis doesn’t argue and takes the pills and sits up in bed looking at the bedsheets.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks as he thumbs Louis cheek.

“I’m sorry, about....about following Troy, about yelling at you....I just.....I love you both, so much and I don’t want anything to happen to you and I didn’t mean to follow him, I just haven’t seen him in so long and it was instinct. I know it was stupid but I didn’t mean to fuck everything up for you and I’m sorry” Louis says sighing 

“We know, Lou, we understand. But the thought of you being hurt or something happening to you was so scary” Scott says.

“We’re sorry too” Harry then says.

“What for? You didn’t do anything wrong” Louis says.

“We didn’t realise the cabin fever was getting to you so much, we should have realised and done something about it, we just wanted you safe and keeping you in the apartment seemed like a good solution” Harry says.

“It’s not your fault, And I should be thanking you anyway.....for getting me promoted” Louis says.

“Hey, That was all you, James wanted you for the job long before tonight, we just told him you wanted to quit and it just pushed him to act sooner. It was all you baby” Scott says smiling.

Louis smiles back slightly,

“We want you to know that, we know what Troy said to you was hard to hear, especially coming from your dad Lou, we know how much it must hurt but. We need you to trust Scott and I and trust the force. Trust James, trust Edward, Drew, Jake and Joey to deal with it. We will never let anything happen to you and that’s a promise” Harry says.

“I know and I trust you all I really do...I love you so much and I can’t thank you enough for everything” Louis says.

“We love you to Rookie, more than you will ever know” Scott says. 

“Get some rest okay” Harry says.

Louis nods and lies back down, letting Harry and Scott kiss him goodnight and leave the room to get back to work, 

......  
A month later and Louis is ready to head back to work, he is still sore but nothing he can’t handle. His shoulder is much better and he can use his arm a lot better now. He’s excited to get back to work and dresses in his skinny black jeans and black button up, he places his black vans on his feet and goes to the kitchen to make a tea. 

Harry and Edward are dressed and eating breakfast, Harry hands Louis his ready made tea and kisses his lips.

“Thank you” Louis says,

“Only for you baby” Harry smirks.

Louis smiles and Scott comes over and kisses Louis on the head.

“Now are you sure you’re ready to come back?” Scott asks seriously.

“God yes, I’m more than ready” Louis says.

Scott and Harry smile 

Scott and Harry have been easing Louis back into his workouts and sex and Louis has been much happier since he was able to do more.

“Now remember, go slow today, if you need a break it’s okay” Harry says seriously.

“I know, I will” Louis says.

The boys smile at Louis and they all get ready to leave.

Louis is met at the Bureau with a warm welcome and respect, a lot more than what he thought. Drew is awesome to work with and Louis feels accepted. It’s a lot better working on the floor above. Downstairs Noah has a new partner and Rhys and Cody of course met him with angry glares and snide remarks. Noah though, gave Louis the cold shoulder, Louis is a bit upset but it’s not like they hung out much anymore, Noah being with Rhys and Cody all the time. 

It’s the end of the day when he meets Harry and Scott in their office. He walks in and there are six other guys in the room, James, Being one of them. Everyone has a worried, concerned look on their face and Louis knows Harry and Scott mask it when they see him.

“Hey Rookie” Harry says as he opens his arms for Louis. 

Louis smiles and walks over, he’s engulfed in Harry’s strong arms. It’s a little unusual for Harry to show this much affection in the office. Louis then says hi to James and is introduced to the other men, they are all undercover security. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, I can wait in the car” Louis says.

“No kiddo, we’re just finishing up” James smiles.

“Harry and Scott shake the other guys hands and they leave the office.

“Call me if you need to okay” James says to Scott and Harry as he hugs them goodbye.

“Of course” Scott says.

“See ya Lou, be careful okay” James says.

Louis just nods, what a strange thing to say Louis thinks. 

It’s a quiet walk back to the car all boys lost in thought. 

“You can sit up front tonight baby” Scott says as they approach the carpark, the boys paces pick up and Louis has to power walk to keep up.

“Um it’s okay, I’m fine in the back” Louis says a little confused.

Harry and Scott share a look with each other 

“What’s going on?” Louis asks, he knows something is wrong.

“Nothing for you to worry about darling” Harry says.

Louis sighs 

“No offence Harry but you’re a shit liar too” Louis says huffing.

Scott and Harry can’t help but laugh.

Harry pulls Louis to his side and kisses his head.

“We’re sorry, we just had some news this afternoon and we’re both a little shaken” Harry says as he opens the car and they all climb in, Louis in the back.

“What....what news” Louis asks as Harry begins driving out of the lot.

Suddenly they are flagged by three black sedans, Louis gasps thinking something is wrong.

“It’s security Lou, nothing to worry about, they are there for protection” Scott says.

“What’s going on?” Louis asks upset.

“It’s Troy Lou, he’s behind a few threats that we’ve had today and we just need to be careful” Harry says.

Louis goes quiet, he’s so fed up with this, his dad and feeling like he has to watch his back all the time. Security though, means something new has gone down and Louis doesn’t even know if he wants to know what. 

Once Harry and Scott get Louis safely back to the apartment, things relax a little. 

“What would you like for dinner Lou?” Scott asks gently as they all enter the kitchen, hungry after a long day.

“I’m not that hungry right now, I might go for a run” Louis says.

Harry and Scott look at each other

“Um actually, we can’t let you do that” Harry says .

Louis sighs, he knew he wouldn’t be allowed out alone.

“So I’m trapped inside again?” Louis asks.

“We’re afraid so, but on the bright side so are Harry and I and...there are a lot of things we can do while we are inside” Scott smirks 

Harry chuckles lowly and Louis slightly smiles at them both. 

Harry walks over to Louis and cups his face, he leans in and places a lingering kiss on his lips. 

“We can give you a workout, if you’re up for it” Harry leans back to say winking as he smirks.

Louis laughs shyly.

“Maybe” Louis says.

“Maybe? Did you hear that Scotty Louis said maybe” Harry says in jest.

“Well looks like we need to convince him Haz” Scott says as he then saunters over behind Louis.

Louis soon forgets about his dad and being stuck inside as Harry and Scott fuck him slowly. 

“Fuck you’re so tight, such a good boy for us baby” Harry says as his cock slides in and out, 

“Ughnnn” Louis whines as he arches his back off the bed.

“We gotcha Lou, are you going to come for Harry?” Scott asks as he nibbles Louis ear and licks his neck from his position, lying beside Louis 

“Yes, please, need to come, can I come?” Louis says breathless.

“Good boy for asking, so good baby, yes, come with me” Harry says as they both come in pure ecstasy.

Louis is on cloud nine when Scott enters him hard and fast, Harry taking Scott’s place beside Louis, kissing him all over. Louis can’t get enough of either of them. Their hot sweaty toned bodies, their delicious smell, he’s in heaven. 

“Fuck you feel so good with Harry’s come inside you, Fucking perfect” Scott says 

“You like it when we fill you up don’t you, fuck You slow, make you come” Harry says sexily as he kisses Louis dirtily.

Louis is hard once again and as Scott hits his prostate over and over he finds himself begging for release.

“Please, fuck, please I need to come, I can’t” Louis says overwhelmed.

“Shhhh, Good boy, our good boy Lou, come with me darling” Scott says and he holds Louis close as they both release, Louis for the second time.

The boys know Louis likes to be held and coddled after sex and they whisper sweet nothings in his ear as they clean him up and he drifts off to sleep curled up on Harry’s strong chest, Scott spooning him from behind.

Harry plays with Louis hair smiling fondly and Scott can’t help his fond smile as he watches Harry. Harry catches him looking and blushes.

“What” Harry asks smiling.

“I just love watching you with him” Scott says.

Harry smiles.

“I know the feeling” Harry says In response, 

“I’m a little worried” Scott says as he reaches out and thumbs Louis cheek.

Harry sighs.

“I know, but we’ve got people on it, we’re on it and James has organised the best people to follow and keep Louis safe” Harry says as he tries to reassure Scott.

“I know, it’s just...I mean I just want him safe....we haven’t even spoken to him about making it official and....it’s bothering me” Scott says 

Harry looks at Scott’s change in demeanour, he’s never like this and the older they get and the more they fall for Louis and the more they see how dangerous their job can actually be, especially when all their lives are involved it just makes what’s important stand out and that’s each other.

“I know Scotty, lets have that talk with him then, we can sit him down tomorrow and ask him to make it official, I’ve already been to Julian’s to pick up his piece and we can give it to him tomorrow” Harry says smiling 

Scott smiles and nods in response, he kisses Harry tenderly and they both flick off the light, tired from a long day, They spend the night wrapped in each other’s arms.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day Drew and Louis are heading back from a homicide they were overseeing, they have undercover security tailing them but they aren’t overbearing and Louis forgets they are even there. Drew decides to stop at a gas station for fuel and they both head in, security waiting outside 

“I’m going to get a water, would you like a drink?” Louis asks Drew as they head in.

“A coke would be great thanks Lou” Drew says with a smile. 

Louis nods and goes to the back of the store to grab Drews coke and his water. He grabs them both out when he hears a commotion at the front of the shop. He turns around, hidden by the shelves to see a guy waving a gun between Drew and the cashier, Drew has his hands In the air, while he tries to talk to the guy, tries to coax him to put the gun away. 

“Shut up or I will shoot your Fucking Head off” the guy yells.

“Look lets just calm down okay, we can talk, but only when you put the gun away” Drew says.

“I just want the money” the guy yells

“Okay, sure, we can get you the money, just put the gun down first” Drew says.

Louis can see the situation escalating, he hasn’t been spotted yet so he ducks down and decides he needs to help Drew, the guy is getting more heated and Louis knows that’s bad news when he’s got a gun.

Back at the station Harry and Scott are bantering with their crew in the lunchroom, giving each other shit. Harry is swinging on his chair, his signature smirk on his face as he roasts one of the guys about his new tattoo of his wife’s name, Scott backing him up. They are family and it’s all taken on the chin but they always pay each other out, the first chance they get. 

Jax walks in halfway through though with a concerned look on his face. 

“What’s up Jax” Scott asks as he sips his cola.

“Boys, it’s a code 9” Jax says as he turns the TV on to a news channel, they see a service station with swat and police out front, code 9 means hostage situation.

“Shit, which squad” Harry says seriously as they all stand up and gather round the Tv. One of There units is in there and it’s serious.

Jax doesn’t answer Harry, but swallows hard.

Harry and Scott then look to Jax worriedly.

“Which squad Jax” Scott asks again sternly, not wanting Jax to confirm their fears

“28” Jax says 

“That’s Louis and Drew” Charlie one of the other officers says concerned.

“Fuck” Harry says as he turns to the television.

“What’s status” Scott asks, he’s slightly shaking, his hands unsteady as they await news.

“Gunman inside, no shots fired yet, swat have visual on Drew but not Louis” Jax says. 

“We need to get down there” Harry says 

“Can’t let you leave Haz, Jame’s orders” Dax, another officer says.

“Shit” Harry says, he knows it’s protocol and Troy no doubt has men watching them and they are to vulnerable if all three of them are on scene.

They all watch the TV on the edge of their seats, Harry and Scott try to contain themselves and keep composure but the thought of Louis in there, held hostage has them scared shitless. If something happens to Louis they will never forgive themselves.

They then hear shots fired from the store and swat have to wait to head inside.

“Shots fired” Jax relays from the on-site squad. 

“Who’s hit?” Harry panics.

“They can’t say” Jax says.

“Just tell us if it was Louis or Drew Jax” Scott says upset.

“No confirmation, I don’t have confirmation, SWAT isn’t cleared to go in” Jax relays.

Harry and Scott’s blood runs cold as they wait with bated breath. It’s a long few minutes before another shot is fired 

“Swats heading in, we’ve been stood down, we have to wait” Jax says.

“Fuck this” Scot says angrily.

Harry walks over to Scott and cups his face.

“It’s okay, he’s going to be okay” Harry tries to sound believable,

“You don’t know that” Scott says upset.

“And you don’t know he’s not” Harry says.

The squad watch on unbelievably, the way Scott and Harry are acting has never been witnessed by the team. They are worried and clearly scared over Louis safety. 

“Harry, if something happens to him” Scott says.

Harry and Scott lock eyes and portray their love and vulnerability to each other.

“I know Scotty, but nothing is going to happen to him, he’s going to be okay. Trust me” Harry says seriously.

Scott nods and Harry hugs him close, they don’t really care how any of their affection looks to the team, they’ve known each other for so long, they are family and no one would dare say anything about it. Louis’ life is in danger, two of their family are involved in a crisis and they all just pray they will make it out. 

Inside the store Louis has the culprit on the ground as he handcuffs his hands behind his back, 

“Let me go” the guy keeps saying as Louis halls him up and SWAT takeover to drag his arse back to the precinct

“Fuck Lou, you were awesome, I was a little worried there for a minute” Drew says chuckling.

Louis, having been drilled so much by Harry at the academy, remembered his training when Harry made him recreate every single possible scenario of a hostage situation. His entire Sunday was taken up with the training. While the rest of the recruits had the day off Harry had ensured Louis was put to the test and Louis, at this moment couldn’t be more grateful for it. He was able to sneak up on the perpetrator and after the guy shot two shots as a warning into the roof, Louis new it was time to step in. The third shot was about to be put in Drews head until Louis brought the guy down and the bullet went into the floor. Drew is forever thankful that Louis acted the way he did and they now share a bond that only few in the force can and their trust in each other as partners went up ten fold. 

When Louis walks back into the station with Drew he wasn’t expecting the cheers and pats on the back he receives, he smiles shyly and tries to find Harry and Scott. He makes it to the second floor and the lunch room where he finds Scott and Harry and their entire squad watching the TV, he sees the siege on the news and the details of how Louis took the criminal down. 

Scott sees Louis first.

“Wholly fuck, Lou, thank god” Scott says as he rushes forward and engulfs Louis in a huge hug. 

“I’m fine” Louis says as he hugs Scott back 

Scott pull back and he and Louis share a kiss, it’s only small and doesn’t last long but they both know the meaning behind it.

“I love you” Louis says.

“God, Lou, I love you so much” Scott says as he places a kiss on Louis head. 

Louis then locks eyes with Harry, Harry smirks slightly and Louis half smiles back as he walks slowly to Harry and is engulfed in his strong arms.

“You remembered didn’t you” Harry says into Louis hair.

“Everything, Drews alive because of you” Louis says.

Harry pulls back and cups Louis face.

“No darling, Drew is alive because of you, and so is the cashier and the culprit, they are alive because of your actions. You were brilliant Lou and I’m so fucking proud of you” Harry says.

Louis doesn’t want to tear up but he’s waited so long to feel like this, so long to be accepted by Harry like this and Louis can’t stop the grin across his face as he launches further into Harry and hugs him tight.

That night in bed the three of them all holding each other close after another earth shattering love making session, one of their best. Scott and Harry decide its time to have a talk with Louis.

“Darling, Scott and I were hoping to talk to you about something important” Harry says and Louis heart picks up a little, he sits up and turns around to face Harry and Scott who are sitting against the headboard on the bed. He sits on his knees and leans back on his legs, feeling so small in the presence of Harry and Scott.

“Is it something bad?” Louis asks innocently.

“No darling” Scott says fondly.

“Listen, ever since you were shot and Scott and I thought we’d lost you, we....we’ve been wanting to talk to you about us, the three of us” Harry says seriously, leaning forward and grabbing one of Louis hands.

Louis is confused, this doesn’t sound like something good

“Um okay” Louis says quietly.

Harry strokes his thumb over Louis knuckles effectively calming him. 

“Harry and I want to talk to you about making the three of us permanent” Scott says.

“Permanent? I thought we were boyfriends?” Louis says even more confused.

Harry and Scott chuckle.

“Yes darling we are but.....we want to be so much more” Scott says.

“Look Lou, we love you and having you nearly taken from us, twice, has put things into perspective for us....we haven’t told you but Scott and I are secretly engaged to be married” Harry says.

“What?” Louis asks. He’s about to panic, surely Harry and Scott wouldn’t dump him like this, after they just made love, three times.

“No one knows at work, just our families and well...we want you to be permanent and included” Scott says carefully

“Hang on, you’re asking me to.......to.....” Louis asks breathless.

“Yes, Lou, Scott and I are asking you to be a permanent part of our lives, ours, forever” Harry says.

“We know you’re worried about it being too soon, we get it but we don’t care, we love you, so much, absolutely incredulously and we want to marry you” Scott says.

He then brings out a small black box and Louis nearly looses it. He is so in love with Harry and Scott and would do anything to have them forever, they are his absolute world and can’t believe this is happening

Scott opens the box slowly and inside is a silver necklace with a small paper plane on the end, one that matches Harry and Scott’s that they absolutely never take off.

“Wholly shit” Louis says as he tears up, it’s so beautiful.

“We decided against rings, until we’re actually married, this way we can wear them at work, and none else has to know, until we’re ready. And they don’t get ruined” Harry says smiling.

“I....I...” Louis starts as do the tears.

“I hope they are good tears” Scott chuckles.

Louis nods.

“I love you both so much, I can’t believe this, I want this so much” Louis says as he takes his eyes off the necklace to look Harry and Scott in the eyes. 

They beam at Louis and Scott places the necklace around Louis neck and if they shed some tears and make love for the fourth time, no one has to know.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Louis is admiring his necklace, just his boxers on in the bathroom mirror, he’s covered in love bites and he’s so happy. 

Scott and Harry can’t stop smiling while they make breakfast In the kitchen. 

Harry’s Phone then rings and he notices it’s James.

“Hi J, what’s up” Harry asks as he starts buttering a piece of toast for Scott, 

“Hey H, Scott around too?” James asks.

“Yeah he’s here” Harry says, he senses this isn’t good.

“Louis out of earshot?” James then asks.

“Yeah, you’re on speaker with Scott and I” Harry says as he places the phone down on the kitchen island, Scott looking at Harry concerned.

“Boys, I know you’re not going to be happy and Louis even more so but, I’ve got to step him off work” James says sighing,

“What’s happened” Scott asks.

“Three bomb threats overnight, two this morning, all over the city. The last one at the bureau. All with Louis name attached, he’s a target and we can’t risk him or the other officers safety” James says seriously.

“Fuck” Harry says.

“There’s more....death threats, towards Louis have been showing up to the station, including video of his movements. I’d like to keep him under watch 24/7 for a while, I can arrange alternate accomodation for you all” James says.

“It’s Troy?” Scott asks for confirmation.

“Yes, we’re working on it all boys I promise, we will get all of this sorted and Troy behind bars. Feel free to work from home for the rest of the week, we’ve had to evacuate for the next few hours anyway as precaution. I’ll be shuffling everyone around for the next few days” James says.

“Thanks J, we appreciate it” Scott says.

“I’m on my way over to get your alternate accomodation sorted okay” James says.

“Appreciated” Harry says.

“See you soon” James says and hangs up the phone. 

Harry looks at Scott

“Now I’m worried” Harry says.

Scott’s face pales.

“More about telling Louis he can’t work” Harry smirks.

Scott half chuckles, appreciating Harry trying to lighten the mood.

Louis then comes into the kitchen, dressed for work. He looks between Harry and Scott before he gets a water bottle from the fridge.

“I’m not that late am I” Louis smiles.

“No darling, but we....need to talk” Harry says sympathetically.

“What have I done?” Louis asks.

“Nothing baby, but....listen, you can’t go into work anymore, until we sort this case out. It’s to dangerous, James called this morning. You’re in to much danger and we’re all being moved to somewhere safer” Scott says.

“Are you serious?” Louis asks upset.

Harry and Scott nod.

Louis is so overwhelmed with everything and frustrated, his dream job just slipping away and his dad is an arsehole, he loses control for a minute and throws his water bottle across the room, thudding it against the wall.

“Sweetheart, calm down” Harry says.

“He’s ruining my life” Louis says heatedly.

“Darling we’re sorry” Scott says as he stands up.

“I’m ruining your life too” Louis says upset.

“You’re doing nothing of the sort Rookie, your safety is number one” Harry says. 

“How can you say that, this is fucked” Louis says upset

“Hey, Hey, come here baby” Scott says a he grabs Louis to calm him down.

“Look, Rookie, we’re going to figure this out” Harry says.

“How?” Louis asks, he would really like to know how the fuck Harry and Scott are going to fix this.

“Look” Scott says.

“No Scott, I can’t work anymore, you can’t work anymore, we have to move, I can’t even go down the street alone” Louis says.

“James is pushing forward the case, he wants to bring Troy in soon, he’s coming over to exp,ain more, okay” Harry says.

Louis sighs. 

There is then a knock at the door and Harry goes to answer it, 

“It’s Rhys and Cody” Harry says.

Louis sighs, just what he needs.

Rhys and Cody come into the entry and Scott and Louis wait in the doorway. 

“James asked us to stop by and give you this” Rhys says as he hands a folder over to Harry.

“Thanks” Harry says as he takes it.

Rhys and Cody then look to Louis.

“So Is it true then, that these threats are Louis fault, the reason we can’t go into work is because of him” Cody asks as he death stares Louis.

“That’s not really your concern” Scott says sternly.

“Bullshit, he’s the fucking problem, he always has been” Cody says and he lunges at Louis grabbing him by the collar.

“Get the fuck off him now” Harry says as he rips Cody off Louis.

“Don’t ever come near him again” Scott says in a deadly voice towards Cody and Rhys.

“He’s just like his father” Cody says smirking.

Louis in that moment knows they know who his father is and Louis has had enough, he’s nothing like his father. Before Scott and Harry can stop him he’s punching Cody square in the jaw, the room falls silent and Cody looks at Louis in shock. Before Cody is lunging for Louis and Rhys goes for Scott and Harry and Noah try’s to break it up.

It’s a ruckus of bad language and fists as the elevator door dings and James and two security agents walk into the foyer.

“Break it up now” James shouts and everyone stops , Harry pulls Louis safely into his arms and Cody and Rhys retreat, breathing heavily. James looks livid.

“I ask you boys to do one thing and you fuck that up too, get out of here now” James says as he speaks to Cody and Rhys, Rhys grabs a shocked Noah and they enter the lift, both with a black eye each. 

When the lift doors shut James turns to Harry, Scott and Louis, 

“Really?” James asks slightly amused.

“They went for Louis first” Scott says as he shrugs his shoulders

James rolls his eyes

“How do they know about Troy being Louis Dad” Harry asks concerned

“Unless they’ve been snooping through a classified case I have no idea, I’ll look into it, in the meantime clean your boy up and meet me in the living room” James says smiling.

Harry and Scott look to Louis and see he has a cut lip.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks Louis as they inspect his lip

“Yeah I’m fine” Louis says.

Scott grabs an ice pack and they all head to the lounge room to talk with James.

“I should just make Harry and Scott your personal security, they will kill anyone who comes within 5 feet of you” James says amused 

Louis smiles, blushing hard.

“I hope you got a decent hit in, judging by those knuckles” James says, eyes going to Louis bruised hand.

“Well, his eye looked pretty black so I’ll take credit for it” Louis says and everyone chuckles.

“Right, well on to more pressing issues, I’ve organised alternate accomodation, you have an hour to pack before we leave” James says.

The boys nod and they get up to gather their things together to leave.


	25. Chapter 25

The boys take over Louis packing and he sits on the bed watching them both. 

“Okay there baby?” Scott asks eyeing Louis warily.

“This is all my fault” Louis says softly.

“Darling, we’ve been over this” Harry says.

Louis sighs.

“Come on, lets get going, we’re in this together Louis” Scott says as he holds out his hand to Louis. 

Louis takes his hand and they meet James in the entryway.

“Okay, now, we have a car waiting downstairs, Troy is going to be watching us move you. I will be in one car, you boys in the other, we will be heading downtown but will be taking our time getting there, to ensure we get there safely. I will meet you at the hotel” James says.

“So we can travel together?” Harry asks.

“It’s safer, we will have people following you, and we will station an officer here to monitor the apartment” James says.

The boys nod

“How long will we be gone for?” Louis asks innocently

James sighs

“Until it’s safe kiddo, I can’t say, I’m sorry” James says sympathetically 

Louis nods and they get going, Scott and Harry on either side of Louis. It’s quiet and tense and when they get to the parking garage everything happens quickly and efficiently. The boys are all led into the waiting car, James and two agents in the car behind. It’s a swift process and the car has tinted windows, they are led out into the open and Louis wonders how long it will be until this is all over.

Louis is lost in his thoughts until Scott and Harry grab onto his arms, he looks up curiously and sees they are both on edge and he’s instantly scared. Harry takes his phone out of his pocket and types something. He shows it to Louis discretely.

“This is a set up, something is off, we will get us out of safely, listen to us and don’t panic” the text says. 

Louis doesn’t have time to comprehend the message before there is a loud bang the car is spun out of control and he loses consciousness.

....

Louis wakes in pain, he feels like he’s been hit by a bus, he’s freezing and it’s dark, his head is pounding. As his eyes adjust to the room he sees he’s in a basement but can’t see Harry or Scott, he tries to steady his breathing. The door then opens and in come two men, he’s never seen them before, they smirk at him and one hauls him up causing Louis to cry out on pain.

“So glad you’re awake, been out quiet a while” the guy who grabs him says. 

Louis is trying to get his head around everything, he barely remembers leaving the apartment, he’s so confused. 

“So you’re Troy’s son huh, we’ve been waiting to meet you personally, Troy has told us how good you are at handling pain, can’t wait to test that out” the other guy smirks.

Louis can’t talk, he’s scared and he’s worried about Scott and Harry 

“There’s some people who’ve been waiting for you, shall we go?” One if them says.

Louis is then dragged out of the cell, where he’s been kept, and taken up a set of stairs, they are in a warehouse and it’s empty and dirty. Louis can hardly walk. 

He’s then taken into a room where he sees Harry and Scott, both tied to a chair and gagged. They don’t look hurt and Louis is relieved. Their eyes widen when they see Louis and they both struggle to get out of their restraints, Louis can hear them trying to say his name. This is bad.

“So boys, Troy should be arriving any second now and we all know what’s going to happen when he gets here” they guy who’s holding Louis says as he puts his hand to his head and mimics shooting himself.

Louis gasps and tries to get out of his hold, 

“We thought we could have some fun before that though” the other guy says as he reaches out and takes a swing at Louis, Louis is so out of it and in pain he falls to the ground, he can hear Harry and Scott trying so hard to get out and help Louis, the two men laugh as they continue their assault on Louis, it’s harsh and brutal and Louis thinks he may pass out. 

Louis then locks eyes with Harry and Scott, they are panicked and he’s never seen them so scared. Louis tries to regain himself, he needs to get through this, needs to help Harry and Scott. Louis takes blow after blow and tries to stay conscious.

Harry and Scott try desperately to get free, they need to help Louis, it’s killing them, being tied up and not being able to help him. 

Louis takes a deep breath and remembers back to the academy and their self defence classes, he was always put up against Harry, he never won but he remembers why, Louis musters all his strength and kicks out, hitting one of the guys in the balls, he gets a swift kick to the ribs for it. Louis takes it. The guy he kicked is so angry he marches straight to Scott and holds the gun to his head. In that moment Louis senses the desperation of the situation and he isn’t going to let these two hurt Scott and Harry. 

Harry then manages to kick out and trip the guy up from behind, he falls to the ground, his gun going across the floor. Louis gathers all his strength and runs for the gun, he’s tackled but Louis knows he has to get through this, he has to save Harry and Scott. He gathers his strength and fights both guys, he doesn’t know how he does it or how he ends up kicking out and running for the gun. He doesn’t think before he shoots one of the men in the leg, he goes down in pain. The other guy then goes to pull his gun out and shoot Harry, Louis is quicker though and shoots him straight in the chest. He falls to the ground blood everywhere. 

Louis didn’t realise he was crying as he drops the gun to the floor, the clatter echoing in the silent warehouse. Louis locks eyes with Harry and Scott before he’s racing over to them.

He unties them, breathing heavy.

“Fuck baby, Wholly shit” Harry says as he gathers Louis in his arms.

“Baby, fuck, are you okay” Scott asks.

Louis lets out a few tears as he grabs on to Harry and Scott, he nearly lost them and doesn’t want to let go.

“Shhh it’s okay, it’s going to be okay” they tell him,

Suddenly the place is swarmed by agents and there are arrests made, everything happens in a blur and Louis, Scott and Harry are taken to the agent medic to get checked over. Harry and Scott don’t leave Louis side, they are fine physically, a few cuts and bruises, Louis was the one who copped it the most in the crash and beatings. 

James turns up at the scene and races over to the three of them.

“Shit, are you guys okay?” He asks as he reaches the medic, all three are sitting on the ground Louis leaning against Scott for support.

“We are, Louis not so much” Scott says.

“I’m fine” Louis speaks up.

“We need to get you to the hospital, you’ve been in a car accident and had the shit beaten out of you” Harry says sternly.

“I’m fine” Louis says again.

“What the fuck happened?” Scott asks James.

“We don’t know, someone is on the inside, working for Troy, we should have been onto it but it all changed in a second. We don’t know who’s behind it all, but we will find out” James assures the boys.

“Lets get Louis to a hospital, I’ll drive you two over once we take your statements”James says.

“No way we aren’t leaving Louis side” Harry says. 

The thought of anyone hurting Louis again, even touching him has him and Scott on edge, they won’t rest until Troy is behind bars.

“I need you both here to go over what happened, Noah is on his way i’ll have Noah drive him if that makes you feel better” James says.

Harry and Scott look at each other, they don’t know who they can trust.

“I’m fine I don’t need a hospital” Louis urges.

“Just stop lying you really are so shit at it” Scott smirks as he kisses Louis on the head.

Noah then turns up on scene with Cody and Rhys 

“Great” Harry says under his breath.

James heads over to the boys to have a chat while Harry and Scott help Louis stand up. 

“I don’t want to go without you, please, I’m fine” Louis says.

He then goes to walk and nearly collapses but Scott steadies him.

“Woah, careful darling, I gotcha” Scott says as he looks at Harry worriedly 

“Louis, we don’t want any arguments, you’re going straight to the hospital, we will call Andy and let him know you’re on your way, we will be there within the hour, we promise” Harry says.

“Harry, I can just wait while you do what you need to, please” Louis says, getting upset.

“Listen to me darling, you’re really badly hurt, you need to go now, we will be right behind you” Harry says.

Scott then pulls out his phone to call Andy, telling him Louis is on his way in. Harry walks Louis over and deposits him in the backseat of Noah’s car, he kisses Louis on the head and closes the door. He and Scott then turn to Noah, Rhys and Cody.

“Anything happens to him, we will kill you” Harry says sternly

“You touch him and you’re dead” Scott says venomously 

“Understood, we will get him straight to The hospital” Cody says.

They then climb into the car and begin the drive..

Harry and Scott both turn towards James 

“Let’s get this over with, we need to be with Louis” Scott says.

“I know boys, I’ll have you out of here within the hour” James says.

“I don’t understand why we couldn’t do this later” Harry says.

James stops and turns to Harry and Scott. 

“We have a rat boys, I don’t trust anyone but you two, Louis, Drew, Joey and Jake. This is serious and if we want to find out who caused that accident, kidnaped and nearly killed the three of you we need to work fast, I need your help” James says.

Scott and Harry nod, Louis is still in danger and they need to help James.

“Now we lost you on fifth street, just before the accident, the two guards we had placed in the car are dead, they were not working for Troy, they had no idea what was going to happen. We found their navigation was tampered with, we are trying to locate the origin. The accident was planned by Troy which means someone on the inside knows what’s going on” James says.

“We noticed something was off as soon as we missed fifth street, we sensed it was wrong but it was to late, we couldn’t do anything and that’s when we were hit” Harry says.

“Louis was knocked out straight away. They took him first and then Harry and I, we didn’t see Louis until they brought him upstairs, Troy was supposed to show up and kill us” Scott says,

“It didn’t take us long to find you, Troy knew that, he wasn’t going to risk turning up, he set his men up to fail” James says

“So he’s got another plan?” Scott asks.

“We think so” James says.

“What about Louis, what’s stopping them taking him again, now we aren’t with him?” Harry asks slightly panicked. 

“Listen don’t panic okay” James says.

“James” Scott says worriedly.

“Trust me boys, I won’t let anything happen to him, we have the car on surveillance, we think Troy will try to strike again, while Louis is alone. We need to be ready” James says.

“So you sent him off as bait?” Harry says furiously.

“No, we are just making sure we find who’s following him, we know he will be followed to the hospital, we just need to know who by” James says.

James then walks towards his car and gestures for Harry and Scott to get in.

“We’re following too, they just don’t know it” James says.

Harry and Scott are worried, something doesn’t feel right.

“We don’t trust Cody and Rhys” Harry tells James.

“Neither do I” James says. 

In that moment Scott’s Phone rings and he sees it’s Andy.

“Andy? Is Louis okay?” Scott asks 

“Louis isn’t here, I got a missed call from a private number, while I was seeing a patient, voicemail said Louis was being taken home, I just wanted to see if you wanted me to do a house-call” Andy says.

“Fuck” Scott says.

James and Harry look towards Scott worriedly,

“I’ll call you back Andy” Scott says as he hangs up “Andy was called, told Louis was being taken home, someone has him, somethings happened” Scott says his face in sheer terror.

James’s Phone rings and he answers on speaker.

“Croydon” he says sternly.

“Boss, the GPS has been turned off, we lost them” the caller says.

“It’s Rhys and Cody” Harry says angrily.

“Find them” James says and hangs up the phone.

“All the signs were there, at the academy, at the bureau, fuck we are idiots” Scott says. 

James turns the sirens on and speeds through the streets, everyone is notified and the squad get organised to try and find Louis, Harry and Scott just hope they find him, before Troy does.


	26. Chapter 26

Louis flits in and out of sleep against the window, he’s uncomfortable and in pain, Noah is next to him and seems tense, as do Rhys and Cody, no one is talking.

“Is something wrong?” Louis asks nervously.

Noah doesn’t look at him and Louis realises something isn’t right.

“Noah” Louis says upset.

“I’m really sorry Lou” Noah says.

“Sorry for what, what’s going on?” Louis asks.

“Just shut up if you know what’s good for you” Rhys says from the front seat.

Louis doesn’t have time to respond before they are pulling up to another abandoned warehouse.

“Where are we?” Louis asks 

“We said shut up” Cody says as he, Noah and Rhys get out of the car. 

Louis is grabbed harshly by Rhys and he hisses in pain, he’s so sore and can hardly walk properly. He’s led into the building, it’s empty aside from a plastic looking room in the centre of the warehouse, the walls are see-through and you can walk around it, there are hooks on the wall inside the room and a few breathing holes but that’s all. Louis sees a hose in one of the holes that leads into the room and he begins to panic. 

He tries to get out of Rhys’s hold, 

“Let me go” he says as he struggles.

“Stop struggling or we will make you” Cody spits as he pulls Louis hair to shut him up. 

“Please” Louis begs 

Troy then come into the Warehouse, dressed in a suit, he’s smirking

“Finally, I’ve been waiting a while boys, what took you so long” Troy asks.

“Sorry boss, we were delayed” Rhys says.

Louis realises Rhys and Cody are working for his dad, he should have known, but Noah, why would Noah do this to him.

“As long as you weren’t followed” Troy says 

“No, we’re alone, they won’t be able to find him” Rhys says smirking.

“Good, well done” Troy says smiling.

“Welcome Louis, this is my warehouse, as you can see we’ve been waiting for you to join us, we’ve had this set up just for you” Troy smiles.

“What do you want” Louis says, trying to deal with his pain.

“You, dead, I told you I was going to kill you, I don’t know why it’s such a surprise” Troy says 

“Your two boyfriends, wouldn’t let up would they, had to keep digging and digging, they must not really care about you as much as they say they do, maybe they were using you to get to your dad huh, ever thought about that” Rhys says grinning evilly.

“No” Louis says 

“Well it doesn’t matter now does it, you’re mine and I’m going to kill you.....eventually and show them just how serious I am about leaving me alone” Troy says.

Troy then clicks his fingers and Rhys and Cody drag Louis into the room that’s set up, his hands are pulled above his head and he screams in pain as he’s tied to the hook above his head, his feet are on the ground but having his hands over his head brings him an intense amount of pain. His screams are silenced but Cody gagging him. He watches as the leave the room and the door is shut. He sees Noah standing in the corner of the warehouse, he looks shocked and white as a ghost, while the other three are smirking evilly at him.

Troy then presses a button on the side of the wall, and starts speaking

“The room you’re in, is Bullet proof, smash proof and sound proof, you can scream all you like but no one can hear you. The only way to open the door is by code” Troy says.

Louis struggles, trying to get his hands free, he knows no one can hear him but he screams as best he can, he needs to get out of this.

“You know, if your fucking mother, hadn’t have taken you away from me, we could have been so close Louis, I would have taught you so much, looked after you and raised you to be one of us, instead of a low life cop. We would have known each other” Troy starts and Louis doesn’t know what he’s talking about, can’t think straight. 

Cody and Rhys are looking on smirking, 

“What I did manage to learn about you though Louis, and it took me a lot of stalking I must admit, is that you hated water when you were a kid, your mother being the pathetic weak person she is....oh wait she was, I keep forgetting the bitch is dead, pulled you out of swimming lessons and you never learnt how to swim” Troy says with a smug grin.

Louis eyes widen in fear, Troy hits a button and the hose that’s in one of the holes, starts spilling out water. Louis he struggles, his dad is going to drown him.

Tears start leaking out of his eyes, as he tries to process what’s happening.

“I wish it could have been different Louis, but you only have your mother to blame, say hi to her from me, you’ll be seeing her in the next hour” Troy laughs and he then goes to leave, Rhys and Cody behind him, Louis tries to find Noah but he can’t see him and he really starts to panic.

He’s in so much pain but he tries desperately to get free, Harry unfortunately didn’t teach him how to get out of a situation like this in the academy.

Louis realises this is it, he just hopes it happens quickly, he’s in so much pain already. He stops struggling and tries to get a grip on what’s happening.


	27. Chapter 27

“James, how can they have just lost them” Harry asks angrily as James speeds through the streets, back to the bureau. 

“We will find him Harry, we have everyone on it” James assures.

Harry’s Phone then rings in his pocket, he looks at the caller and scrunches his face up.

“It’s Noah” Harry says.

“Keep hum on the Phone Harry for as long as you can, we will track the call” Scott says,

“Styles” Harry announces as he answers and puts the phone on speaker, he prays to god Louis is okay.

“Harry, it’s Noah” Noah says.

“Where’s Louis.” Harry asks angrily.

“Listen I can’t talk long, if they find me they will kill me. They made me do it, made me follow along, I didn’t want too, I would never hurt Louis, they told me they would kill me if I didn’t help them” Noah says.

“Noah, I understand, but Louis is in danger, we can’t help either of you if we don’t know what’s going on” Harry says.

“I know, that’s why I’m calling, I snuck out, they’ve got him at an old warehouse at the back of Elm street, he doesn’t have long, half an hour at most, just hurry, you will need Jax, they have him trapped and the only way to save him is with the code, I don’t have it, you’ll need Jax to break it fast.....look I have to go” Noah says and he hangs up.

James puts his foot down and speeds lights and sirens as he calls the team in, he just hopes they can get there in time.

....

Louis panics himself silly as the water keeps rising, when it gets to his waist he can’t contain his emotions and screams himself raw. His hands are numb and his body is in so much pain. He then sees something from the corner of his eye, he thinks Troy is back, he wonders if Troy’s gang is here to watch him die, laugh about it all like it’s all some show.

What he sees though is about 20 SWAT officers storm the warehouse, he sees, James, Harry and Scott desperately looking for him, when they lock eyes, Louis portrays all his fear to them and they portray it back. They all rush over while the SWAT team search and secure the building, he sees Rhys, Troy and Cody being arrested out the front of the warehouse, can see them yelling at each other but still no Noah. 

“Louis, baby, we are going to get you out” Scott says.

Louis can’t hear him though.

“He can’t hear you” Jax says as he signals to the intercom.

“Shit, it’s soundproof?” Scott asks,

“And bullet proof and I’m assuming everything proof, our only hope is the code” Jax says 

Harry presses the intercom button to talk to Louis.

“Baby, it’s okay, relax okay we are going to get you out” Harry says.

Louis is crying hysterically now, trying to get free, the water is starting to rise quicker and quicker.

“Jax hurry up” Scott screams

“I’m working on it Scott, I’m doing my best” Jax says.

Harry finds the pipe that is spilling water into the room, he tries to pull it out but it’s stuck and they can’t move it.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Harry, use your head....it’s on a trigger” Jax yells at Harry.

All his training is going out the window in this moment he and Scott are so desperate to get to Louis, they aren’t thinking straight. 

“Jax, How long” James asks, he’s secretly worried, Louis is about to go under.

“Louis, fight baby, please we’re coming just hold on okay” Scott tries as he bangs on the walls.  
Louis is terrified, he thrashes around helplessly as the water rises above his mouth and then his nose.

“Jax please, please” Scott screams.

“Jax, he’s got seconds, please” Harry yells.

Louis tries to hold on but his lungs are filling with water he tries his hardest but his struggling becomes weaker, his movements become slower and before he knows it, he is out.

“Louis” Scott and Harry yell as they bang on the door.

“I’m in” Jax yells.

The code unlocks the door and the water rushes out. Harry and Scott don’t wait, they race to an unconscious Louis and grab him down, Scott unties his hands while Harry undoes his gag, they all watch on as Scott and Harry lose it, trying to bring Louis back while they wait for the medics.

“Louis don’t do this, please” Scott yells as he starts pumping Louis chest.

Louis lips are blue and there is no sign of life.

Harry begins blowing into Louis mouth, trying to get him to breathe.

“Come on Baby, you can do it, come on” Harry says as he and Scott try their hardest to get Louis to breathe.

It’s 5 long gruelling minutes, the squad In pure shock at the emotion coming from Harry and Scott. 

“Louis, come on please” Scott yells.

The medics finally arrive and rush to Louis aid.

“Amy, please help us, he’s not breathing” Scott says helplessly.

“Scotty, I need you to keep doin what you’re doing okay, Louis is a fighter keep going, don’t stop compressions do you hear me” Amy says

Scott nods as tears track down his face, he’s tired but he keeps up the compressions.

Amy puts some oxygen over Louis mouth and takes over from Harry. 

“Louis, fuck, please” Harry cries desperately. 

They still get nothing, Amy is about to call it when Louis suddenly starts coughing.

“Roll him on to his side” Amy says and the boys do as Louis vomits up water.

“Good boy Louis, shit, good boy” Harry says as he helps pat Louis on the back, getting all the water out

Everyone around claps, thankful that they got Louis back.

“Louis, can you hear me” Amy asks as Louis is rolled onto his back.

They get no answer.

“Louis darling, can you open your eyes” Harry asks gently, stroking Louis hair.

Scott is in pure shock, he needs Louis to be okay.

“Louis, come on” Amy says as she tries to rouse Louis again by shaking his sternum roughly.

Louis can hear a whooshing in his ears, he feels like he can’t breathe, his whole body is aching and sore, he can hear Harry’s voice and tries to open his eyes, as he does he sees Harry and Scott both crying and soaking wet, an ambulance officer that looks so familiar and a room full of agents.

Louis feels something over his mouth and he reaches up to grab it off.

“Leave that on sweetheart, it’s helping you breathe” Scott says as he grabs Louis hands and gently moves them away. 

Louis panics, he can’t breathe and he can’t move his body is so sore.

“It’s all right Louis, just relax for us, we are going to get you stable and comfortable and get you to the hospital Okay”Amy says reassuringly.

“Shhhh, darling it’s okay, Scott and I are here it’s all okay” Harry says trying to calm Louis.

“Sweetheart, relax for us, you’re safe, it’s all okay”Scott says,

Suddenly there is a loud beeping noise

“Stats are dropping Amy” Jason, Amy’s ambulance partner says worriedly

“Amy quickly, puts a drip in Louis arm, and administers some drugs and hurries things up.

“Could be a collapsed lung, let’s get him on the stretcher now” Amy says.

It all happens so quickly, Louis is put on the stretcher, blankets are out over him and he is whisked away hurriedly. 

“Go with Louis, we will be right behind you” James says and Scott and Harry nod, they rush after Louis and into the ambulance.


	28. Chapter 28

Scott and Harry don’t even get a chance to talk to Andy as Louis is being rushed away as they are pushed into the waiting room. They are both on edge and don’t know how to handle what just happened. Scott is literally shaking and Harry brings him over to the chairs and sits him down, he kneels down in front of Scott 

“Baby, relax, Louis is going to be okay” Harry tells him gently.

“H, I’m scared, I’m really, really scared” Scott says and Harry knows he needs to be Scott’s rock right now. 

“I know love, I know it’s scary and everything we have all just been through, but I know Louis won’t leave us, I know it, his Mum is looking down on him and he’s fighting for her and for us” Harry says.

“If he doesn’t make it Harry” Scott says shaking his head upset as he lets a few tears fall.

“We can’t think like that Scotty, we just can’t okay, we have to stay positive, for Louis” Harry says 

Scott nods as he tries to pull himself together.

Harry sits next to Scott and they hold each other close. 

James, Joey, Jax and Drew turn up at the hospital armed with food and spare clothes for the boys, Harry and Scott get changed, they try and eat but can’t stomach much, they end up falling asleep on each other three hours in.

“The poor guys” Jax says as he watches Harry and Scott sleeping.

“It’s so strange to see them so emotional, I lost it in that warehouse watching them” Drew says.

“We’ve known them so long and we’ve never witnessed this side of them before, I didn’t realise how much Louis meant to them, how much they really do love him, I feel for them” James says sighing.

“Me too, I really hope Louis is okay because we would lose three of the top agents we’ve seen in years” Joey says.

Just then Andy walks into the waiting room.

“Any news?” James asks as they stand up.

The noise causes Harry and Scott to jolt awake.

“Andy, is he okay” Scott says as he and Harry stand up and walk over. 

“He’s stable” Andy says.

Everyone smiles and sighs relieved, Scott and Harry share a big emotional hug, thanking the gods above for looking after Louis.

“He’s still in the ICU and will be there for a week or so, just so we can rule out secondary drowning. He had several broken ribs and one punctured his lung, we’ve fixed that, he’s got a lot of cuts and bruises and his asthma complicated things but we are confident he’s out of the woods” Andy says.

“Thank god” Harry says relieved.

“Can we see him” 

Andy smiles

“Of course” he says.

“We will head out boys, give you some time with Louis” James says.

“Thanks J, for everything” Scott says.

“Don’t thank me, just look after your boy” James says.

They hug the boys goodbye and Andy leads them to Louis room.

“This is Sammy, she will be Louis nurse while he’s in the ICU” Andy says as he introduces them to Sammy.

“It’s nice to meet you” Scott says.

“Thanks for looking after Louis” Harry says.

“It’s my pleasure, he’s a tough cookie, fought to be here that’s for sure” Sammy says.

Harry and Scott look to Andy who looks sheepishly back at them.

“I didn’t want you both to worry, Louis flatlined twice but we got him back, he is fine and will be fine I promise, like Sammy said, he’s a fighter” Andy says.

Scott and Harry take the news in shock, thanking their lucky stars that Louis is alive. 

“Come on I’ll show you to Louis room, you can both stay if you don’t mind the recliners” Sammy says.

“We would be happy with the floor” Scott says smiling back.

Sammy and Andy laugh as they lead Scott and Harry into the room. 

Louis is hooked up to a lot of machines, drips and heart rate monitors, oxygen helping him breathe.

“It looks a bit scary but it’s all helping him” Sammy says gently as she goes to check Louis stats.

“How long will he be asleep for?” Harry asks,

Louis looks so small on the bed.

“We aren’t keeping him under, he will still be groggy from surgery and his body is exhausted but he should wake up soon, he’s going to be in pain and sore but we think it’s better for his body to not keep him asleep, the more he can work his lungs himself the better” Andy says.

Scott and Harry nod 

“I’ll leave you boys alone for a while, I’m sorry but I will be annoying you all night, every 10 to 15 minutes depending on his stats, let me know if it gets too much and I can find you both another room for a few hours” Sammy says kindly.

“Oh, don’t worry about us, we will be fine, thank you” Harry says smiling back.

Sammy nods and she leaves the room, 

“I’ll leave you too it boys” Andy says,

“Andy, thank you for everything, we can’t thank you enough” Scott says.

“Boys, seeing you with Louis is all the thanks I need, I’m really happy you’ve found each other” Andy says 

He hugs the boys goodbye and leaves them to it.

Harry and Scott make there way over to Louis bed and sit on either side, Harry takes Louis Small hand in his and Scott reaches out to move Louis hair off his forehead.

Louis then begins to stir awake on the bed, he feels groggy and sore, his chest aching badly, he coughs wetly and panics as he tries to open his eyes, he remembers the water and being trapped.

“Lou, darling, it’s okay, just relax you’re okay, you’re safe” Harry says gently.

Louis coughs again and struggles to breathe, he’s so confused and disorientated.

“Relax baby, Harry and I are right here” Scott says gently.

“Scott” Louis says huskily, his throat is so sore 

“Yeah baby, Harry is here too” Scott says.

“Harry” Louis says as he loses it and tears start falling from his eyes.

“Shhhhh darling, everything is okay now” Harry says.

Louis reaches up and removes his oxygen mask and he sits up in bed, wincing. 

“Careful baby” Scott says worriedly.

Louis looks so tired and drained, his mouth still has a blue tinge and the boys hate seeing him like this, so innocent and young, so beautiful but hurt behind his gorgeous eyes.

“I......I....I thought I was never going to see you again” Louis says as the tears flow.

“Oh sweetheart, we are so sorry” Harry says as a few tears escape his eyes.

“We are so sorry we let that happen to you, we should have been there sooner, should have realised. We are so sorry we let you down” Scott says. 

Louis shakes his head 

“No, It’s not your fault, I love you so much” Louis’s says.

Harry and Scott then move so they are sitting next to Louis and they wrap him up carefully in their arms.

“We’re Here now, everything is going to be okay” Harry says kissing Louis on the head and holding him close.

“You’re safe and you’re going to be okay” Scott tells Louis lovingly,

They all hold each other close until Sammy walks in.

“Sorry to interrupt boys, Louis oxygen stats are dropping and I just need to make sure he’s okay” Sammy says kindly.

“Shit sorry,” Scott says as Harry and he get up of the bed, wiping their eyes. 

“Stay” Louis says scared as grabs Harry’s wrist tightly before he moves to far away 

“We aren’t going anywhere, we promise, just let Sammy look you over, we won’t leave the room” Harry says gently,

Louis let’s Harry go slowly and hesitantly, Harry and Scott move to the side of the room and Louis is on edge as Sammy checks him over, he’s anxious and they can all tell.

“It’s okay hun, I promise I won’t hurt you, I just need to check you over” Sammy says,

Louis tries to relax as Sammy looks him over, 

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back” Scott says as he goes to leave the room.

“No” Louis yells as best he can, 

Scott turns around and Sammy and Harry look to Louis.

“It’s okay baby I’ll be right back” Scott says.

“No, no please don’t leave, no” Louis says as he gets restless, and scared, he takes the blanket off himself and goes to leave the bed to chase after Scott,

“Whoa, Sweetheart, it’s okay” Harry says as he comes over 

“I won’t go okay, I’ll wait until later it’s okay, just hop back into bed baby” Scott says as he helps Harry put Louis back into bed. Louis doesn’t want to go though and fights them weakly.

“No, no I don’t want to, I want to be with you” Louis says.

“We’re here darling, it’s okay shhhhh” Harry says.

Louis is starting to get upset and panic, his breathing becoming harsh and hard.

“Louis, I just need to put the oxygen back on you to help you breathe okay, relax for me buddy” Sammy says as she tries to put the mask on Louis.

Louis grabs it off as soon as it’s on him though.

“Shhhh, Lou it’s okay” Harry says as he grabs Louis and puts him between his legs on the bed, he wraps his arm around Louis chest and Louis clings to it for dear life.

Scott sits on the bed and holds the mask to Louis face and Harry runs his hands through Louis hair

“It’s okay, we’re not going anywhere it’s okay” they reassure Louis as he calms down.

“Good boy Lou, that’s it, just breathe” Harry says.

Louis soon relaxes and he falls asleep in the safety of Harry’s arms.

When he’s off, Harry manoeuvres around Louis and tucks him back up in bed while Scott puts the mask over Louis face. 

They both look at Sammy.

“Sometimes this happens after a trauma, you’re both safe and he needs to feel that right now, it should settle down, he’s doing really well and so are you two” she says smiling 

“Well I guess we both better go to the bathroom, just in case we can’t leave the room while he’s awake” Harry says chuckling a little trying to lighten the mood. Sammy and Scott both smile in return, Sammy leaving the room and Harry and Scott head to the bathroom.


	29. Chapter 29

Louis remains clingy and anxious over the next few days, he’s developed a temperature and it’s complicating his recovery. Scott and Harry take it all in their stride, they understand Louis angst and just want to make it all easier on him. They haven’t discussed Rhys, Cody or Troy and the fact that Noah has done a runner. They don’t want to bring it up while Louis is trying to recover, it all comes to a head though when James and Drew turn up to visit Louis in the ICU.

Louis is just finishing his shower with the help of Scott and Harry, his first shower since he arrived at the hospital and Louis is thankful for some clean sweats and a sweater, and for the fact he could brush his teeth and wash his hair. He’s feeling really tired and out of sorts.

“Back to bed for you baby” Scott says as he places Louis down in the bed, having carried him back from the shower, Louis isn’t strong enough to walk back to the bed after exhausting himself having a shower. 

“Scott?” Louis asks quietly.

“Yes darling?” Scott asks as he tucks Louis up.

“When can I come home” Louis asks 

“Soon darling, you just focus on getting better okay, that’s all we want you to focus on” Scott says.

Harry comes out of the bathroom with Louis laundry and tidies up the room and Louis belongings, Louis sits up in bed and watches.

“Sammy will be in to hook you back up to everything” Scott says as he sits next to Louis.

Louis sighs

“I hate being here” Louis says, his breathing heavy.

“We know Rookie, we will get you out as soon as we can” Harry says sympathetically.

There is then a knock on the door and Harry goes to open it, Drew and James are there, bearing food coffee and balloons.

Harry smiles wide and lets them in

“We snuck passed the nurses station, I would guess we have 10 minutes before we get kicked out” James smiles cheekily.

Louis smiles, at James and Drew.

“How are you kid?” Drew asks as he hands Scott and Harry coffee and food bags.

“I’m fine, can’t wait to get out of here” Louis says

“We bet, we come baring decent food” James laughs.

“Thanks boys, I’ve been hanging for a burger” Scott says as he unwraps the food.

Scott hands Louis a burger and fries but Louis isn’t feeling like food 

“Haz can we have a word” James says then, 

Harry looks over to Louis,

Louis tenses up.

“It’s okay I’m right here” Scott says as he reaches out to hold Louis hand.

Harry walks over and cups Louis face with his hands.

“I’m just going outside the door, you can see me through the window okay, I promise” Harry says as he comforts Louis,

Louis nods anxiously.

“Good boy” Harry smiles and kisses Louis on the head. He then turns so leave with James and Drew.

As he shuts the door he turns to them.

“How is he?” Drew asks.

“The doctor came in this morning and said he’s at least got another week in the ICU he’s got a bad chest infection, we didn’t want to tell Louis how bad though, he’s been extremely anxious and upset. He won’t let Scott or I out of his sight unless he’s asleep” Harry says.

“The poor kid” James says 

“I take it you snuck up for a reason though and not just to see Louis?” Harry says smiling.

“Well apart from the fact Drew has been pestering me for days to come see Louis” James smiles 

Harry smiles at at a Drew.

“yeah there was another reason” James says.

“And it’s going to upset Louis?” Harry asks.

“Potentially...he needs to give evidence and be on the witness stand” James says and Harry is instantly angered.

“No” he says with finality.

“Haz” James starts.

“He’s stuck here for one, how do they expect him to leave the hospital and Scott and I don’t want him near Troy, Rhys or Cody.

“We know and we agree, please trust me to do everything I can to get him out of it” James says sincerely

“What are you planning to do? If he doesn’t testify he will go to jail” Harry says.

“If we can get a detailed statement and we apply for medical exempt, they may let him off” James says.

Harry sighs.

“Who’s going to do the statement” Harry asks,

“You and Scott can’t, you were witnesses, so Jake and Joey will be by for yours....Drew and I can take Louis if you’re okay with that”. James says.

“Yeah you and Drew can take it, when do you need it, we haven’t even discussed anything with him, he has no idea Noah has done a runner” Harry says. 

“We need them as soon as possible” James says.

“Okay, let me clear it with his nurse Sammy and you can come by tomorrow” Harry agrees.

“I thought I saw you two sneak past my station” Sammy comes over to say cheekily to Drew and James.

They hold their hands up smiling.

“Guilty, we just wanted to check in on Louis” Drew says.

“I figured you might need to arrange to speak to him, I’m not supposed to allow more than 15 minutes but I can see what I can do” Sammy says, knowing the police would probably be needing to talk to Louis at some point.

“That would be great Sammy, can we look at tomorrow?” Harry asks her.

“Sure, lets go organise a time” she says and they head to the nurses desk to sort it out.

Inside the room Louis is getting restless. 

“Darling, Harry is just outside the door, everything is fine” Scott says as he gets in behind Louis and Louis rests back on his chest.

“He’s been gone ages” Louis says upset 

“He’s been gone 5 minutes baby” Scott chuckles.

Louis sighs.

“Why don’t we look at eating something, these burgers are so good” Scott says.

Louis shakes his head.

“I’m not hungry” Louis says.

“Would you like to talk about some things darling?” Scott asks as he tries to distract Louis.

“You mean like what happened?” Louis asks anxiously 

“I mean like anything” Scott says.

Louis is silent for a few minutes.

“I don’t want Harry or you to die” Louis says

“We aren’t going to sweetheart” Scott says holding Louis close.

“You nearly died because of me and I didn’t know if I could do anything and I was so scared” Louis says.

“Baby, you saved Harry and my life, you were absolutely amazing” Scott says fondly 

“But what if I couldn’t, what if I can’t next time” Louis asks upset.

“Lou, there isn’t going to be a next time, you can’t think like that” Scott says.

“I saw my mum when I.....when I drowned.....when I....when I went under” Louis says as his breathing picks up.

“Just relax, relax, it’s okay, I’ve got you, just breathe” Scott says as he comforts Louis.

“I saw her and she said it wasn’t my time just yet and I had to go back to you and Harry” Louis says.

“We are glad you came back baby, we wouldn’t know what to do without you” Scott says,

“You wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for me, how can you say that” Louis says

“Lou” Scott tries just as Sammy and Harry walk back in the room.

“Hiya, I’ve come to hook you back up kiddo, I’m sorry” Sammy says as she disinfects her hands and comes over to hook Louis up.

“Can’t I have a bit more time?” Louis asks as he coughs wetly 

“Sorry kiddo, we need to get this infection under control as quick as we can and you’re going to be off the machines for an hour tomorrow as it is” Sammy says.

“Um why? Can I go home?” Louis asks a little brighter.

Sammy looks to Harry who has a sheepish look on his face, Scott Cottons on pretty quickly and knows they are going to have to go into damage control.

“Let me get you hooked back up and then you can talk to Harry and Scott” Sammy smiles.

She makes quick work of hooking Louis drips, heart rate monitors and oxygen back up, Louis hates having the oxygen tubes in his nose, Sammy then lays him down. Louis is exhausted, but makes himself stay awake.

“Why don’t you rest Lou” Scott says as he strokes Louis hair.

“No, I want to know what’s going on” Louis says 

“I’ll leave you boys to it” Sammy says as she smiles and exits the room.

“Listen Rookie, James and Drew need to come by tomorrow and get a detailed statement from you, otherwise you have to take the witness stand at the trial” Harry says as he pulls up a chair next to Louis bed and holds his hand.

Louis just looks at him, sadness in his eyes.

“We don’t want to have to put you through a trial baby” Scott then says as he sits next to Harry on the chair next to Louis bed.

Tears develop in Louis blue eyes, he doesn’t want to re live everything that happened to him but he knows he has too, he thought he would have some time to get his thoughts around everything and at least be at home.

“Yeah, right...okay” Louis says 

“We will be right there with you, the entire time” Harry assures 

“It’s fine” Louis says.

He needs to get a grip, needs to handle this, no more clingy shit, he needs to man up and get on with everything.

“Rookie” Harry starts.

“Look I’m so tired I just want to go to sleep” Louis says

“Okay darling, just rest” Scott says.

“You don’t have to stay here, you can go home, I’ll be fine” Louis says.

Scott and Harry look at each other, Louis is clearly upset and he’s trying to push them away, ten minutes ago they couldn’t leave his side.

“You don’t need to be brave for us Lou, we love you, we want you to lean on us” Scott says.

“Yeah, I’m all good, thanks, I love you too, I’m just going to go to sleep” Louis says and he rolls over. 

Harry and Scott don’t miss the tears that leak out of Louis eyes as he silently cries himself to sleep.

When Louis is off Scott turns to Harry looking upset.

“You know he’s pushing us away because he thinks he has too” Harry says 

“I’m just really upset for him” Scott says.

“I just want to take him home” Harry says.

“Me too, he doesn’t deserve any of this” Scott says.

“We will get him through it” Harry tells Scott and Scott nods, they share a kiss and settle in to try and get some sleep while Louis is asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Louis has a really restless nights sleep and Sammy changed over with another nurse called Abby, so she can have a few days off. Louis doesn’t respond well to Abby, even though she’s kind, Louis misses Sammy. 

Andy comes in at 6am when Abby calls him up, worried about Louis oxygen levels, Andy advises them all that Louis must remain in bed while his statement is taken and that he isn’t allowed out of bed at all, unless he has to use the bathroom. 

Louis is frustrated and angry at himself and his body and when James and Drew turn up he’s completely out of sorts, he tries his best to cover it all up and act fine, Harry and Scott can see straight through it though.

“Okay Louis, we are going to make this as quick and painless as possible Okay” James says as he and Drew pull up a chair next to Louis bed, Drew sets up the tape recorder. Harry and Scott are on either side of Louis to help comfort him.

Louis nods and sighs.

“Let’s start with when you were in the car with Harry and Scott” Drew says.

Louis goes over the events and he tells a detailed story of what happened, Harry and Scott hate seeing Louis like this, he’s so upset but trying to hide it, act like he’s okay about it all. 

Scott and Harry can see through the entire act though and so can James and Drew. When they have the statement James and Drew leave and Joey and Jake turn up to take Harry and Scott’s. They head to the private waiting area for theirs under Sammy’s request of Louis needing rest. Louis tries to hide his anxiety of them leaving him alone and tells them to go, Scott and Harry agree and promise to be back in about an hour.

Louis is left completely alone for the first time in a week and the silence is deafening, having just re lived the events he wanted to forget about, Louis is a little on edge, he tries to calm himself down, remind himself he is safe and that his dad is in jail. He tries to tell himself that Harry and Scott are safe and are just down the hall, his body is exhausted though and he ends up falling asleep.

Harry and Scott try to be as quick as they can but their statement is taking a little longer than they thought. Both their thoughts are on Louis and getting back to him as quickly as they can. 

Finally they make their way back to Louis room, hoping that he’s okay and has fallen asleep. As they walk in they see Abby standing at the side of Louis bed, a frown on her face as she checks a few things.

“Hey Abs, everything okay?” Scott asks instantly concerned.

They both notice Louis is sweating and breathing heavily.

“I thought he was just having a nightmare, his pulse went up and I came in to check, but his temp is through the roof and he isn’t breathing as well as I’d like” Abby says concerned.

“Is he going to be okay” Harry asks upset, 

“I’m just going to page Andy and get him to come straight up, I’m not happy to wait and see” Abby says.

The boys nod as Abby hastily leaves the room. The boys hurry to Louis side as they see him stir

Louis is having a nightmare and it’s extremely vivid, he can feel himself drowning and he can’t breathe, he’s struggling and suddenly he feels a whooshing in his ears and he’s brought back to reality he sits up in bed with a start, he sweating and he’s still in hospital, he however still can’t breathe, his dream is somewhat a reality and he cannot find air.

“Lou, it’s okay, help is coming baby try to relax” Harry says as he takes over, Louis is in trouble and he needs to help him calm down

Andy the rushes into the room, followed by Abby and another two male nurse, 

“Boys I’m going to have to get you to move aside”Andy tells Harry and Scott

They listen instantly and cuddle together in the corner of the room as they watch everyone working on Louis.

“Louis, I know you’re scared but we are going to help you okay” Andy says as he throws instructions around the room and everyone rushes to get everything done. 

Louis is scared shitless, he can’t breathe. He meets eyes with Harry and Scott and sees their shocked, scared faces and he knows this is bad. He reaches out for Them both panicking. Harry doesn’t care what the doctors are saying he kisses Scott on the head then races to Louis, Louis latches on to Harry tightly.

“It’s okay baby I’m here, you’re not alone we’re here” Harry says soothingly.

“Harry if you could get Louis to straddle you and keep him still for me” Andy says seriously,

Harry manoeuvres Louis easily and Louis clings to him trying to breathe, 

“Okay Louis just try to relax on Harry, you’re going to feel better really soon” Andy says.

“Harry, this is going to hurt, you need to hold him still” Abby tells Harry. 

Harry holds Louis tightly as his shirt is cut off and Andy does something to Louis back, Harry can’t see and tenses when Louis lets out a horrific scream. 

He tries to get out of Harry’s grip but Harry holds him and the other two male nurses help.

“Shhhh you’re doing great Louis, it’s nearly over” one of them says.

“Just try to breathe Lou” the other one says.

“Shhhh I’m here darling, I’ve got you” Harry reassures.

“Stop, please” Louis screams.

Andy drains the fluid from Louis back and Louis starts breathing easier, 

“Good boy baby” Harry tells him.

“I’m done now Louis, just hang in their” Andy says.

Scott is watching on anxiously, so glad that Harry has taken over. He can’t handle seeing Louis in pain.

When Andy is finished he patches Louis up and they try to move Louis, but he won’t let go of Harry. 

“It’s okay leave him, I’ve got him” Harry tells Andy.

Andy nods, administers some pain relief to Louis and he falls asleep hiccuping in absolute pain.


	31. Chapter 31

Louis stays in the hospital for another few weeks, until he’s finally allowed home. Harry and Scott haven’t left his side and it’s a huge relief to them all when they finally make it back home to the penthouse.

“Home sweet home” Scott says as he places a bag in the corner of the room

Harry smiles at Scott and places the other suitcase next to Scott’s.

“I’m hanging for some real food, I bet you are too Lou” Harry says as he walks into the kitchen.

Louis looks around the place for a little longer before he follows Harry and Scott to the kitchen, he feels weird being back here, feels like he hasn’t been here in months and months, it’s strange.

“Okay baby?” Scott asks 

“Yeah, just weird to be back” Louis says quietly.

“Yeah, it’s a little surreal isn’t it” Scott says as he looks around the kitchen.

“James and the boys filled the fridge” Harry says as he looks inside.

“I knew they would, they’ve probably organised a full clean too, and the laundry done and put away” Scott says smiling.

Harry smiles back as he gets some ingredients together for salad sandwiches, 

“When....when do you have to go back to work?” Louis asks.

He doesn’t really want to be left alone and he doesn’t even know if he wants to go back to work.

Harry and Scott look at each other and are silent.

“What?” Louis whispers at them both.

“Listen baby, we didn’t want to bring this up but, we have to start preparing for the trial and it’s our case so we will have to start back at work Monday, we were lucky enough that they pushed the trial back three months but it will be all hands on deck to get it all together” Harry says sympathetically.

“James managed to get you exempt from giving evidence at the trial. So you don’t have to be near anything. Harry and I don’t want you dragged into anything” Scott says.

Louis sighs, trying to hold back his emotions, he hates this. 

“So Troy is definitely going to jail?” Louis asks, 

“Yes, we will make sure he’s behind bars for the rest of his life, with his past and the evidence, what he did to you, he will be going away for a long time” Scott says seriously.

Louis nods, hoping it’s true, he doesn’t know what he would do if his dad was still out there.

“What about Rhys, Cody and Noah?” Louis asks carefully, as much as he hates what happened to him, he can’t come to terms with Noah going behind his back like that. 

“Well Rhys and Cody, they will be charged and probably go away for a long while too” Scott says.

Louis nods 

“Lou, Noah...he” Scott starts again.

“What?” Louis asks scared of the answer.

Scott looks to Harry.

“When Troy had you, Noah.....he called us called my phone, he told us where Troy had you, that’s how we found you” Harry says gently.

“Wha?” Louis tries.

“He said Cody and Rhys made him do what he did and he was forced” Scott says.

That makes Louis feel better, he can’t believe Noah saved his life

“Where is he now?” Louis asks.

“We don’t know, he’s done a runner” Harry says.

“Are, people looking for him?” Louis asks.

“Not so much, we don’t see him as a threat and he saved your life, we would like to talk to him if we can find him, get a statement but he wouldn’t be charged, we don’t have enough evidence” Harry says.

“So....if Noah hadn’t have called you, told you where I was” Louis starts upset.

“Let’s not think about that okay, lets get some food into you” Scott says smiling at Louis as he takes Louis sandwich Harry made and puts it in front of Louis at the bench, he pulls out a chair and Louis sits on it, thought after thought running through his head. 

Harry and Scott drop the subject and let Louis eat in peace. He doesn’t eat much at all though and he’s taken two bites when Harry and Scott have finishes their entire two sandwiches.

“Not hungry Lou?” Scott asks.

Louis shakes his head no.

“We need you to eat darling, at least half, please” Harry says concerned. 

Andy made sure to tell them Louis needs to be eating more than he is and needs to gain back a few kg’s especially if he wants to start exercising again.

“I really can’t right now, can I go for a run?” Louis asks the boys.

“Andy said you need to ease into exercise again, with your chest” Scott says 

Louis places his palms to his eyes trying not to break, he feels so out of control with everything and he can’t take it much longer.

“We can compromise and you can use the treadmill here, so we can keep you out of the cold, but you’re only allowed half an hour, you can build back up to an hour” Harry says. 

“Okay” Louis agrees, thankful it wasn’t a full blown no. 

He goes into his room and changes, grabs his headphones and goes to the boys gym room, there are weights, mirrors, the treadmill and all types of exercise equipment. 

Harry and Scott let him go but are sure to time Louis so he’s not overdoing himself. They can hear the treadmill going from in the loungeroom and know when Louis has finished his run. Louis doesn’t come straight out after his run though and the boys get concerned and wander into the gym, they see Louis strapping the boxing gloves on.

Harry and Scott just watch Louis as he puts the gloves on, he’s so beautiful, with his light sheen of sweet, his gorgeous blue eyes and feathery brown hair. They think themselves so lucky.

Louis spots them in the corner and looks up shyly. 

“I got off at half an hour” He says 

“We know” Scott smiles.

“Do you like boxing?” Harry asks as he points to the gloves.

Louis shrugs.

“Never tried it, I just....want to hit something” Louis says shyly. 

Scott and Harry chuckle.

“Harry is great at boxing, you should let him teach you” Scott says as he sits on the bench near the mirrors.

Louis looks to Harry and Harry smirks in response 

He walks forward and picks up some boxing pads and puts them on his hands.

“You up for it Rookie?” Harry asks

Louis smiles and nods.

“We are starting off slow, your ribs are still healing...got it” Harry says and Louis nods In understanding.

“Okay show us what you’ve got” Harry says sexily as he gets into position 

Louis takes his first swing and Harry and Scott are completely and utterly surprised.

“Shit Lou, you’ve got a good punch” Scott says.

Louis smiles slightly 

Harry and Louis spend the next hour going through combos, Harry teaching Louis how to hold his hands how to position his body and Louis is amazing, he’s definitely got a talent for boxing. 

When Louis goes to shower Harry and Scott head back to the lounge 

“He’s definitely a weapon” Harry says.

“He was amazing Haz, he took to it like you did” Scott says.

“He’s better than me, and he’s small and fast, he could become very, very good, we should look at getting him a trainer, it might be something he needs to release his built up anxiety and he might feel better knowing he can defend himself a bit better” Harry says.

“That’s a great idea, I’ll call Drew, he will know a good trainer” Scott says and Harry agrees.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :) might do a sequel if you guys want :)

Over the next few weeks Louis steps up his exercise routine and he doesn’t eat much at all, Harry and Scott keep their eye on him as much as they can but are concerned Louis is going to hard, he meets with the trainer Drew suggested at the penthouse and Louis is loving his training with him, Max is a great trainer and has told Harry and Scott how amazing Louis is at boxing. 

As the trial moves closer, Harry and Scott are at work more and more. Louis isn’t scheduled to come back to work until after the trial and Harry and Scott are grateful, they aren’t oblivious to the nightmares Louis keeps having, he thinks they don’t know but they are happening nearly every night. Whenever they try to bring anything up with Louis though, he closes right off and goes back to exercising like crazy.

Louis has leaned out even more, he’s gained all his tone back and his sexy v line the boys love, however Louis is slot skinnier and no matter how much he tries to convince Scott, Harry and now Max that he’s eating accordingly, they don’t buy it. 

“Hey Max, is everything okay, you’re on speaker with Scott too” Harry asks as he answers the phone, Louis shouldn’t have finished his training session with Max yet.

“Hi guys, listen, I just left your place, Louis is a little upset with me” Max says sighing.

“What’s happened?” Harry asks as he and Scott start driving home after a long day at work.

“He was exhausted, no matter what he says he hasn’t slept and he nearly fainted during our workout. I had him finally admit he has been suffering a migraine and hadn’t eaten today. I’ve told him.....I can’t train him until he’s respecting his body enough to eat properly.....I’m really sorry Boys but he’s losing to much weight and somethings going on, I know the trial is coming up” Max says.

Harry sighs and he and Scott look at each other.

“We understand Max and really appreciate you letting us know, thanks for looking out for him” Harry says.

“As much as he says the trial isn’t bothering him, it’s clear it is. We will have a talk with him” Scott says.

“I love training Louis and I want to keep going, he has amazing potential, maybe when the trial is over and he’s in a better headspace” Max says.

“Yeah, he’s going to be gutted but it’s the right decision. Thanks Max” Harry says.

“No problem, I’ll keep in touch” Max says.

The boys agree and they say their goodbyes

“Prepare for world war three” Harry chuckles as they pull up into the carpark at home.

Scott smiles as they reach the lift and head up to their apartment.

Inside Louis is upset, he’s angry at himself and he’s had a headache for three days that won’t go away. He’s not sleeping and every time he even tries to shut his eyes the flashbacks start and he can’t handle it. 

He doesn’t want to bother Harry and Scott anymore and he’s so frustrated, he puts his gloves on, he doesn’t care what Max says, he knows how to hit a bag, he can train himself. Louis takes all his anger out on the bag, he lets himself feel for the first time in months, he lets all his frustrations go into the hits, his head is pounding but he keeps going until he’s absolutely exhausted himself out.... he then grabs his gloves and throws them one by one across the room in tears, and that’s how Harry and Scott find him. Scott rushes over to Louis and grabs him, he pulls him into his arms. Louis struggles but Scott is much bigger and restrains him. Harry comes over and places his hand on the back of Louis head in comfort, he kisses Louis head comfortingly as Louis sobs.

“It’s okay Rookie, we’ve got you, it’s all okay” Harry says as he comforts Louis.

“It’s not, it’s not okay” Louis yells as he tries to get out of Scott’s grip

“Baby, just relax, shhhhh” Scott says.

He and Harry hold Louis tightly and he eventually calms down to hiccups. 

Scott and Harry take Louis into the shower and wash him and themselves, they help Louis dress and take him to the lounge. Scott gets a blanket and they sit on the couch, comfy together, Louis in the middle of them both.

“Okay Rookie, we need to talk, you need to tell us what’s going on” Harry says he is firm but loving, like only Harry knows how to be.

Louis sighs.

“Sweetheart we want to help you through this but we can’t if you don’t let us in” Scott says.

“Maybe I don’t want to let you in” Louis says 

“Why?” Scott asks calmly.

Louis sighs he’s been trying so hard, been so desperate to keep his emotions in 

“Louis” Harry says sternly.

“Look, I just don’t want to put everything on you, you’re working enough you don’t need to come home to me and my shit” Louis says slightly angry.

“Louis, fuck yes we do, your shit as you call it, is real and what your feeling is real, we need to help you through this, our relationship is real which means it comes with your shit, Harry’s shit and my shit” Scott says loudly.

“Yeah and what shit have you got, huh, it’s always my shit you have to help me through” Louis says angrily.

“Rookie, Scott and I have had our far share that we’ve dealt with and there will be stuff that we all go through, right now you’re our focus and that’s okay” Harry says.

“I hate everything, I’m so sick of stuff that just keeps happening. I hate that my mum left me, I hate that I have my dream job and I don’t even know if I want to go back to it. I hate that my body is fucked and can’t handle everything that I went through, I hate I fucked up with Max, I hate that the nightmares and flashbacks won’t stop and I fucking hate myself for it all” Louis yells.

“Ohhh Rookie, come here” Harry says as he pulls Louis to his chest.

“Let’s take a step back Lou, Okay, lets just see everything for what it is” Scott says.

Louis takes a deep breath and looks at Scott. 

“Your mum getting sick is always going to hurt, we can’t take the pain away baby but we can help you deal with it, when it gets to much we are here for you, but you need to remember she didn’t do any of this on purpose, she didn’t leave you alone intentionally, she’s looking down on you kid and she’s so proud of you, we know it” Scott says 

“You have the freedom to do whatever you want with work, if you want to do something else you can, if you want to try a different sector of the job, James will see to it that you can, Lou you have so many options and you are amazing at what you do, don’t let your dad take that away from you” Harry says.

“You know the reason Max won’t train you is because you’re pushing yourself to hard, you know what’s going to happen if you keep going, you need to take it slow and you know that, Max wants to keep training you, when you’re ready again Lou and it’s okay to take your time to get back to being ready” Scott says. 

“Give yourself a break, seriously, stop expecting yourself to get over everything so quickly. It’s okay to take time” Harry says.

“We need you to want to see someone about the nightmares Lou, we have an amazing psych at the bureau, her name is Kimberly and Harry and I have seen her plenty of times” Scott says.

“Really?” Louis asks, he thought Harry and Scott wouldn’t need to do that, would be strong enough to handle the job.

“Of course, it can be a really hard job to handle at times Lou, that’s what she is there for, no one thinks less of you, in-fact it’s a good move career wise” Harry says,

“Yeah okay, I’ll think about it” Louis says.

“That’s all we ask Rookie” Harry says.

“Now, should we talk about this not eating and exercising routine you’ve got going on” Scott says.

Louis sighs.

“I just feel like I’m in control when I do it, it helps me keep in control” Louis admits

We completely understand that Lou, but it’s really, really un healthy and is dangerous, we really think you will benefit from talking to Kimberly, Harry and I can set up an appointment for you, just go and see if you like her, no pressure” Scott says.

Louis sighs and nods in response. 

“Good boy” Harry says as he kisses Louis on the head.

“We love you Rookie” Harry says gently

“So much, Lou” Scott says.

“I love you both so much too, thanks for loving me” Louis says 

“Thanks for loving us” Scott says.

Louis smiles shyly.

“See there’s that smile we love, we’ve missed it” Harry says.

“We are always here for you Louis, through everything you’re ours and we want you to know that” Scott says.

“I do, I do know that and I love you for it so much” Louis says.

“Not as much as we love you, your ours...our Rookie” Harry says smiling, he kisses Scott and Louis on the lips and they all settle down on the couch in each other’s arms, grateful that they are together and happy....for now. 

The End


End file.
